My Brothers
by Ckh13elieve
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UPDATE! Hanya tentang Cho Kyuhyun yang mencoba meluluhkan hati sang hyung -Kim Kibum. Mencoba menjadi adik yang polos dan ceria, meski banyak luka dan rahasia. Namun saat Kibum mulai luluh, dua orang dari masa lalu Kyuhyun kembali datang mencoba memperbaiki sesuatu yang tak Kibum ketahui. /Kyuhyun-Kibum-Jungsoo-Donghae-Changmin/SJ-Fiction/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Brothers**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin  
**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Angst, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad plot, OoC. Don't like it, don't read it!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot**

**1**

"Hyung"

Pemuda berwajah stoic itu terus melangkah, meninggalkan seorang pemuda lain yang tampak susah payah sejak tadi mengejarnya. Hingga—

_**Duk**_

Pemuda pucat yang sejak tadi mengejar pemuda berwajah stoic itu terjatuh, tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Ia mengumpat ketika mengetahui kecerobohannya. Seharusnya ia tak menggunakan sepatu bertali kan? Huh—salahkan Ibunya yang lupa belum membelikan sepatu baru untuknya. Hingga terpaksa ia menggunakan sepatu bertali itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Pemuda pucat itu –Kyuhyun, mendongkrak, mendapati teman sebangkunya menatapnya dengan tatapan antara kasihan dan tak paham. Terlihat bodoh dimata Kyuhyun, maka pemuda itu segera berdiri, menepuk celananya yang kotor. Pandangannya mengeruh ketika sudah tak menemukan punggung seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi diikutinya dari rumah.

"Berhentilah mengikutinya seperti itu. Kau persis penguntit tahu!" temannya, yang memiliki tinggi badan berlebihan itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia sudah tak bisa mentolerir sikap Kyuhyun pada pemuda stoic yang sudah 5 tahun ini menjadi kakak baru Kyuhyun. Kakak tiri tepatnya.

"Changmin-ah—" Changmin –pemuda tiang listrik itu, mengangkat alisnya, tak bersuara. Ia siap mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. "—dia hyung-ku" telak, selalu seperti itu. Hingga Changmin kesal sendiri.

"Tapi dia mengabaikanmu!" Changmin meradang. Tapi ketika melihat Kyuhyun menunjukan wajah datarnya, pemuda itu menghela nafas keras, menundukan kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang biar aku saja yang membelikanmu sepatu baru. Sepatu seperti ini kau buang saja" katanya kemudian berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun, mengikat tali sepatu Kyuhyun dengan telaten.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil –meninggalkan sejenak wajah datarnya, membiarkan Changmin mengikatkan tali sepatunya –seperti biasanya. "Ibu akan membelikanku sepatu baru" akunya yang disambut dengusan oleh Changmin. "Sampai saat itu—kau harus melakukan ini untukku" lanjutnya.

"Kau kira aku mau melakukannya lagi?" Changmin menengadah, menatap sengit pada sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Mau bertaruh?" tawarnya.

Changmin mendengus, kembali menundukan kepalanya, menalikan tali sepatu Kyuhyun yang sebelahnya. Itu benar, dirinya tetap akan melakukannya –menalikan tali sepatu Kyuhyun. Bukan karena janjinya pada Kyuhyun atau karena apapun, tapi karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya –entah sejak kapan, yang bahkan jika dia tak melakukannya, seperti ada yang kurang. Ya, inilah hidup Shim Changmin.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat atau kita terpaksa harus memanjat pagar"

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Changmin setelah Changmin berdiri. Kemudian dia berjalan cepat bersamaan dengan siswa-siswi lain yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdatangan. Terdengar keluhan dari mulut Changmin mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun-lah penyebab mereka selalu memanjat pagar agar bisa masuk sekolah. Ya, karena Kyuhyun yang selalu mengikuti kakaknya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang ditinggal dan mematung menatap punggung kakaknya yang menghilang ditikungan menuju sekolahnya. Dan Changmin juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk alasan yang jelas berbeda.

**.**

**.**

Pemuda tampan dengan poni hitam itu masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan enggan –meski itu tak akan terlihat dari wajah datarnya, tapi kita bisa melihatnya dari cara jalannya yang malas –berbeda sekali jika setiap pagi, setiap dirinya harus menghindari adiknya. Hari ini ia lelah sekali, bukan karena mata kuliah yang dilaluinya hari ini adalah yang paling membosankan, tapi karena dirinya selalu saja melihat bocah 'menyebalkan' itu mengikutinya tanpa lelah, memanggil namanya sepanjang jalan, seolah mengejeknya yang terus menerus mengabaikan bocah itu.

Ia lebih baik melihat bocah pucat itu bersikap mengabaikannya saja –seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Dengan begitu ia tak perlu melihat senyum polos bocah itu setiap pagi didepan kamarnya –menunggunya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Padahal mereka jelas sekali tidak bersekolah disekolah yang sama. Ia sudah kuliah semester 2 dan bocah 'menyebalkan' itu masih berada dibangku kelas 3 high school. Jadi—mengapa bocah itu selalu menunggunya untuk berangkat bersama?

Namanya Kim Kibum. Putra tunggal keluarga Kim –setidaknya sampai lima tahun terakhir sebelum Ayahnya menikah dengan seorang janda beranak satu. Ia tak pernah menyukai kehadiran dua anggota baru keluarganya. Baginya, tempat Ibunya tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh siapapun, terlebih wanita itu –ibu tirinya.

Seperti kehidupan dalam drama, kehidupan Kibum berubah drastis –setidaknya dimatanya. Ayahnya memang sering dirumah, menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga barunya, bersama dia, ibu tirinya dan saudara tirinya. Kyuhyun. Huh, menyebut namanya saja membuat Kibum merasa kesal.

Ia membenci Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa. Tapi sikap polos Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya kesal. Ia tahu Kyuhyun mengetahui dirinya tak pernah menyukai kehadiran bocah itu dan terlebih Ibunya, tapi bocah menyebalkan itu selalu saja bersikap baik padanya.

Kibum memang pernah menginginkan mempunyai seorang adik. Adik laki-laki lebih tepatnya. Tapi bukan yang seperti ini, bukan dari rahim orang lain. Ia ingin adik kandung, yang lahir dari rahim yang sama dengannya, yang lahir dari rahim Ibunya. Dan itu bukan Kyuhyun!

"Kau sudah pulang, Kibumie?" suara lembut itu menyambutnya, selalu seperti ini. Dan selanjutnya dia melihat wanita cantik yang berhasil meruntuhkan prinsip kesendirian Ayahnya sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum mengembang –seperti biasanya, selama 5 tahun terakhir ini.

Kibum tak menjawab –seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu mengabaikan wanita itu lagi dengan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Ibu tirinya yang lagi-lagi harus menelan kekecewaan karena diabaikan. Namun wanita itu segera menunjukan senyumnya ketika pintu rumahnya lagi-lagi terbuka, kini menampilkan sosok putranya yang lain.

"Apa kau pergi bermain game dulu, Kyuhyunie?" tegurnya sambil berkacak pinggang, mencoba menutupi raut kecewanya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore.

"Ibu~" erang Kyuhyun. Pemuda bersurai ikal itu mengembungkan pipinya –pertanda ia kesal. Dengan langkah lebar, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Ibunya. "Coba liat" tunjuknya pada sepatunya. "Kau berjanji akan membelikanku sepatu baru kan?"

Ibunya, Nyonya Kim, terhenyak melihat sepatu Kyuhyun tak ditalikan. Namun segera menggantinya dengan tawa kecil melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan putranya. Wanita itu segera mengacak surai ikal putranya.

"Biasanya Changminie yang akan melakukannya untukmu"

"Dia pergi dengan Yunho hyung ! Awas saja besok, dia tidak akan selamat!"

Nyonya Kim menggelengkan kepalanya, menyentil pelan dahi putranya dengan gemas. "Kyuhyun, Ibu sudah bilang—"

"Dia menyebalkan, Bu" elak Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mempoutkan bibir plumnya setelah mendapat sentilan didahinya. "Dan ini sakit, Bu" keluhnya.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh menyumpahinya, Kyuhyun" Nyonya Kim menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan—apakah Ibu melakukannya dengan keras?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lucu. "Ini sakit, Bu"

"Maafkan Ibu. Kau sih, sudah Ibu bilang jangan suka bicara sembarangan didepan Ibu. Kau tahu Ibu suka tidak bisa mengontrol tanganku untuk tidak mencubit pipimu atau menyentil dahimu kalau kau nakal kan?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Bu~" rengek Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu semakin melipat wajahnya, semakin menunjukan sikap kekanakannya pada sang Ibu. "Buatkan aku jjajangmyeon sebagai permintaan maaf" lanjutnya yang membuat senyum berkembang diwajah Nyonya Kim.

"Siap captain!"

"Dua ya Bu?"

"Aku tidak tahu nafsu makanmu menjadi sebaik ini jika ngambek, Kyuhyun. Tapi itu bagus"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Itu untuk Kibum hyung" katanya sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya setelah mencium pipi Nyonya Kim terlebih dahulu. Dan tentunya setelah melempar sepatunya sembarangan.

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak. Sekarang dia adalah Kim Kyuhyun. Putra kedua Tuan Kim, putra tirinya. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang dewasa, Kyuhyun cenderung kekanakan dan polos. Itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya dimata Tuan Kim.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kibum menjadi hari yang membahagiakan baginya. Pasalnya ia memang menginginkan seorang kakak, dan Kibum adalah tipe kakak yang diinginkannya. Sayangnya, semua keinginan yang berputar dikepalanya tak pernah terjadi karena Kibum tak pernah menyukainya.

Awalnya Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkan itu, Mungkin Kibum butuh waktu menyesuaikan diri dengan kehadiran dirinya dan Ibunya. Pasti sulit bagi Kibum untuk berbagi apapun dengannya, apalagi berbagi Ayah dengannya. Tapi Kyuyun selalu bersikap positif menanggapi sikap dingin Kibum. Ya, itulah Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Kim menggelengkan kepalanya. Selalu seperti itu. Kyuhyun akan meminta dua porsi –yang satunya akan diberikan pada Kibum, meski pada akhirnya Kibum bahkan tidak melirik makanan yang dibawakan Kibum karena pemuda stoic itu memilih memesan makanan. Meski begitu, Nyonya Kim tak pernah melihat raut kecewa dari Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana putranya itu menutupi rasa kecewanya.

Nyonya Kim tahu Kibum tak menyukainya dan Kyuhyun. Pasti sulit bagi pemuda itu untuk menerima kehadiran Ibu dan saudara tiri setelah kehilangan Ibunya. Padahal Nyonya Kim berusaha mendekatkan dirinya pada Kibum. Segala cara Nyonya Kim lakukan. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga seperti dirinya –tetap berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan Kibum. Mereka sayang Kibum dan Kibum harus tahu itu.

"Ibu"

Nyonya Kim menghela nafas begitu suara Kyuhyun terdengar. Wanita itu menghentikan aksi mengiris sayuran, menoleh kearah suara dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Dimana bajuku yang sama seperti milik Kibum hyung?"

"Ada didalam lemari bajumu, Kyuhyun"

"Tidak ada, Bu. Aku bahkan membongkar semuanya. Ups" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya. Pemuda itu meringis ketika tatapan Ibunya berubah menjadi tatapan kesal. Tentu Ibunya kesal kan?

"Ibu baru saja membereskan baju-bajumu, Kyuhyun. Dan kau baru saja membongkarnya lagi?" Ibunya berkacak pinggang. "Bereskan baju-bajumu lagi, Kyuhyun. Dan tidak ada bantahan" lanjutnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah berniat membuka mulutnya hendak membantah.

Kyuhyun berdecak, tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu berbalik, meninggalkan Ibunya yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sekaligus tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Dan Nyonya Kim merasa senang karenanya.

Kyuhyun menghentakan kakinya sepanjang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu kamar Kibum. Ia tak pernah masuk kedalam kamar Kibum. Kibum tak memperbolehkannya meskipun dia merengek sepanjang hari. Pemuda itu nampak berpikir, sebelum akhirnya melangkah lebih dekat pada pintu kamar Kibum yang selalu tertutup rapat.

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

"Kibum hyung"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kibum hyung—boleh aku masuk?"

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

"Kibum hyu—"

"Jangan menggangguku"

Kyuhyun mempout-kan bibirnya kesal. "Bantu aku hyung" Kyuhyun menahan pintu kamar yang sudah hendak ditutup Kibum. "Bajuku yang sama seperti milikmu hilang" adunya dengan wajah sedih yang menggemaskan.

"Oh"

"E?"

"Aku membakarnya"

"Apa?"

"Selain menyebalkan, kau juga tuli ya?" Kibum menatap datar sosok pucat didepannya yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini hyung?" tanyanya setelah mencerna kalimat Kibum.

"Aku benci kau—juga Ibumu"

_**Brak**_

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Pintu kamar Kibum sudah tertutup sempurna, meninggalkan dirinya yang masih mencerna kalimat Kibum. Kibum membencinya dan Ibunya. Itu dia tahu. Tapi mengapa harus dengan membakar pakaiannya? Padahal ia susah payah mendapatkan pakaian yang sama seperti Kibum. Bahkan Kyuhyun sengaja memakainnya ketika Kibum tidak memakainya. Ia masih tahu diri, Kibum pasti malu jika dia memakai pakaian yang sama seperti Kibum. Dan Kyuhyun tak mau Kibum malu karenanya.

Menghela nafas panjang, Kyuhyun membalikan badan, melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri. Pemuda itu menghela nafas begitu melihat pakaiannya berantakan diatas ranjangnya. Pantas saja Ibunya marah, Ibunya pasti sudah lelah membereskan isi lemarinya. Dan dia dengan bodohnya malah membongkarnya lagi untuk mencari pakaian kesayangannya yang sayangnya sudak dibakar Kibum.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi beres-beresnya. Pandangannya beralih pada pigura diatas nakas. Itu foto Kibum. Dia mengambilnya diam-diam dari album foto yang ditemukannya diruang keluarga saat pertama datang kerumah ini kemudian menyimpannya diatas nakas, berbicara pada si foto jika ingin curhat –seolah dia berbicara dengan kakaknya sendiri, dengan Kibum sendiri.

Kyuhyun berpikir; kenapa begitu sulit baginya menggapai hati Kibum? Tidak bisakah Kibum menerima kehadirannya dan Ibunya? Kenapa sulit? Ia bahkan bisa dengan mudah menerima kehadiran Ayah Kibum dalam kehidupannya. Ia senang punya Ayah baru. Apalagi Ayah Kibum sangat baik padanya –tak membedakan dirinya dan Kibum. Dan Ibunya—Kyuhyun bisa melihat Ibunya juga berusaha mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kibum. Memperlakukan Kibum seperti memperlakukan dirinya. Tapi Kibum terlalu cuek, tak menganggap Ibunya. Kasihan Ibunya.

"Nah ini yang terakhir" Kyuhyun meletakan pakaian terakhirnya. Pemuda itu mengamati hasil kerja kerasnya hari ini. Dan itu cukup baik –meski tak lebih baik dari kerjaan Ibunya.

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun mengambil mantelnya. Ada yang harus dia kerjakan. Pemuda pucat itu mendekati Ibunya yang sudah siap dengan jjajangmyeon. Tanpa disuruh, pemuda itu lekas memakan jjajangmyeon miliknya dengan cepat, membuat Nyonya Kim yang sedang mencuci bahan makanan untuk makan malam mengernyitkan dahi. Terlalu laparkah anaknya?

"Makan dengan tenang, Kyuhyunie"

Kyuhyun meringis, "Aku sedang buru-buru, Bu. Mengejar waktu" jawabnya disela meminum susu cokelatnya. "Aku pergi Bu. Dan—jangan lupa berikan ini pada Kibum hyung" pamitnya lalu mencium pipi Ibunya dan berlalu.

_**Brak**_

Kyuhyun mengenakan mantelnya dengan gerakan cepat. Pemuda itu bergidik ngeri. Salju semakin turun dengan deras saja. Setelah mengumpat pendek, pemuda itu berlari menerobos salju yang turun dengan deras. Tak sadar seseorang dilantai atas memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

**.**

**.**

"Bodoh" umpatnya pelan.

Sepasang mata hitamnya masih memperhatikan sosok yang baru saja berlari menembus hujan salju dengan bodohnya. Bagaimana dia tidak berpikir bahwa sosok itu tidak bodoh? Bukankah sosok itu bisa menggunakan payung? Atau menggunakan mobil? Oh—sepertinya ia lupa kalau sosok itu tak bisa menyetir.

Untuk beberapa saat sosok itu sudah tak bisa terlihat lagi oleh sepasang obsidian hitamnya. Ia menutup matanya beberapa saat, kemudian membukanya lagi. Ditatapnya suasana kamarnya yang amat tenang. Sama seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu. Tak ada yang berubah. Bahkan semakin dingin saja –padahal ia menggunakan pemanas didalam kamarnya. Jadi—sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini?

Ditatapnya foto berpigura yang terpasang besar didalam kamarnya. Itu foto dirinya bersama Ayah dan Ibunya. Foto terakhirnya bersama kedua orangtuanya. Karena setelah itu, Ibunya dipanggil Tuhan dalam sebuah kecelakaan, meninggalkan dirinya dan Ayahnya dalam kesedihan mendalam. Ia ingat, Ayahnya bahkan mengurung diri didalam kamar selama seminggu. Dan diminggu kedua, Ayahnya mulai mau menatapnya, berbicara padanya dan berjanji akan menjadi orangtua tunggal untuknya. Hingga—hari itu tiba, hari dimana Ayahnya bertemu teman lamanya –cinta lamanya lebih tepatnya, dan kemudian bunga-bunga cinta bersemi kembali. Ayahnya telah menemukan cintanya lagi. Dan dirinya tak menyukainya.

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

"Kibumie"

Dirinya menghela nafas. Setelah tadi si pucat, sekarang Ibunya. Apa tidak bisa mereka membiarkan dirinya tenang sebentar saja? Kibum berjalan malas untuk membukakan pintu. Ia tahu, Ibu tirinya itu sama persis wataknya dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi mereka tidak akan berhenti mengetuk pintu kamarnya sebelum dia membukakan pintu.

Sosok wanita cantik itu tersenyum lebar –sama seperti senyum si pucat, bagi Kibum. Ditangannya ada semangkuk jjajangmyeon panas. "Ini untukmu. Tadinya Kyuhyun mau memberikannya langsung padamu, tapi dia pergi tadi"

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Meski begitu, setidaknya kau harus makan. Nanti maagmu kambuh" disodorkannya jjajangmyeon itu pada Kibum. "Ambilah"

"Kau pikir—dengan selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku, aku akan menerimamu dan anakmu?"

Nyonya Kim tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya Kibum berbicara panjang padanya, sayangnya ucapan Kibum begitu menyakitinya. Wanita itu tetap memasang senyumnya. Bukankah ini adalah konsekuensi yang diucapkan suaminya dulu saat melamarnya? Bahwa akan sulit baginya mendapatkan hati Kibum? Jadi dia tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Aku tahu, sulit bagimu menerima kehadiranku dan Kyuhyun. Tapi pelan-pelan kau pasti akan menerima kami. Kyuhyun selalu bicara seperti itu padaku. Dan aku percaya. Kau hanya butuh waktu"

"Tempat Ibu—"

"Aku tak akan mengambilnya. Bahkan didalam hati Ayahmu pun, aku tak akan mengambilnya" potong Nyonya Kim. "Kalau kau merasa risih dengan kehadiranku dan Kyuhyun, kau boleh tetap mengabaikan kami, Kibum. Aku tak keberatan"

"Ibumu mempunyai tempat yang sangat spesial dihati Ayahmu. Tak akan ada yang menggantikannya, Kibum" Nyonya Kim berdehem. "Makanlah. Ini sudah lewat makan siang" dipaksanya tangan Kibum menerima semangkuk jjajangmyeon, kemudian wanita itu berbalik, berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Untuk sesaat, dia ingin menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Kibum menatap punggung wanita yang masih enggan ia terima sebagai Ibunya. Punggung Itu seperti punggung Ibunya. Diam-diam dia merasa bersalah telah berbicara seperti itu pada Nyonya Kim. Kibum melirik jjajangmyeon ditangannya, sedikit tersenyum sinis kemudian membawanya masuk kedalam kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Changmin menyerahkan segelas hot chocolate pada Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan game didepannya. Tangannya dengan cekatan memencet stick PS, menyuruh pasukan-pasukan virtualnya membunuh sang bos mafia. Mem-pause, Kyuhyun menerima sodoran segelas hot chocolate dari Changmin.

"Aku ingin bertanding game" jawab Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu kemudian sibuk meniupi hot chocolate ditangannya. "Ibu tak bisa menemaniku bermain game—Kibum hyung tidak mau bermain denganku"

Changmin menghela nafas. "Kau yakin tak mau cerita denganku?" katanya sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun –bersandar pada ranjangnya. "Kau bilang aku temanmu"

"Ya. Kau temanku, Shim" jawab Kyuhyun. "Dan tak ada yang perlu kuceritakan padamu"

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Shim, aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar denganmu" katanya. "Orangtuamu—tidak pulang lagi?"

Changmin menghela nafas. "Ya. Kau selalu tahu itu" ada nada kekecewaan yang didengar Kyuhyun. "Mereka sibuk. Katanya bisnis yang di Eropa sedang berkembang, jadi tak punya waktu untuk pulang. Bahkan mungkin saat kita lulus pun, mereka tak akan datang menerima laporan prestasiku"

"Aku akan bilang pada Ibuku untuk mengambilkan laporan punyamu juga"

"Selalu seperti itu, Kyuhyun. Sejak dulu, sejak aku masih kanak-kanak" dengus Changmin. Pemuda itu tertawa hambar kemudian. "Aku iri padamu"

"Sudah kubilang, Orangtuaku adalah orangtuamu, Shim" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Changmin. "Kibum hyung—membakar bajuku yang sama seperti miliknya" aku Kyuhyun akhirnya. Pemuda itu menutup matanya, merasakan matanya memanas. "Sepertinya dia tidak menyukai pakaiannya yang kutiru"

"Kau sih ada-ada saja. Baju seperti itu apa bagusnya coba?"

"Aku suka baju Kibum hyung. Sweater-nya hangat" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku kesal, ingin marah. Tapi aku tak punya hak marah pada Kibum hyung"

"Ya ya, jadi kau menjadikan rumahku sebagai pelarian huh?"

"Dan kau selalu tahu" Kyuhyun menggerutu tak suka. "Lain kali, sebaiknya kau tak bertanya ini-itu padaku. Pura-pura saja tidak tahu"

"Tsk—mana ada yang seperti itu, Cho! Kau sahabatku. Kalau kau selalu tahu apa masalahku tanpa aku harus menceritakannya, bagaimana aku tahu masalahmu tanpa bertanya padamu? Kau tahu aku tak pandai membaca situasi sepertimu, Cho" dengus Changmin. "Jadi—berbicaralah jika kau punya masalah, dengan begitu aku akan tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan"

"Shim, terimakasih" ucap Kyuhyun setelah lama mereka terdiam.

"Untuk?"

"Menjadi sahabatku"

"Kau tak pernah mengatakan ini, Kyuhyun. Dan—itu menjijikan"

"YA! Shim! Akan kubuat kau menyesal mengatakan hal itu" pekik Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu segera berlari mengejar Changmin yang berlari keluar kamar. Keduanya tak memperhatikan jika mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian para maid dirumah Changmin. Hei, bukankah mereka memang sudah sering menjadi pucat perhatian? Karena hanya dengan Cho Kyuhyun-lah, Shim Changmin menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Karena hanya dengan Cho Kyuhyun-lah, rumah Shim Changmin menjadi ramai. Ya, karena Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah sahabat baik.

Tuan Kim berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan senyum mengembang. Tangan kanannya menjinjing tas kantornya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menjinjing beberapa paper bag berisi oleh-oleh untuk istri dan anak-anaknya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi yang didapatnya dari Kyuhyun –karena Kibum tak bisa bereaksi sebaik Kyuhyun. Huh, membayangkannya saja membuat Tuan Kim merasa sangat senang.

**.**

**.**

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

Ada seperangkat PS yang sengaja ia belikan untuk kedua putranya. Meski tak semaniak Kyuhyun, tapi Kibum juga menyukai bermain game. Dulu, putranya itu sering sekali merengek minta ditemani bermain PS kemudian mengeluh jika dirinya ingin memiliki seorang adik yang juga suka bermain game.

Tuan Kim menghela nafas kasar. Kibum tak menyukai Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kibum tak segan-segan menunjukan ketidaksukaannya pada adiknya itu. Dan buruknya, dirinya tak pernah bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan sekedar menegur Kibum pun tak dia lakukan. Tuan Kim hanya takut Kibum terluka oleh ucapannya.

Suara deheman membuat Tuan Kim tersadar dari lamunannya. Pria itu tersenyum ketika melihat istrinya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Nampaknya dia baru saja kepergok melamun.

"Masuklah. Udara semakin dingin saja"

Tuan Kim mengangguk, menurut. Pria itu membiarkan wanita itu mengambil alih tas kerjanya. Dia duduk dengan pandangan mengelilingi rumah mereka. Kemana kedua putranya? Kalau Kibum ia bisa menebak kalau putranya itu pasti sedang mengurung diri dikamar. Seperti biasanya –setidaknya sejak kehadiran Kim Hana dan Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi—dimana Kyuhyun? Bukankah biasanya bocah pucat itu sedang bermain PSP ditemani Ibunya yang akan menggerutu menyuruhnya berhenti bermain?

"Kemana Kyuhyun?" tanyanya begitu Nyonya Kim masuk dengan membawa segelas kopi panas.

"Seharusnya kau menanyakan Kibum" Nyonya Kim menyodorkan segelas kopi yang baru saja dibuat olehnya.

"Aku mengenal Kibum, dia pasti berada dikamarnya kan?" Tuan Kim menerima sodoran kopi dari istrinya. "Jadi kemana Kyuhyun?"

"Dia ijin pergi tadi. Mungkin menemui Changmin" ditatapnya Tuan Kim yang sedang menyesap kopinya. "Karena kau mengenalnya—Kibum maksudku, jadi kau tahu apa yang dia sukai dan tidak kan?"

"Jangan memulai lagi Hana-ya" Tuan Kim menatap sepasang mata cokelat Kim Hana. "Aku lelah"

"Aku juga lelah. Tapi Kibum mungkin lebih lelah" Kim Hana berucap pelan. "Kita akhiri saja disini, Kim Heejun"

Tuan Kim menatap tak percaya sosok didepannya.

*TBC*

Ini fanfic kedua yang juga bakal aku post di ffn

gimana? mind RnR?

oya, review di fanfic 'Missin' U' udah aku baca, seneng deh kalo karyaku diterima

dan ternyata ada reader-ku juga yang dari wp ya? makasih udah ngeriview juga disini, soal wp, aku belum bisa update disana soalnya wp ngga bisa dibuka dilaptopku -_- tapi aku usahain minggu depan udah update ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Brothers**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Angst, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad plot, OoC. Don't like it, don't read it!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot**

**2**

"Menghubungi Ibumu?"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja meletakan gagang telepon diruang keluarga Changmin mengangguk singkat. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju sofa, kemudian mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman disana. Changmin yang baru saja datang dengan beberapa makanan ringan ditangannya, mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian. "Ibumu tak mengijinkanmu menginap?" itu pertanyaan bodoh, Changmin tahu itu, tapi entah mengapa ia tetap menanyakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berpikir.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin, "Ada yang tidak beres" katanya. "Suara Ibu aneh. Dan—Ibu malah menyuruhku menginap beberapa hari dirumahmu" lanjutnya.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Nyonya Kim memang tak pernah melarang Kyuhyun menginap dirumahnya karena Ibu sahabatnya itu tahu betul bagaimana kondisi keluarganya. Tapi menyuruh Kyuhyun menginap, rasa-rasanya tebakan Kyuhyun tentang ada yang tidak beres itu benar. Ia mengenal Nyonya Kim, wanita cantik itu bahkan selalu khawatir pada Kyuhyun –bahkan untuk sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk dikhawatirkan. Kadang itu membuatnya iri.

"Pulanglah"

"E?"

"Kau bilang ada yang tidak beres. Jadi cari tahu sana!"

"Tidak perlu. Ibu pasti akan memberitahukan padaku jika ada sesuatu yang penting. Jika dia belum memberitahu—mungkin dia belum siap memberitahukannya padaku"

Oke, Changmin juga berpikir seperti itu. Ibu Kyuhyun punya pemikiran yang sama seperti Kyuhyun, karenanya mudah bagi Kyuhyun membaca situasi jika berhubungan dengan Ibunya. Dan lagi-lagi Changmin merasa iri pada Kyuhyun –pada keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Aku iri padamu" Changmin mulai mengunyah kentang goreng yang baru saja dibawakan seorang maid. "Kau punya pemikiran yang sama dengan Ibumu. Dan—jangan bilang lagi Ibumu adalah Ibuku. Aku sudah tahu" Changmin mendelik pada Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka mulutnya hendak menyanggah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, nyatanya Changmin bisa menebak apa yang akan dia ucapkan jika pemuda itu mulai mengeluh iri padanya. Tentu saja. "Aku akan menginap seperti yang Ibu minta. Aku anak baik kan?" katanya dengan nada bangga.

"Tsk—berhenti omong kosong Cho. Kau hanya menghindari hyung menyebalkanmu itu" Changmin berdecak. "Kau marah, tapi tak tahu harus bagaimana, karena itu kau memilih menyingkir untuk sementara"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan ucapan Changmin. Pemuda itu mengambil snack dari atas meja, memakannya tanpa nafsu. Itu benar. Apa yang diucapkan Changmin itu benar. Ia marah. Ia ingin sekali memukul kakaknya itu. Tapi—hubungannya dengan sang kakak tidaklah baik. Bahkan bisa dibilang seperti ada sekat pembatas yang bahkan dia tak bisa lewati. Padahal ini sudah tahun kelimanya menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim. Tapi itu masih belum cukup ternyata untuk Kibum membuka hati untuknya.

"Ayo main game, sepuasnya"

**.**

**.**

Kim Hana meletakan gagang telepon dengan tangan gemetar. Diedarkannya pandangannya mengitari isi ruang keluarga. Satu yang dilihatnya. Berantakan. Wanita setengahbaya itu menghela nafas, Tuan Kim yang melakukannya tadi. Pria itu membanting semua yang ada didepannya ketika mendengar ucapan Nyonya Kim.

"Astaga—Kibumie!"

Nyonya Kim terkejut ketika melihat Kibum sudah berdiri diujung tangga dengan wajah datarnya. Nyonya Kim tersenyum, mencoba memperlihatkan pada Kibum bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Ya. Nyonya Kim tahu pasti bahwa Kibum bisa saja mendengar semuanya. Meski wanita itu berharap Kibum mendengarkan musik saja seperti biasanya.

"Kyuhyun akan menginap dirumah Changmin. Aku akan menyuruh Tuan Jung mengirimkan pakaian Kyuhyun dan peralatan sekolahnya"

Kibum tetap memandang datar Nyonya Kim yang berlalu setelah mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu. Kalimat itu mendadak membuatnya merasa takut. Entah mengapa. Yang dia tahu pasti adalah bahwa Nyonya Kim sedang berusaha membuat Kyuhyun menginap dirumah Changmin untuk menutupi masalah ini. Masalah yang sebenarnya berasal dari dirinya.

**.**

**.**

Entah bagaimana, Kibum berjalan menuju ruang kerja Ayahnya dilantai dua –berada diantara kamarnya dan kamar Kyuhyun. Kibum ingat, ayahnya bilang bahwa ia ingin membuat semuanya seadil-adilnya antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Dan Kibum ingat juga, dia mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Baginya, tidak ada yang boleh dibagi dengan bocah menyebalkan itu. Tidak ruangannya, hatinya apalagi Ayahnya. Huh—sekarang dia mulai berpikir bahwa dia begitu egois kala itu.

"Boleh aku bicara?" tanyanya ketika pintu terbuka. Ia bahkan melupakan tata krama tentang mengetuk pintu tadi. Dan—Kibum benar-benar lupa. sungguh!

Tuan Kim yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya, menatap Kibum kemudian tersenyum. Sungguh, Kibum benci senyum itu –senyum yang sama seperti yang diperlihatkan Nyonya Kim Hana. Senyum yang menandakan kepura-puraan, senyum yang—ingin terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kibum?" tanya Tuan Kim. Pria paruhbaya itu melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakannya.

"Ada apa?"

"E?"

"Ruangan dibawah"

Tuan Kim tersenyum, meringis sebenarnya. "Tim basket NBA-ku kalah. Padahal aku bertaruh dengan teman-temanku" katanya dengan nada semenyesal mungkin.

Kibum benci ini. Benci ketika dirinya tak bisa jujur dengan mengatakan bahwa dia membenci sikap Ayahnya yang selalu membuat semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Kibum benci dirinya yang tak bisa mengeluarkan emosinya dan lebih memilih menyimpannya sendiri. Kibum benci dirinya yang tahu bahwa Ayahnya berbohong tapi ia tetap diam saja. Kibum benci dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Oh—aku ingin bertanya mengenai PSP baru yang kau janjikan"

Tuan Kim menepuk keningnya, "Tertinggal di mobil, Bum. Ambil sana" katanya. Namun sebelum Kibum membalikan badan, pria paruhbaya itu sudah memanggilnya lagi. "Tidak. Tidak. Aku menyimpannya dimeja ruang keluarga tadi. Coba kau lihat" katanya sambil meringis.

Kibum membalikan badan, menghela nafas. Inilah Ayahnya itu, ayahnya yang bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Ayahnya yang tak ingin membebani apapun padanya. Padahal ia kan anaknya, seseorang yang pantas berbagi beban dengan Ayahnya.

Ada Nyonya Kim diruang keluarga ketika Kibum sampai disana. Wanita itu sedang membereskan pecahan guci antik. Kibum menatap sekeliling, tak menemukan Bibi Jung –seseorang yang disewa untuk membantu Ibu tirinya membereskan rumah. Sepertinya Bibi Jung sudah pulang, atau—disuruh pulang?

"Kemana Bibi Jung?"

Nyonya Kim tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Dia bahkan tak mendengar langkah kaki Kibum. Benarkah?

"Sudah kusuruh pulang sejak sore" Nyonya Kim menjawab. "Mengapa belum tidur? Ini hampir larut, Kibum. Pergi tidur sana"

"Mengapa—kau bersikap seolah kau Ibuku?"

Tubuh Nyonya Kim bergetar. Lagi-lagi karena Kibum, karena ucapan Kibum yang menusuknya. Ucapan Kibum yang menyadarkannya. Dirinya bukan siapa-siapa disini. "Aku tidak berpikir begitu, Bum. Aku hanya khawatir kau kesiangan besok" ucapnya tanpa menoleh. "Maaf jika kau merasa begitu"

"Jangan kesini!" Nyonya Kim setengah berteriak ketika Kibum berjalan santai kearahnya. "Banyak pecahan guci" lanjutnya ketika melihat alis Kibum bertaut.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil oleh-oleh dari Ayah"

"Akan kuambilkan. Diam disana"

Kibum melihat sendiri wanita setengahbaya yang sudah 5 tahun menjadi Ibu tirinya itu berjalan kearahnya dengan kaki berdarah. Ada perasaan muak yang menyelimutinya. Ia muak melihat semua orang memakai topeng baik-baik saja. Tidak bisakah semua orang lebih jujur? Seperti dirinya misalnya. Katakan suka jika suka dan benci jika benci. Apa itu sulit?

"Pergilah kekamar. Aku akan membereskan ini"

Dan ini yang dibenci Kibum selanjutnya dari dirinya. Bahwa dirinya tetap melangkah menjauhi ruang keluarga meski hatinya memaksanya tetap tinggal disana. Meski tak membantu setidaknya menemani Ibu tirinya membereskan semua kekacauan yang ia yakin berasal dari dirinya, pasti tidaklah buruk.

Kibum tahu ada batas kesabaran untuk seseorang. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia berharap bahwa Ibu tirinya itu punya kesabaran yang lebih dalam menghadapinya. Ia takut ada yang hilang lagi dalam hidupnya. Jujur, ia belum siap.

.

.

Pagi itu dikediaman Shim berbeda dengan pagi dihari-hari sebelumnya. Pasalnya pagi ini si Tuan Muda Shim sudah membuat keributan dengan berusaha keras membangunkan sang sahabat dari tidurnya. Sebenarnya itu hal biasa, Kyuhyun selalu bangun siang. Tapi yang membuat Changmin uring-uringan adalah bahwa Kyuhyun tidur disofa kamarnya tanpa selimut. Apa Kyuhyun sedang berusaha bunuh diri?

"YAK!"

Para maid menggelengkan kepalanya ketika akhirnya suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih keras dibanding suara Changmin. Dan mereka berani bertaruh bahwa sebentar lagi kedua sahabat itu akan saling beradu argumen, dan berakhir dengan kemenangan Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah mengenal mereka lama.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SHIM?!"

Changmin mundur selangkah. Ia membangunkan iblis tidur rupanya. "SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU PADAMU CHO?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI?!"

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan suara normal.

"Pertama; kau tidur di sofa. Kedua; kau tidak menggunakan selimut. Ketiga; kau tidak menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Kau mau bunuh diri? Ini puncak musim dingin, Kyuhyun" Changmin menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Kau mau Ibumu mencincangku saat kuberitahu kau sakit?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos. Ah—sepertinya semalam dia ketiduran hingga lupa menghidupkan pemanas ruangan, bahkan lupa berpindah ke ranjang Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin sudah terlelap lebih dulu setelah dikalahkan Kyuhyun pada permainan PS ke-16-nya semalam. Ia frustasi.

"Aku ketiduran" aku Kyuhyun. "Dan—aku tak apa-apa. Jadi jangan khawatir seperti itu" lanjutnya sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Changmin mendengus. Kyuhyun selalu akan bilang dia baik-baik saja. Ia tahu itu. Bukankah dia sudah lama mengenal Kyuhyun?

"Ya. Kau menang lagi, Cho!"

"Dan kau selalu mengetesku" sindir Kyuhyun. "Apa Paman Jung sudah kemari? Ini ransel dan seragamku kan?"

"Lihatkan? Kau amnesia"

"Aku serius Chwang!" Kyuhyun mendelik.

"Tentu saja itu punyamu, bodoh! Kau tidak lihat aku sudah pakai seragam. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 7"

"APA?!"

Dan selanjutnya Changmin tertawa keras begitu melihat Kyuhyun berlari terburu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Hari ini pelajaran pertama ada Miss Kwon, guru sejarah yang cerewet dan membosankan. Kalau tidak ingat akan ada ulangan, Changmin pasti membiarkan saja Kyuhyun tidur dan menjadikannya alasan saat Kyuhyun bangun nanti. Jadi dia bisa bolos berdua dengan Kyuhyun, dan jika ada tugas, ia tak harus mengerjakannya sendiri. Ide bagus Shim!

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Kibum-ie"

Kibum tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega ketika masih mendapati Nyonya Kim menyapanya ramah dimeja makan. Ibu tirinya itu duduk sambil menata makanan diatas meja. Tanpa sadar Kibum melirik kaki Nyonya Kim, ia menghela nafas lagi ketika melihat kaki Ibu tirinya itu diperban.

Tidak ada yang berubah ternyata. Yang membedakannya adalah bahwa kini tak ada adik tirinya yang menyebalkan yang menunggunya didepan kamarnya atau ikut menyapanya saat ia sampai dimeja makan. Merasa kehilangan huh?

"Ayah mana?"

"Masih diruang kerjanya. Dia sepertinya sibuk" Nyonya Kim mendengus, atau—pura-pura mendengus?. "Aku akan mengantar makanan padanya nanti"

Kibum tahu Ayahnya seorang workholic, tapi ia juga tahu Ayahnya tak akan mau kehilangan moment sarapan bersama putranya. Ia mengenal Ayahnya dengan baik. Ayahnya pasti akan memanfaatkan waktunya bersama putranya dibanding pekerjaan yang tak ada habisnya itu. Karena—hanya saat sarapanlah biasanya mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimana Tuan Jung?" suara Nyonya Kim menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunannya. Ibu tirinya itu sedang berbicara dengan Paman Jung, suami Bibi Jung, yang keluarganya sewa untuk memotong rumput dihalaman depan.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun belum bangun. Aku hanya bertemu temannya saja"

"Anak itu benar-benar. Kalau aku tidak ada, siapa yang akan dia takuti lagi? Tsk" Nyonya Kim bergumam kesal. "Terimakasih Tuan Jung. Anda bisa pulang"

"Apa maksud anda?"

"E?"

Kibum meletakan garpu dan sendoknya. "Aku tidak tanya apapun" katanya lalu mengelap sudut bibirnya. "Aku berangkat" katanya lalu berlalu, meninggalkan Nyonya Kim yang masih mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat kelakuan Kibum.

**.**

**.**

Laptop itu menyala. Tuan Kim memandanginya dalam diam. Sesekali ia tersenyum. Itu foto keluarganya. Foto Kibum kecilnya, foto istri tercintanya. Hingga—foto dua orang baru dalam hidupnya. Dua orang yang berhasil membuat hidupnya kembali berwarna.

Tapi—

Ia lupa. Apa hidup Kibum juga berwarna dengan kehadiran dua orang itu? Apa Kibum merasa bahagia seperti dirinya dengan kehadiran dua orang itu? Apa Kibum—

Ya, ia melupakan perasaan Kibum selama 5 tahun ini. Ayah macam apa dia?!

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Suara itu menghentikan lamunannya. "Kau sudah masuk. Kemarilah" katanya tanpa menoleh.

Nyonya Kim masuk dengan nampan berisi sarapan untuk Tuan Kim. Wanita cantik itu meletakan nampan yang ia bawa diatas meja, disamping laptop yang masih menyala. Seulas senyum berkembang diwajahnya ketika melihat apa yang sedang dilihat suaminya itu.

"Dia cantik kan?"

"Tidak secantik diriku"

Tuan Kim terkekeh. "Kau masih sama saja seperti dulu. Membanggakan dirimu sendiri"

"Itu kenyataan, Hyun-ah" bela Nyonya Kim. Ia tertawa ketika menyadari dirinya memanggil nama kecil Tuan Kim. "Maaf membuatmu marah semalam" katanya pelan.

"Terimakasih"

"E?"

"Mengingatkanku tentang perasaan Kibum" Tuan Kim menghela nafas. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana nantinya jika kau tak mengingatkanku. Aku egois kan?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Kadang manusia ada pada fase egois. Jangan khawatir" Nyonya Kim menepuk pundak Tuan Kim.

"Apa—tidak apa-apa kalau kita berhenti disini?" tanya Tuan Kim setelah keduanya terdiam sambil melihat foto-foto dilayar laptop.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, mengangguk kemudian. "Jihyun pasti paham. Jungmin juga" katanya sambil menatap layar laptop Tuan Kim.

Tuan Kim menoleh, mendapati Nyonya Kim tengah tersenyum melihat foto keluarganya. Tak ada yang berubah dari wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya itu. Semuanya tampak sempurna. Pantas saja, si ketua OSIS, Cho Jungmin yang terkenal perfeksionis itu, benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok ini.

"Mau kutunjukan foto-foto kita?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Nyonya Kim, Tuan Kim segera membuka folder yang dia beri tanda khusus dilaptopnya. Dan seketika foto-foto masa SMA mereka terbuka, membuat keduanya tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar. Mungkin benar kata orang, foto adalah alat untuk mengingatkan tentang sebuah memori. Dan hari itu dihabiskan keduanya untuk mengenang masa SMA mereka.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap datar pemuda berbadan besar didepannya. Ia tak mengenalnya. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu tertutup hingga bahkan pemuda didepannya saja ia tak tahu padahal pemuda itu popular. Berniat melewati pemuda itu, kaki Kyuhyun dijegal dan—

_**Bruk**_

Darah Kyuhyun mendidih mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Dia rasa dia tak pernah punya masalah dengan pemuda yang baru saja menjegal kakinya. Bahkan berbicara saja dengannya –mungkin, ia tak pernah. Kyuhyun berdiri, menatap sengit pemuda yang sekarang sedang menyimpan kedua tangannya disaku celananya.

"Apa ini pem-bully-an?" tanyanya sarkatis.

"Bukan. Tapi—kau boleh menamainya begitu, anak datar"

_**Brugh**_

"Ini untuk kakiku yang kau jegal"

_**Brugh**_

"Ini untuk ketidaksopananmu padaku!"

Dan perkelahian khas anak _high school _tersaji disana, dilorong utama dekat ruang guru. Membuat guru-buru yang bersiap masuk kedalam kelas karena bel istirahat berakhir baru saja berbunyi langsung mendapati kedua murid itu. Jadi—Changmin pun yang sudah bersusah payah mendesak kerumunan untuk menghalangi perkelahian keduanya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Choi Seunghyun. Ikut keruangan saya"

Changmin sungguh berharap _mood _kepala sekolah mereka sedang baik. Jadi Kyuhyun maupun Seunghyun tak mendapat _skorsing_.

.

.

Kyuhyun menunduk, tak berani menatap sosok yang kini tengah mendapat laporan perilakunya dari sang kepala sekolah yang sepertinya dalam _mood _buruk –menurut Changmin. Seunghyun sudah keluar sejak sejam yang lalu bersama Ibunya, setelah mendapat laporan yang sama pula. Kyuhyun meringis melihat Seunghyun dicubit ibunya tadi.

Setelah menimbang tadi, Kyuhyun akhirnya memberi nomor ponsel Kibum pada Kepala Sekolah. Ia tak mau ambil resiko dijewet Ibunya didepan semua orang. Mau ditaruh dimana muka datarnya jika itu terjadi? Ibunya kan suka tak tahu tempat kalau mau marah padanya.

"Terimakasih untuk kebaikan Anda, kepala sekolah Yoo" suara Kibum menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Pemuda pucat itu berdiri setelah melihat Kibum berdiri sambil menunduk pada kepala sekolah. Ia melakukannya juga.

Sedikit mengeluh, menyesali keputusannya memanggil Kibum sebagai walinya, Kyuhyun mengikuti Kibum keluar ruang kepala sekolah, berjalan terus sampai taman. Kyuhyun tahu Kibum akan memarahinya. Mungkinkah?

"Jadi—apa maksudmu memberi nomor ponselku pada Kepala Sekolahmu?"

"Seharusnya kau bertanya; 'Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun?' begitu!" protes Kyuhyun. Ia memasang wajah merajuk andalannya. Namun ketika melihat Kibum menatapnya datar, ia segera menghentikan acara merajuknya. "Ayah pasti sibuk. Dan aku tak mau Ibu menjewerku didepan teman-temanku" akunya.

"Tunggu saja sampai mereka tahu!"

Dan setelahnya Kibum benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun, membawa sebuah perasaan hangat kedalam hatinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia terlibat adu argumen untuk membela seseorang. Dan hebatnya, orang yang dibelanya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau—mengobati lukaku kan?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kemarilah"

Kyuhyun membalikan badan, menemukan Changmin dengan kotak P3K ditangannya. Tanpa sepatah kata, ia mendekati Changmin, mendudukan dirinya disamping Changmin disalah satu kursi ditaman sekolah. Ia biarkan Changmin merawatnya, mengobati lukanya. Sesekali ia meringis menahan perih.

"Kenapa kau berkelahi?" tanya Changmin disela mengobatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia tiba-tiba saja menghadang jalanku" Kyuhyun meringis, menepis tangan Changmin yang hendak mengoles obat dipelipisnya. "Sakit. Jangan sentuh telalu lama"

"Sudah tahu sakit, tapi kau malah melawannya" keluh Changmin.

"Lalu maksudmu aku harus melarikan diri sebagai pengecut?"

"Ada yang bilang saat kita tidak yakin menang melawan seseorang, maka hal yang harus kita lakukan adalah menghindar"

Kyuhyun berdecih mendengar penuturan Changmin. Ia tahu Changmin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Ia berani bertaruh. "Bagaimana aku harus menutupi ini dari Ibu?" katanya sedikit frustasi.

"Tsk—kau masih amnesia huh? Kau menginap dirumahku. Ingat?"

"AH!" Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa sih?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, karena Changmin terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Mau kucari tahu mengapa Choi Seunghyun mengganggumu?" tawar Changmin. Pemuda itu sedang membereskan kotak P3K yang diambilnya dari ruang UKS tadi.

"Memang perlu ya?"

"Jangan bodoh. Kau harus tahu duduk permasalahannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini" katanya sambil memandang kesal kearah Kyuhyun.

"Berapa hari yang kau perlukan?"

"Paling lama lusa"

"Lama sekali"

"YA! Aku hanya sedang malas menjadi detektif. Kalau bukan karena dirimu, aku pasti tidak mau melakukan ini"

Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri, melangkah menjauhi Changmin yang berteriak memintanya berhenti. Dan dia mengabaikan Changmin dengan terus berjalan berlawanan arah dengan kelasnya. Ia bisa pastikan Changmin bisa mengetahui maksudnya. Ia ingin membolos pelajaran terakhir.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Los Angeles**_

Sosoknya yang khas Asia itu membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Apalagi dengan senyum yang selalu berkembang diwajah polos bak porselinnya. Sosok itu adalah sosok yang wanita manapun akan membalikan badan ketika berpapasan dengannya hanya untuk sekedar menikmati punggungnya yang bergoyang mengikuti langkahnya.

"Aiden Lee!"

Dan para wanita akan mendengus ketika melihat sosok wanita itu mendekati si Aiden Lee. Sosok sempurna dimata mereka. Para wanita itu iri, bagaimana gadis itu bisa begitu mudah mendapat atensi si pemuda tampan itu.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Jangan menggodaku!" katanya dengan ketus. "Dan gunakan bahasa korea" lanjutnya. "Sial mereka melihatku seperti mau memakanku saja" keluhnya sambil menarik lengan si Aiden Lee.

Aiden Lee tertawa mendengar gumaman sang sahabat. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar gumaman yang lebih seperti mengumpat dari sang sahabat. Dan bersyukurlah sahabatnya itu menggunakan bahasa korea untuk mengumpat. Kalau tidak, ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada sahabat baiknya ini.

"Ada apa, Tif?"

"Mengapa tidak memberitahuku? Kau mau kembali ke Seoul kan?" katanya setelah melepas tangannya dari lengan si Aiden Lee. Gadis itu melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Ya. Jungsoo hyung yang menginginkannya"

"Dan kutebak kau juga menginginkannya" kata sang gadis.

"Kau mengenalku, Tiffany Hwang" tepukan dikepala gadis itu –Tiffany, membuat gadis itu menjerit kesal. "Jangan merusak rambutku. Aku ada kencan setelah ini!"

"Teman macam apa kau? Aku akan kembali ke Seoul dan kau masih mau berkencan?!" si Aiden Lee mendelik kesal pada gadis blasteran didepannya.

Tiffany mendecih. "Kau terlalu mendramatisir Donghae!"

Si Aiden Lee –Donghae, mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Dirinya kemudian duduk. "Ayah ingin kami menemukan mereka" akunya. Tiffany tahu semuanya tentang keluarganya. Ia sudah bertetangga dengan gadis itu lama.

"Lalu—perusahaan kalian yang disini bagaimana?"

"Kan ada Ayahmu" jawab Donghae santai. "Ayahmu lebih tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk perusahaan itu"

"Bicaralah pada Ayahku" katanya lalu berdiri. "Aku pergi dulu. Jangan kembali ke Seoul tanpa berpamitan padaku. Mengerti?" katanya lalu berjalan menjauhi Donghae yang memandang kosong kedepan.

"Aku pulang"

Donghae mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Ia melihat kakaknya sedang sibuk didapur mini diapartemen mereka. Ia tadinya tak tahu mengapa kakaknya lebih memilih menjual rumah mereka setelah ayah mereka meninggal dibanding tinggal dirumah penuh kenangan itu. Tapi—jawaban kakaknya pada hari keempat mereka tinggal di apartemen ini, membuatnya sadar, bahwa—

"_Kau benar, Donghae. Rumah itu menyimpan banyak kenangan tentang Ayah. Tapi—dirumah itu juga, kita kehilangan kontak dengan mereka"_

Sang kakak menggelengkan kepalanya ketika lagi-lagi mendapati adiknya melamun. Pemuda 25 tahun itu menghentikan kegiatan memotong sayuran dan berjalan mendekati sang adik. Ditepuknya pundak sang adik.

"Melamun?"

"Jungsoo hyung? Kau membuatku jantungan" katanya kesal.

"Jangan melamun, Donghae. Cepat ganti bajumu, 15 menit lagi makan malam selesai"

Mengangguk, Donghae berjalan menjauhi Leeteuk. Dia masuk kedalam kamarnya, menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur. Daripada berganti pakaian atau mandi, memejamkan mata lebih membuatnya rileks. Ia lelah.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bersantai"

Kakaknya masuk kedalam kamarnya. celemek berwarna putih yang tadi dipakai kakaknya sudah ditanggalkan. "Ada apa?" dan kakaknya begitu mengenal dirinya.

"Bagaimana—kalau kita tak bisa menemukan mereka hyung?"

"Maka kita akan mencarinya lagi. Seterusnya, sampai kita bertemu mereka" jawaban mantap sang kakak membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar. Ia mengerti mengapa semua orang begitu menyayangi kakaknya, karena kakaknya bisa membuat semua orang melihat sisi positif dari hal tak mungkin sekalipun. Kakaknya memang yang terhebat.

*TBC*

Akhirnya chapter 2 selese juga ^^

Fanfic ini bener-bener bakal Cuma 10 chapter kayanya. Kasian sama Kyu yang diabaikan terus sama Bum. Buat yang udah komentar dan baca makasih banget ^^ buat para reader baru salam kenal yaa ^^

mind RnR?

maaf ngga bisa bales satu satu review-nya, aku bener-bener seneng dapet sambutan yang hangat dari reader-deul semua... sekali lagi salam kenal dan selamat menikmati fanfic ini ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : My Brothers**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Angst, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad plot, OoC. Don't like it, don't read it!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot**

**3**

_**2 Hours Ago**_

"Jadi—bagaimana kalau—"

Kibum mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku celananya begitu dirasa smartphone-nya bergetar. Ia berjalan menjauhi teman-teman satu kelompoknya yang sedang berdiskusi untuk tugas mereka. Ia mengernyitkan dahi begitu melihat nomor yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Itu nomor tak dikenal.

"Hallo?"

"_Apa saya berbicara dengan Kim Kibum?"_

"Ya. Saya sendiri. Maaf anda siapa?"

"_Begini, saya adalah—"_

Kibum menghela nafas kasar. Pemuda stoic itu bergegas menyimpan ponselnya begitu panggilan terputus, kemudian mengambil mantelnya, mengabaikan tatapan bertanya teman-temannya. Satu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Kyuhyun.

Kibum sebenarnya bisa saja tak peduli, bisa saja mengabaikan panggilan itu. Tapi—ada satu suara dalam sudut hatinya yang menyuruhnya untuk datang. Jadi dia akan datang kesana. Masa bodo dengan tugasnya. Ia yakin, teman-temannya itu tak akan mendepaknya keluar dari kelompok karena masalah ini. Dia cukup yakin dengan kemampuannya, dan teman-temannya itu pasti membutuhkannya. Well, kita lihat saja nanti.

Hanya perlu waktu 15 menit, dan Kibum sudah berdiri didepan gerbang _high school _tempat dimana adik tirinya itu belajar. Dan sekarang ia bahkan bisa melihat Kyuhyun menunggunya dibawah hujan salju. Dan hal yang membuat Kibum kesal selanjutnya adalah—Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah begitu melihat dirinya, melupakan wajahnya yang penuh dengan luka. Bocah pucat itu berlari kearahnya kemudian menariknya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Entahlah, kali ini Kibum bahkan tak memberontak. Ia biarkan tangannya digandeng Kyuhyun.

Sudah ada seorang wanita setengahbaya didalam ruangan kepala sekolah saat Kibum dan Kyuhyun masuk. Kibum hanya melirik sebentar ketika wanita paruhbaya itu menatapnya kesal. Ia tipe yang tidak peduli pada pandangan orang lain padanya. Itulah kehidupannya selama ini, dan dia baik-baik saja selama ini.

"Baiklah, saya permisi Kepala Sekolah Yoo"

Wanita itu menarik bocah seusia Kyuhyun bersamanya. Kibum bertaruh pemuda itulah yang berkelahi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Anda Kim Kibum?"

"Ya"

Dan Kibum benar-benar mendelik ketika mendengar penuturan Kepala Sekolah. Kyuhyun –si pucat, adik tirinya yang ia nilai manja, berani memukul salah satu anak donatur tertinggi di Sekolah ini. Yang menjadi nilai plus Kyuhyun dimata Kibum kini adalah keberaniannya, bukan karena anak yang dipukulnya. Kibum cukup yakin, Ayahnya berada diurutan 3 terbesar untuk donatur sekolah ini.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat Ayahnya dan Ibu tirinya sedang duduk berdua dikursi ruang keluarga. Keduanya nampak tengah menikmati drama disalah satu channel televisi sambil menyesap kopi –tanpa berinteraksi. Dan lagi-lagi perasaan lega itu datang. Entah mengapa.

"Kau pulang, Bum?" suara Ayahnya menyadarkannya. Ia kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian Ayah dan Ibu tirinya. "Tumben"

"Kurasa Ayah yang tumben sudah pulang" Kibum menjawab –berniat menyindir Ayahnya, mendudukan dirinya disofa lain diruang keluarga. Hal itu cukup membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Kim saling pandang heran. Ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun Kibum mau duduk jika Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sedang berdua saja. Biasanya, Kibum lebih suka mengabaikan mereka dan menghabiskan banyak waktunya dikamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

Kibum membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Aku baru saja dipanggil kepala sekolah Yoo" katanya datar.

"Apa?"

"Ada apa?"

"Dia berkelahi dengan temannya"

"APA?!"

"Choi Sooyoung"

Kyuhyun membalikan badan, mendapati Changmin tengah berjalan kearahnya sambil melemparkan satu kaleng soft drink padanya. Beruntunglah ia punya reflek yang bagus hingga soft drink itu berhasil mendarat dengan mulus ditangannya. Ia kemudian membuka soft drink itu, meneguknya beberapa kali sambil melihat kebawah sana.

Ya. Sekarang dia berada diatap sekolah. Tempat strategis untuk membolos saat pelajaran guru mulai dirasa membosankan. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat seluruh bagian sekolah ini. Bahkan jika beruntung, dia bisa mendapat tontonan gratis, berupa guru BP yang sedang melakukan sweeping dan menemukan murid-murid yang membolos dikantin sekolah. Satu yang Kyuhyun dapat disini, bahwa tempat yang paling aman adalah yang paling berbahaya. Dan ia sudah membuktikannya. Ia tak pernah tertangkap guru BP selama membolos kesini.

"Siapa Choi Sooyoung?" tanyanya setelah lama ia terdiam.

"Adik Choi Seunghyun"

"Yang kutanya, apa hubungannya Choi Sooyoung dengan masalah ini"

Changmin menatap takjub Kyuhyun. "Kau tak mengenal Choi Sooyoung?"

"Orangnya saja aku tak tahu, bagaimana aku mengenalnya" Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas.

"Dia—yang kau tolak cintanya 2 hari yang lalu" jawab Changmin. "Didepan teman-temannya" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati Changmin yang tengah menganggukan kepalanya, meyakinkan dirinya. "Aku—"

"Sudah kubilang kau harus lebih membuka diri, Cho! Jangan hanya berkencan dengan PSP-mu saja" potong Changmin kesal.

Kyuhyun tak perlu tanya bagaimana Changmin mendapatkan informasi ini dengan cepat. Ia tahu Changmin. Sahabatnya itu pasti menggunakan ketenarannya untuk mendapatkan informasi dari para gadis yang suka sekali bergosip.

"Jadi—aku harus meminta maaf pada Choi Sooyoung jika ingin masalah ini berakhir?"

"Kau yakin mau melakukannya?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sangsi. Ia tahu watak Kyuhyun, sahabatnya itu tak akan mau minta maaf jika merasa tak bersalah.

"Kupikirkan nanti"

Tuh kan. Kyuhyun hanya meminta pendapatnya lalu kemudian akan menentukan semuanya sendiri tanpa mempertimbangkan pendapatnya. Changmin tahu, karenanya dia lebih memilih menanyakan apakah Kyuhyun yakin akan melakukannya atau tidak.

Keduanya kembali diam, menikmati hembusan angin yang memainkan surai rambut mereka. Hingga ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Kyuhyun menatap horor pada layar ponselnya begitu melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

"Hallo"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum berjalan mantap masuk kedalam pekarangan rumahnya. Dan kembali menghela nafas ketika mendapati sepatu Ayahnya sudah berada dirak sepatu –bersebelahan dengan sepatu Kibum. Kyuhyun hafal betul sepatu Kibum, ia menyukainya, tapi tak mau membelinya. Ingat kan dia tak bisa menalikan sepatunya sendiri? Dan semua sepatu Kibum yang Kyuhyun pikir bagus adalah sepatu bertali.

Pemuda pucat itu mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah sebelum berjalan masuk menuju ruang keluarga. Tadi Ibunya bilang mereka –yang artinya bukan hanya Ibunya, sudah menunggunya diruang keluarga.

"Aku pulang" katanya seceria mungkin. "Hya~ Ibu sakit~~" ucapan ceria itu berganti dengan teriakan ketika tangan Nyonya Kim menarik kupingnya kuat.

"Anak nakal! Siapa yang menyuruhmu berkelahi huh?!" Nyonya Kim tak bergeming meski Kyuhyun menunjukan wajah memelas andalannya.

"Dia yang duluan. Dia mengejekku" Kyuhyun membela diri. "Ini sakit Bu~" erangnya.

Tuh kan, Ibunya selalu tak tahu tempat kalau mau marah. kan Kyuhyun jadi malu sendiri dimarahi didepan Ayahnya dan Kibum. Apalagi keduanya memasang wajah ingin tertawa yang ditahan sebisa mungkin. Huh, Kyuhyun jadi tak menyesal lebih memilih memberikan nomor ponsel Kibum daripada Ibunya kepada Kepala Sekolah Yoo. Kalau Ibunya yang datang, dia bisa menjadi bulan-bulanan teman-temannya.

"Hana-ya, bicaralah baik-baik. Kasihan Kyuhyun" Tuan Kim mencoba menengahi. Ia kasihan melihat Kyuhyun yang meringis.

Nyonya Kim menghela nafas, menarik tangannya dari kuping Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah. "Baik. Jelaskan pada Ibu. Apa yang membuatmu memukul putra Tuan Choi?"

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum. Kakaknya itu pasti menceritakan semua yang diceritakan kepala sekolah padanya. Benar. Tak ada alasan bagi Kibum untuk menutupinya dari Ayah dan Ibunya. "Ini bukan masalah serius. Dia hanya salah paham, dan tak mau bertanya padaku" katanya sambil bersungut merasakan perih dibibirnya.

"Tapi kau tak harus memukulnya, Kyu" Nyonya Kim menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang lihat. Wajahmu jadi hancur begini"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Suara Ibunya sudah melunak.

"Ibu ambilkan obat dulu" Nyonya Cho berlalu, meninggalkan 3 pria diruang keluarga.

"Kau sungguh memukulnya?" itu pertanyaan dari Tuan Kim. Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia masih canggung dengan pria setengahbaya itu. Entahlah, ini hanya berlaku jika dia hanya berdua dengan Ayah tirinya atau bertiga seperti saat ini. Ibunya tidak tahu, dan sepertinya Ayah tirinya tak pernah membahas kecanggungannya pada sang Ibu.

"Haruskah Ayah bertanya seperti itu? Kita bisa melihat betapa urakannya anak ini"

Nyonya Kim yang hendak masuk keruang keluarga menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar Kibum berucap demikian. Hatinya berdenyut lagi. Dia melirik foto keluarga disana, foto sahabatnya –Jihyun. Ia tersenyum lirih, sebelum berjalan masuk dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali kau biarkan saja dia. Tidak usah melawannya"

"Ibu memberi respon seperti Changmin. Menyebalkan—aw!" Kyuhyun meringis ketika Ibunya menekan lukanya. Salahkan mulutnya yang suka tidak terkontrol itu.

"Jaga mulutmu, Kyu. Jangan menyumpahi Changmin atau siapapun lagi"

"Aku tidak mau plester ini" Kyuhyun mundur ketika Nyonya Cho hendak menempelkan plester polos dihidungnya. "Yang biru, Bu" tambahnya sambil mengganti plester ditangan Ibunya dengan plester pilihannya.

"Aku mau tidur. Menyebalkan. Disini kita diberi tontonan Ibu-Anak yang begitu mengharukan" sindir Kibum lalu berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Tuan Kim menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Kibum. Begitu punggung Kibum menghilang disertai suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras, pria setengahbaya itu menoleh pada istri dan putra bungsunya. Ia melihat itu lagi. Keraguan dimata istrinya. Dan—bagaimana dia tak bisa melihat apapun dimata Kyuhyun?

"Aku pergi tidur dulu, Bu" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, mencium pipi Ibunya. "Selamat malam Ayah" katanya lalu benar-benar berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang saling pandang kemudian terjadi percakapan serius diantara keduanya.

**.**

_Kibum-ie, Kyuhyun-ie, kami pergi ke rumah nenek kalian. Nenek tiba-tiba saja menghubungi dan ingin bertemu kami, jadi Ibu kalian belum sempat menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian. Jadi Kibum-ie buat sarapan sendiri dan juga untuk Kyuhyun, mengerti?_

_Salam hangat_

_Ayah_

_Ps : Jaga Kyuhyun_

**.**

Kibum mendengus begitu membaca note yang ditempel orangtuanya dilemari es. Ia tidak keberatan Ayahnya pergi, ia sudah sering ditinggal seorang diri dirumah. Seorang diri. Dan sekarang dirinya harus mengawasi anak menyebalkan itu? Apa Ayahnya berpikir dia akan melakukannya?

Kibum mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar disalah satu kursi diruang makan. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 KST, dan jam kuliah pertamanya dimulai pukul 07.30 KST. Tanpa mengindahkan pesan orangtuanya, pemuda stoic itu bergegas berangkat kuliah. Ia masih bisa sarapan ketika pelajaran pertamanya selesai. Benarkah? Tapi Kibum lupa, Kyuhyun bahkan belum dia bangunkan kan?

Reaksi yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun hampir sama dengan Kibum. Bahkan Kyuhyun menambahnya dengan mengumpat. Penampilannya tidak bisa dibilang rapi, ia bahkan belum mengenakan dasi dan jas sekolahnya. Melirik jam dinding diruang makan, bocah pucat itu mengeluh lagi, kemudian setengah berlari –setelah mengenakan sepatunya, ia keluar rumah dan menguncinya. Hari ini Bibi Jung juga tak akan datang, ia ingat Ibunya membiarkan Bibi Jung-nya ijin tak bekerja beberapa hari kedepan. Karena itu Ibu dan Ayahnya meminta Kibum membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

"Sarapan? Bahkan dia tak membangunkanku!"

Kyuhyun mengumpat lagi, menyalahkan Ibunya yang mempercayai Kibum untuk membuatkan makanan untuknya. Memang Kibum bisa? Meskipun bisa, yang jadi pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah, apa Kibum bersedia? Jawabannya Kyuhyun tahu, TIDAK!

"Paman!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Hampir saja dia tertinggal bus yang akan mengantarnya telat 15 menit. Ia hanya berharap Guru Song tidak sedang berjaga didepan gerbang seperti biasanya.

Dan doa Kyuhyun—tidak terkabul! Dia menelan salivanya sulit ketika melihat Guru Song menatapnya dengan tatapan tak bersahabat. Oh mungkin ini karma Kyuhyun? Bukankah kau sering mentertawai teman-temanmu yang terlambat dari atas atap?

"Jadi—apa alasanmu, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"Apa anda percaya jika saya bilang orangtua saya berkunjung ke Busan dan meninggalkan saya tanpa sarapan dan pemberitahuan sebelumnya?"

Inilah Kyuhyun yang lain. Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun yang berwajah datar dan—Kyuhyun yang terkenal disekolahnya.

"Aku bahkan bertegur sapa dengan hyung-mu tadi pagi"

"Dan anda masih memanggilku dengan marga 'Cho'?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkatis. Pemuda itu menggigil, "Bisa anda katakan pada saya apa yang harus saya lakukan sebagai hukuman? Saya mulai menggigil" akunya. Ia tak berbohong.

"Bereskan buku-buku diperpustakaan"

Final. Dan Kyuhyun tak bermaksud menolaknya. Tubuhnya seperti sudah membeku. Pemuda itu lekas masuk setelah Guru Song memberinya jalan masuk. Bodohnya dirinya tidak mengenakan mantel tebal.

"Kyuhyun!"

Changmin melambai didepan kelas mereka. Sepertinya Guru Hong belum datang. Kyuhyun mempercepat jalannya. Dan begitu sampai didepan Changmin—

_**Grep**_

"Chang—"

"Apa kau berniat bunuh diri huh?" Changmin memotong. Dirinya masih memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. "Tak akan ada yang melihat kita" katanya.

"Aku lupa" Kyuhyun mengaku. "Sekarang lepaskan. Aku sudah baik-baik saja" katanya sambil mendorong tubuh Changmin menjauhinya. Changmin menurut, tersenyum lebar begitu Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal. "Terimakasih" lirihnya sebelum mendahului Changmin masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Changmin mengikutinya, membungkuk pada sosok Guru Seo yang tengah menerangkan matematika didepan kelas. Tadi dia memang ijin untuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kupikir kau berniat bolos" bisik Changmin setelah pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas, kemudian mengabaikannya. Dan Changmin menganggapnya sebagai jawaban; tidak.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang begitu Mrs. Park mengantarnya menuju rak diujung perpustakaan yang harus dirapikannya. Penjaga perpustakaan itu tersenyum mendengar helaan nafas Kyuhyun. Ini jauh lebih baik dibanding beberapa murid yang memilih mengabaikan hukuman Guru Song. Meskipun Mrs. Park tahu Kyuhyun tak menyukainya, setidaknya Kyuhyun datang. Itu sudah cukup sebagai laporan untuk Guru Song darinya. Tidak masalah jika Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu mengabaikan tumpukan buku lama yang bahkan dirinyapun enggan menyentuhnya.

"Nah Kyuhyun-sshi aku tinggalkan ya?" pamitnya yang bahkan diabaikan Kyuhyun.

Pemuda pucat itu menghela nafas lagi kemudian melipat kemejanya sampai siku dan mulai menata buku-buku lama yang berserakan penuh debu. Ini bahkan lebih bagus dibanding Guru Song menghukunya berlari keliling lapangan diudara yang bisa membekukan apapun.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, aku lupa" Mrs. Park datang lagi, meringis ketika sepasang mata sewarna lelehan cokelat milik Kyuhyun menatapnya datar. "Urutkan berdasarkan abjad ya?" katanya kemudian berlalu setelah menyunggingkan senyum minta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meralat pikirannya tadi! Ini tidak lebih bagus dari berlari keliling lapangan diudara sedingin ini. Bahkan itu kini terdengar lebih bagus dibanding disini. Tiba-tiba wajah Kyuhyun semakin memucat, bahkan tangannya yang sudah memegang dua buah buku bergetar karena ucapan Mrs. Park.

"Jadi benar Guru Song menghukummu" suara Changmin.

Kyuhyun membalikan badan, menemukan sosok Changmin yang tengah berjalan kerahanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ukh—seharusnya Mrs. Park memberimu—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Changmin?" potong Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap Changmin, mengintimidasi.

"Menurutmu? Tentu saja membantumu" katanya santai. "Aku malas dirumah" lanjutnya.

Tangan Changmin mulai mengambil satu persatu buku yang berserakan, menyusunnya menurut abjad.

"Karena aku tidak menginap?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah lama ia terdiam.

Changmin tertawa karenanya. "Itu salah satunya. Karena itu, menginaplah dirumahku"

"Dan membiarkan Kibum hyung sendirian dirumah? Ayah dan Ibuku sedang ke Busan" kata Kyuhyun. Dirinya menyerahkan buku yang ada ditangannya pada Changmin. "Terimakasih" ucapnya tulus.

"Itu gunanya teman, Kyu" Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Paling tidak ada dua hal yang membuatmu membutuhkanku bukan? Aku senang" lanjutnya. Tak tahu diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum samar padanya sambil bergumam minta maaf. Meminta maaf karena belum bisa bersandar sepenuhnya pada Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya—ia tak mau kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kibum, disini!"

Kibum menghela nafas, celingukan sekali lagi dan ketika tak mendapati satupun tempat duduk yang kosong –selain ditempat sekumpulan teman sekelasnya, dirinya terpaksa berjalan malas mendekati sekumpulan temannya itu. Ia tak terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

"Kau punya waktu malam ini, Kibum?"

"Ada apa?"

"Menyelesaikan tugas kita. Itupun kalau kau punya waktu" salah satu teman wanitanya tersenyum, membentuk kesan ramah padanya. "Kita bisa mengerjakan dirumahku" katanya lagi.

"Itu ide bagus, Sunny-ah" teman wanitanya yang satu lagi, Kim Taeyeon, menepuk pundak Sunny. "Adikmu pasti ada dirumah kan?" lanjutnya yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan kesal Sunny.

"Kau mau mati ya?" katanya. "Sudah kubilang jangan menggoda adikku!"

"Adikmu lucu" Taeyeon tampak tak peduli. Ia kemudian tertawa ketika Sunny merengut hebat karenanya.

"Sudah jangan membahas adik Sunny disini. Oh ya, tadi Mr. Jung meminta kalian datang keruangannya" Woohyun, pria tampan yang sejak tadi diam itu angkat bicara. Sedikit menepuk keningnya karena lupa memberitahu kedua temannya itu. "Sepertinya kalian melupakan tugas semesternya lagi"

Kemudian keduanya, Sunny dan Taeyeon, pergi dengan umpatan, meninggalkan Kibum bersama kedua teman prianya –Woohyun dan Jonghyun.

"Sepertinya hubungan Sunny dengan adiknya membaik" Jonghyun berucap sambil melihat punggung kedua gadis itu menghilang. "Aku senang karenanya"

"Kau pikir sudah terlambat huh?"

"Orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tidak ada alasan Sunny membenci adiknya lebih dari bertahun-tahun ini, Woohyun" Jonghyun mendelik pada Woohyun. "Yang Sunny sesali mungkin—dia tak bisa menunjukan kedekatannya dengan sang adik pada orangtua mereka" lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Woohyun ikut menghela nafas. "Kudengar, Ayah kandung Minho mencarinya" lanjutnya.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya mendengar penuturan Woohyun. "Siapa Minho?" tanyanya.

Woohyun dan Jonghyun sedikit takjub dengan pertanyaan Kibum. Tak biasanya Kibum mau ikut berkomentar dengan apapun yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi kali ini Kibum bahkan bertanya siapa Minho. Keajaiban!

Woohyun berdehem, "Adik Sunny" jawabnya mantap.

"Adik tirinya" ralat Jonghyun ketika Kibum menautkan alisnya. "Ayah Sunny menikah dengan Ibunya Minho. Dan—ya begitulah, kau tahu kan mengapa Sunny melarang kita kerumahnya selama ini. Karena dia membenci adiknya"

"Tapi—dua bulan lalu, Ayah Sunny dan Ibu Minho mengalami kecelakaan pesawat hingga meninggal. Dan semuanya berubah dari sana. Sunny menjadi sosok noona yang melindungi Minho" Woohyun menambahkan. "Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia menyesal, andai saja ia bisa membuka dirinya lebih cepat"

Kibum merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras, tak bisa ia kontrol. Makanan didepannya tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya. Padahal ia belum sarapan. Eh? Ada yang dia lupakan sepertinya.

"Astaga" desis Kibum. Pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku pulang dulu. Lain kali saja kita mengerjakannya" katanya lalu berlalu dari kafetaria, meninggalkan Jonghyun dan Woohyun yang saling pandang karena takjub. Baru saja, baru saja Kibum berbicara lebih dari 2 kata pada mereka!

*TBC*


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : My Brothers**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Angst, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad plot, OoC. Don't like it, don't read it!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot**

**4**

"Ditunda lagi?"

Jungsoo yang baru saja mengakhiri pembicaraan diteleponnya dengan salah satu karyawan yang dipercaya keluarganya menoleh, mendapati adiknya –Donghae, sudah berdiri diujung tangga, meski masih menggunakan piyamanya. Dengan berat hati dia mengangguk. "Maaf" sesalnya.

"Selesaikan dulu hyung. Kita akan kembali ke Korea jika masalah disini sudah kau selesaikan" mantap Donghae. Dia egois memang, dia tidak bisa mengatakan 'kita' disini. Karena nyatanya dia tak akan ikut campur mengenai urusan perusahan peninggalan sang Ayah. Dia tak menyukai hal berbau bisnis seperti kakaknya. Ia lebih suka dengan seni. Ia mencintai musik dan dance.

"Seminggu. Aku janji, Donghae. Tidak akan lebih dari seminggu"

Donghae mengangguk, "Sebaiknya aku pergi menemui Tiffany, meminta saran padanya untuk masuk universitas mana di Seoul" katanya. "Tiffany tahu universitas terbaik di Seoul"

"Ide bagus. Tapi kita makan dulu" Jungsoo menarik tangan Donghae kemeja makan.

"Kau membuat sup dingin?" tanya Donghae begitu membuka tudung saji diatas meja dengan mata berbinar. Ia rindu menu ini. Kapan terakhir dia makan menu ini ya? Donghae sendiri lupa.

"Untuk mengobati rasa kangenmu" jawab Jungsoo. Ia lalu memberi kode pada Donghae untuk memulai sarapan mereka dengan menu Korea.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung orang-orang yang berada dirumahnya. Tadi saat dia pulang, keadaan rumah sudah sangat ramai. Ia melihat Bibi Jung –yang katanya ijin tak masuk ada dirumanya. Ketika melihat Kyuhyun, wanita paruhbaya itu tersenyum padanya, mengacak puncak rambutnya kemudian kembali sibuk dengan orang-orang itu. Dan baru beberapa menit lalu wanita paruhbaya itu meminta ijin untuk pulang, meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama orang-orang yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengecat dinding kamarnya.

"Siapa mereka?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia mendapati Kibum sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan pandangan datarnya. Hey, dari mana kakaknya itu datang huh? Dia bahkan tak menyadari pintu depan terbuka, bahkan tak mendengar suara langkah kaki Kibum. Atau—dia terlalu serius berpikir tadi?

"Bolehkah aku tidur dikamarmu, hyung?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah bertanya, memerangkap sepasang mata Kibum kedalam sepasang mata sewarna lelehan caramel miliknya ketika Kibum menoleh padanya. Ia sungguh tak sedang melakukan aegyo, ia hanya—menunjukan mata puppy-nya.

"Tidak"

Gagal. Kyuhyun merengut lucu, mengikuti langkah Kibum yang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri setelah melakukan penolakan pada Kyuhyun. "Ayolah hyung, kamarku sedang direnovasi" katanya.

"Bukan urusanku"

"Kibum hyung~" Kyuhyun merengek, membuat beberapa pekerja melirik mereka sambil tersenyum. Ya, bukankah tidak aneh jika sepasang kakak-adik bertengkar dengan sang adik yang melakukan aegyo untuk meluluhkan hati kakaknya? Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran para pekerja itu.

"Tidur dikamar Ayah" Kibum tak bisa mengatakan 'Ibumu' seperti biasanya. Entahlah.

"Aku takut merusak disana" Kyuhyun merangsek kedepan Kibum, menghalangi kakaknya itu masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan merentangkan tangannya. "Hanya malam ini. Tolonglah" katanya lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, membuat pose memohon dengan mata puppy-nya.

Kibum menghela nafas. Kyuhyun tipe anak yang keras kepala. Saat itu saja, saat pertama kali bocah itu pindah kerumahnya, Kyuhyun seharian berdiri didepan kamarnya hanya untuk berkenalan dengannya. Dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang mendapat ceramah gratis dari Ayahnya. Dan kali ini, tiba-tiba saja Kibum merasa dadanya menghangat ketika mengingat itu. Hei—ada apa dengannya?!

"Hanya satu malam"

Dan satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bersorak, bahkan memeluk Kibum saking senangnya. Kyuhyun baru melepaskan pelukannya ketika Kibum mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi pemuda itu tetap memasang senyum lima jarinya, kemudian memberi jalan Kibum masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan dirinya yang mengekor kemudian.

Kamar Kibum gelap. Penerangan hanya didapat dari dua lampu tidur yang berada masing-masing disisi ranjang dan gorden yang sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dikasur Kibum, membiarkan Kibum melakukan aktifitasnya meletakan ransel, mengambil pakaian ganti dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

Kamar Kibum lebih besar daripada kamar Kyuhyun –yang memang awalnya hanya kamar tamu. Ranjang king size, seperangkat meja belajar dan lemari pakaian berukuran besar ada didalam kamar Kibum. Ah ada juga televisi ukuran besar disana. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mendikte semua yang dilihatnya. Isi kamar Kibum sama seperti kamar Kyuhyun meski dengan ukuran lebih besar dari milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu melihat foto besar terpasang didinding kamar Kibum yang didominasi warna putih. Hanya foto itu yang menghiasi dinding kamar Kibum. Dia mengenal dua pria difoto itu –Ayah tirinya dan Kibum. Dan wanita yang duduk diantara keduanya itu, dia juga mengenalnya, tidak, tapi mengetahuinya. Itu istri pertama Ayahnya yang artinya Ibu Kibum. Nyonya Kim, yang sayangnya bukan Ibunya.

"Bibi, kau cantik" lirihnya sambil tersenyum. Mendadak perasaan menyesakan itu kembali muncul, menghilangkan senyum yang terpatri tulus diwajahnya. Kasihan Ibunya.

"Jangan sentuh" suara dingin Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Pemuda itu mencibir pelan. "Kau bilang mau istirahat kan. Kenapa masih diam disana?"

Kyuhyun baru saja hendak membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur Kibum ketika kakaknya itu menarik tangannya kasar. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur disini?" tanya Kibum.

"Maksud hyung aku tidur disofa?"

"Kau hanya menumpang, bocah!"

Kyuhyun mencibir tapi tetap berpindah kesofa. Ia sedikit tersenyum ketika sofa dikamar Kibum begitu empuk. Nyaman. Ah besok dia akan minta dibelikan sofa seperti ini juga untuk dikamarnya. Jadi jika dia sedang malas tidur dikasur, dia bisa tidur disofa.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Dia mematung didepan kamarnya, menatap kamar Kyuhyun yang sedang direnovasi –menurut Kyuhyun, padahal hanya dicat ulang. Dan anehnya, Kibum mengijinkan Kyuhyun tidur dikamarnya dengan alasan konyol yang bahkan dia tahu Kyuhyun melebih-lebihkan saja.

"Kapan kalian menyelesaikannya, paman?"

Seorang pria seumuran Ayahnya berhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Pria itu celingukan, pasalnya Kibum berbicara namun tak menatapnya. Namun ketika ia melihat Kibum menatap kamar yang sedang baru saja dicat ulang itu dirinya kemudian tersenyum. "Kurasa besok sudah kering. Kami tinggal membereskannya saja" jawabnya lalu berpamitan pada Kibum.

"Mereka sudah pulang?"

Kibum tersentak. Dia membalikan badan dengan mata melotot, mendapati Kyuhyun yang berdiri diujung tangga dengan mata masih terpejam-terbuka khas orang baru bangun tidur. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya gemas dengan tingkah polos Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku terbangun karena lapar" aku Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti langkah Kibum yang berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum demi menghalau perasaan ingin mencubit pipi gembul Kyuhyun. "Buatkan aku makanan"

"Kau pikir aku pembantumu?"

Kibum tak tahu mengapa kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Padahal alasan lupa membuatkan Kyuhyun sarapanlah yang tadi membuatnya pulang cepat-cepat dari kampus bahkan sampai mengabaikan makan siangnya –yang juga menjadi sarapannya.

"Tapi Ayah memintamu begitu. Ayo buatkan aku makan malam. Aku kelaparan tahu" dan Kibum takjub karena Kyuhyun bahkan tak merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Atau—Kyuhyun sudah kebal? Entahlah.

"Hanya ramen"

"Aku suka ramen" sorak Kyuhyun. Pemuda pucat itu mendudukan dirinya dengan manis dikursi, memperhatikan Kibum yang sibuk dengan kompor dan dua bungkus ramen ditangannya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Mengapa hyung suka gelap?"

Hening.

"Ibu keterlaluan kan? Dia menyuruh orang mengecat kamarku tanpa memberitahuku" curhat Kyuhyun. "Hyung—kau suka main game?"

Hening.

"Game apa yang paling kau sukai? Kapan-kapan ayo kita battle!"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Aku mengantuk"

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk" Kyuhyun merengek.

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menghadap Kibum ketika lagi-lagi keheninganlah yang dia dapat sebagai jawaban. Ia menghela nafas begitu tak dapat melihat wajah Kibum. Salahkan kamar Kibum yang terlampau gelap karena bahkan kakaknya itu sekarang mematikan salah satu dari dua lampu tidur disisi ranjangnya.

"Hyung—kau sudah tidur?"

Hening. Tak ada balasan dari Kibum bahkan dengusan dari Kibum.

"Kenapa cepat sekali" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, mengambil posisi menghadap langit-langit kamar Kibum, menerawang jauh. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Banyak sekali. Mengapa kau tidur begitu cepat?" monolognya.

Kibum yang sejak tadi hanya diam itu menghela nafas. Ia belum tidur, dia hanya tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berisik dan didekat Kyuhyun semuanya menjadi berisik.

Kibum meletakan semangkuk sayur yang baru saja dimasaknya diatas meja. Dia mengangguk puas melihat hasil karya dadakannya. Dia melepaskan apron, menggantungnya kemudian mendudukan dirinya sambil membuka koran pagi. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat padanya.

"Selamat pagi Kibum hyung"

Kibum menurunkan koran yang dibacanya. Kadang Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan Kibum, kakaknya itu sudah seperti Ayahnya saja, tiap bangun pagi yang dibaca koran bisnis. Ah sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa, Kibum kan calon pewaris Kim Corp, tentunya dia harus tahu masalah bisnis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, senyum lima jari, menganggap perilaku Kibum –menurunkan koran yang dibacanya, sebagai jawaban salamnya. Dia mendudukan dirinya dikursinya, menatap takjub makanan yang tersedia diatas meja. Ini seperti masakan Ibunya.

"Kau yang memasaknya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Daebak!" Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan sendiri. "Bisa kita makan sekarang?" tanyanya. Ketika Kibum melipat koran paginya, Kyuhyun dengan segera mengambil nasi dan mengisi piringnya dengan bulgogi. "Selamat makan" katanya ceria.

Kibum menghela nafas, melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyuhyun tanpa ucapan 'selamat makan' tentu saja.

"Kibum hyung" panggil Kyuhyun ditengah sarapan tenang mereka.

"Hn"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hn" dan Kibum seperti tak punya kalimat lain sebagai jawaban.

Tapi toh Kyuhyun tak peduli. Pemuda itu tersenyum sumringah, "Mengapa kau membenciku?" tanyanya sambil menyendokan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun datar, "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Mengapa kau membenciku? Terlihat sangat membenciku" ulang Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Mungkin—ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang tak kau sukai?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mengapa aku harus bersikap baik pada saudara yang bukan saudara kandungku?"

_**Deg**_

"Jadi—karena kita tidak dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama?"

Kyuhyun meletakan PSP-nya sembarangan. Dia menghela nafas, mengamati dinding kamarnya yang telah berubah menjadi warna _baby blue _–seperti keinginannya. Didinding itu ada foto keluarga yang menjadi kebanggaannya. Foto pertama dan mungkin terakhirnya dengan Kibum. Well, dia tahu Kibum tak bisa dipaksa hadir diacara sesi foto keluarga –bahkan oleh Ayahnya sendiri.

Jadi ia bersyukur ketika melihat foto itu. Foto yang diambil sehari setelah dia dan Ibunya pindah kerumah ini. Namun kemudian dia merengut, difoto itu Kibum tak tersenyum seperti Kibum difoto didalam kamar Kibum. Didalam foto itu Kibum hanya menatap datar lensa kamera, berbeda dengan dirinya yang tersenyum super lebar –hampir menyamai Changmin.

"Jadi—hanya aku yang bahagia sendiri disini?" monolognya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Bocah itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto keluarga itu pada smartphone-nya yang bergetar lama, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia segera mendengus ketika melihat nama sang pemanggil. Shim Changmin.

"Yeobo—"

"Cepat bukakan pintu! Aku kedinginan!" salam Kyuhyun langsung dipotong Changmin. Pemuda tinggi itu terdengar menggigil diujung telepon. "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Kyuhyun mendengus, tanpa mengakhiri pembicaraan sepihak dari Changmin, pemuda itu bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Berjalan sedikit lebih cepat –bahkan sampai akan menabrak Kibum yang juga keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah mengucapkan maaf, Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju pintu utama, membukakan pintu dan menemukan Changmin yang merengut padanya.

"Kau mengganggu liburanku, Chwang!" sembur Kyuhyun begitu dirinya menutup pintu karena udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya yang hanya menggunakan sweater biasa.

"Lucu sekali" sambut Changmin. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya –bahkan sebelum dipersilahkan, kemudian membuka beani heat yang dikenakannya. "Aku datang menagih janjimu" katanya disambut kerutan dikening Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa!" mata Changmin mendelik pada Kyuhyun, berusaha mengirim death glare. Sepertinya Changmin lupa bahwa Kyuhyun adalah raja iblis yang tak akan mempan dengan glare yang diberikannya. "Kau berjanji menemaniku membeli kado untuk Ayah"

Alis Kyuhyun kembali. "Tunggu sebentar" katanya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam dapur. "Kibum hyung" ketika Kibum menoleh dengan alis bertaut, Kyuhyun segera meminta ijin. "Aku akan menemani Changmin ke namdaemun"

Kibum mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo pergi"

Kyuhyun berseru riang, membuat Changmin merinding. Kyuhyun mengajaknya pergi dimusim dingin seperti mengajaknya liburan dimusim panas. Tsk—kadang Changmin tak paham dengan Kyuhyun.

"E?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya begitu sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, membuatnya membalikan badan. Ia sedikit menautkan alis melihat Kibum berdiri didepannya. Dan sepasang manik sewarna lelehan caramelnya benar-benar terbelakak ketika tiba-tiba saja Kibum memakaikan syal yang dipakainya dileher Kyuhyun. Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya Kyuhyun dan Changmin, Kibum sudah membalikan badan berjalan santai menuju kamarnya.

Changmin tersenyum kecil melihatnya. _Kau sudah membuka kuncinya Kyu. Sedikit lagi._

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Changmin mengangkat bahunya kemudian membenarkan beani heat Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun keluar rumah keluarga Kim. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya kemudian menyusul Changmin setelah mengenakan sarung tangannya.

_**Cklek**_

Kibum muncul ketika mendengar pintu ditutup Kyuhyun. Pemuda berwajah stoic itu menghela nafas kasar. Ia sungguh tak sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi. Dan ketika sadar, sepasang mata caramel Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya kaget. Karena dirinya kaget juga, maka dia segera membalikan badan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin dalam kebingungan.

"Bodoh" umpatnya.

"Apa menurutmu ini bagus?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, sedikit mendengus sebelum menatap Changmin dengan tatapan malasnya. Sejak tadi kalimat yang Changmin keluarkan hanya itu itu saja. Bukankah Changmin mengajaknya untuk memberikan ide? Dan bukankah sejak tadi dia sudah mengatakan bahwa apapun yang Changmin pilih untuk Ayahnya itu pasti akan diterima dengan senang oleh Ayahnya? Huh

"Tidak"

"Aku serius Kyu"

"Aku juga" balas Kyuhyun. "Sejak tadi aku sudah bilang apapun yang kau pilih akan diterima Ayahmu" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Kau benar" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu beralih mengamati isi toko pakaian itu. Pandangannya terpaku pada sweater abu-abu yang tergantung rapi.

"Kau menyukainya? Tapi itu terlalu tua untukmu" ucap Changmin.

"Apa aku perlu membelikan juga untuk Ayah?"

Changmin terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk dengan semangat, "Ayo beli. Itu cocok sekali untuk Ayahmu" katanya dengan senyum lebar.

*TBC*


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : My Brothers**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Angst, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad plot, OoC. Don't like it, don't read it!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot**

**5**

"Apa tak apa kita meninggalkan mereka begitu saja?"

Pria setengah abad itu menoleh pada istrinya, "Kau terlalu khawatir, Hana-ya" katanya. Kemudian kembali menatap kedepan, memandang pantai Busan yang indah. "Sekali saja—aku ingin meyakinkan diriku untuk keputusan yang akan kubuat"

Kim Hana menganggukan kepalanya, mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur menyandar pada bedhead. Pikirannya menerawang ke Seoul, kepada kedua putranya. Semoga saja Kibum bisa sedikit saja memberikan tanda positif menerima Kyuhyun. Dengan begitu perpisahan ini tak harus terjadi.

"Bagaimana—kau bisa berpisah dengan Jungmin?" Tuan Kim tak pernah menanyakan hal ini selama 5 tahun pernikahan mereka. Ia merasa tak perlu tahu tentang itu. Tapi—kebaikan Hana membuatnya setidaknya harus membantu wanita itu. Mungkin dengan Hana menceritakan kehidupan pernikahannya, ia bisa sedikit membantu melepaskan beban wanita itu.

"Kami menikah setelah lulus kuliah dan dia mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan mudah" Tuan Kim mengangguk. Ia tahu itu, lagipula Cho Jungmin memang salah satu mahasiswa yang diikat kontrak kerja oleh perusahaan besar bahkan sebelum lulus kuliah –bersama dirinya tentu saja.

"Putra pertama kami lahir setahun setelah pernikahan kami" Tuan Kim tak paham mengapa Kim Hana menceritakan kehidupannya padanya. Dia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana pasangan paling serasi se-kampus itu bercerai?

"Berapa usia Kibum-ie?"

"22, tahun ini" jawab Tuan Kim bingung. Mengapa istrinya itu jadi menanyakan usia Kibum?

"Putra keduaku satu tahun lebih tua dari Kibum"

"Jadi—Kyuhyun putra bungsumu?"

Kim Hana mengangguk, tersenyum lirih ketika sepasang mata cokelatnya –yang diturunkan pada Kyuhyun, bertatapan dengan mata hitam Tuan Kim –yang diturunkan pada Kibum. "Dia salah paham, Hyun-ah" katanya pelan. "Dia melihatku bersamamu saat itu –saat kau datang untuk memberitahu bahwa Jihyun meninggal. Kami sudah bertengkar sebelumnya dan dia menyangka karena orang ketiga" air mata itu menetes.

Jadi ini karena dirinya? Karena dirinya yang waktu itu memeluk Kim Hana?

"Dia tak mau mendengar penjelasanku dan keesokan harinya dia memilih pergi bersama kedua putraku dan meninggalkan surat cerai begitu saja" menetes lagi, tapi Kim Hana malah tersenyum. Senyum sedih. "Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah berhubungan dengannya" katanya. "Dan Kyuhyun—anak itu mengira kakak-kakaknya meninggalkannya atas kemauannya sendiri"

"Hana-ya—"

"Jangan merasa bersalah" potongnya. "Menikah denganmu juga keinginanku. Anggap saja balas budi pada Jihyun" katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Tak sadar diam-diam Jaehyun meneteskan air matanya.

**.**

**.**

"Sudah pulang hyung?"

Jungsoo tersenyum begitu melihat Donghae yang sedang duduk didepan televisi sambil memangku setoples keripik menoleh padanya. Pemuda itu membuka dasinya asal lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping sang adik.

"Jangan terlalu memaksa diri hyung"

Jungsoo menoleh, "Aku tahu batasku Donghae-ya. Tapi—aku sudah tak sabar kembali ke Korea. Kau juga kan?" senyum itu mengembang dan Donghae ikut tersenyum karenanya. "Bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Paman Hwang akan menyelesaikan selanjutnya setelah aku menyelesaikan bagian akhir ini"

Donghae mengangguk. Jungsoo hyung-nya pasti bekerja terlalu keras hanya untuk kembali ke Seoul. Tidak. Itu bukan 'hanya', tapi karena memang mereka harus kembali kesana. Seseorang disana butuh penjelasan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun merengut begitu masuk kedalam rumah. Tadi dia berpapasan dengan Kibum dan kakaknya itu bilang akan pergi menemui teman-temannya. Matanya berkeliling mencari sosok Bibi Jung, mungkin saja wanita paruhbaya itu sudah kembali. Jadi ia tak kesepian. Tapi nihil, Bibi Jung tak ia temukan.

Sedikit menghentak, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dinding kamarnya sudah berganti warna. _Baby blue_, warna kesukaannya. Pemuda itu melempar ranselnya sembarangan kemudian merebahkan dirinya. Ia lelah dan sepertinya tidur cepat adalah pilihan terbaik.

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung-ie!"_

_Bocah berusia 10 tahun itu melambai pada pemuda 18 tahun yang berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah tergesa. "Maaf hyung terlambat, Kyu" si pemuda menunjukan wajah menyesalnya begitu sampai didepan bocah 10 tahun itu._

_Kyu-Kyuhyun, mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. "Tak apa. Aku ditemani Pak Satpam tadi" katanya sambil menggoyangkan kakinya yang menggantung sedikit._

"_Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang"_

_Kakaknya, pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu, meraih jemari Kyuhyun, menggenggamnya erat untuk menyebrang jalan. Untuk beberapa waktu, tak ada yang berbicara, hanya gumaman dari mulut Kyuhyun saja yang terdengar, entah bicara apa bocah 10 tahun itu._

"_Tadi—Kyu berkelahi dengan Junhyung-ie" Kyuhyun membuka percakapan._

"_Eh? Kenapa?" alis kakaknya mengerut. Ia tahu Kyuhyun bukan anak nakal yang suka berkelahi, juga tak terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya. Jadi—mengapa bocah itu berkelahi?_

"_Junghyung mengejek Kyu" bocah itu berdecih. "Dia bilang pada teman-teman kalau Kyu aneh—" jeda, keduanya berhenti untuk kembali menyebrang. "Sampai usia 10 tahun, mengapa Kyu belum bisa mengikat tali sepatu?" bocah itu menarik tangan kakaknya untuk menyebrang ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah berwarna merah. "Hyung-ie tahu kan? Mengikat tali sepatu itu rumit, bahkan lebih sulit dari soal matematikamu" lanjutnya._

_Kakaknya tersenyum, "Apa yang Kyu lakukan padanya? Memukulnya?"_

"_Tidak. Ibu bilang Kyu tidak boleh memukul orang"_

"_Ibu bilang untuk tak mengumpat, tidak memukul dan tidak menyakiti orang lain" tambah kakaknya. "Tapi Kyu—suatu saat nanti ada saatnya kau akan memukul seseorang. Hyung percaya itu. Lalu apa yang Kyu lakukan?"_

"_Eh? Kenapa?"_

"_Saat kau seusiaku, kau akan berpikir pendek, dan memukul orang adalah salah satu pelampiasannya" pandangan kakaknya menerawang._

"_Aku tidak paham" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh._

"_Jadi—apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"_

"_Menyeretnya ke perpustakaan dan mengajaknya berduel?"_

_Alis kakaknya kembali bertaut. "Kau memukulnya?"_

_Kyuhyun menoleh, "Sudah kubilang tidak. Aku mengajaknya duel bermain game"_

_**Toeng~**_

_Kakaknya mengurut keningnya sedikit. Namun kemudian tertawa ketika melihat adiknya berjalan tenang sedikit didepannya. Ia kembali mensejajari langkahnya dengan sang adik, meraih kembali jemarinya dan menggenggamnya erat._

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu terbangun dengan nafas naik turun, tangannya sedikit gemetar. Ia meremas jemarinya sendiri ketika penggalan mimpi itu kembali berputar dikepalanya. Tidak. Itu bukan hanya mimpi, tapi kejadian itu pernah terjadi.

"Mengapa aku memimpikannya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, karena nyatanya tak ada seorangpun disana kecuali dirinya.

Dengan tergesa pemuda itu bangkit dari ranjangnya, berjalan sedikit terduyung kearah pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka, ia sedikit meringis melihat seluruh ruangan gelap. Hanya lampu kamarnya saja yang selalu dinyalakan. Dia berjalan kearah kamar yang berlawanan dengan kamarnya, bimbang antara mengetuk atau langsung masuk, pemuda itu memutuskan langsung masuk.

"Kibum hyung" panggilnya ketika berhasil membuka pintu kamar Kibum yang tak terkunci. Kamar Kibum selalu gelap, hanya satu lampu tidur yang dinyalakan Kibum.

"Kibum hyung—boleh aku menginap dikamarmu?" pemuda itu –Kyuhyun, berdiri didepan pintu kamar Kibum yang terbuka.

"Pergilah ke kamarmu" tanpa diduga, Kibum menyahut. Kalau Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum sumringah mendengar suara Kibum, maka Kibum tampak terpaku setelah menyadari dirinya menjawab panggilan saudara tirinya.

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

"Aku tidur disini ya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Kibum, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil posisi tidur disofa kamar Kibum yang diam-diam sudah ia cap sebagai tempat favoritnya.

Kyuhyun sudah hampir saja terlelap kalau tangannya tak ditarik oleh seseorang yang sudah dipastikan adalah Kibum. Pemuda itu menunjukan mata 'puppy-nya' pada Kibum yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari Kibum.

"Hanya satu malam" Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada –mengambil pose memohon dengan mata 'puppy'nya, "Aku baru bermimpi buruk. Aku tak bisa tidur lagi jika sendirian" Kyuhyun tak bohong.

"Naik"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya melihat Kibum memberinya kode naik keatas ranjang. Mata Kyuhyun membesar ketika menyadarinya. Apa Kibum mau berbagi ranjang dengannya? Benarkah?

"Maksudmu—"

"Ayah menelpon, mengatakan bahwa kau mudah sakit" potong Kibum yang sudah mengambil posisi tidur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah, bergegas menuju ranjang Kibum. Ia masih saja tersenyum lebar meski Kibum sudah memunggunginya. "Aku tahu kau orang baik, Bum hyung" lirihnya kemudian berbaring, menatap punggung Kibum dengan senyum lebar.

Kibum menghela nafas, memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, merasa gila dengan keputusan yang diambilnya. Ia pasti sudah gila kan? Ia berbohong tadi. Ya tentu saja tak ada telepon dari Ayahnya dan meskipun ada dia bukanlah tipe anak penurut. Tapi—ketika tangannya menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun, yang awalnya ia berniat menyeret bocah itu keluar, malah merasakan lengan itu panas. Dia bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu bahwa bocah itu sedang demam dengan keringat dingin dikeningnya. Dan bolehkah Kibum membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding? Ia bahkan hanya melakukan ini –berbagi tempat tidurnya dengan Kyuhyun, sedangkan sesuatu dari sudut hatinya yang lain memintanya melakukan sesuatu –mengompres misalnya.

Ketika mendengar dengkuran halus dari balik punggungnya, Kibum segera berbalik, menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang terlelap. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Kibum akhirnya menyadari satu hal, seperti kata Ayahnya, Kyuhyun adalah sosok boneka hidup. Dengan wajah rupawan, hidung mancung, sepasang manik sewarna lelehan cokelat, pipi chubby meski pucat dan perawakan tinggi, ia baru menyadarinya—inilah sosok adik yang diinginkannya.

Tapi—mengapa begitu sulit berkata bahwa ia mulai menerima kehadiran Kyuhyun dan Ibunya?

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terbangun ketika sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela kamar Kibum mengusik mimpi indahnya. Pemuda pucat itu menyentuh keningnya ketika merasa ada sesuatu diatas keningnya dan ketika mendapati kain kompresan dikeningnya, pemuda itu merasakan pusing dikepalanya. Dia deman? Siapa yang mengompresnya?

"Kibum hyung?"

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kibum yang masuk kedalam dengan wajah datarnya. Pemuda itu membuka gorden kamarnya, membiarkan sinar matahari memasuki ruangan itu, membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi harus menutup matanya karena silau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Kibum menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ukh—aku—"

"Tidurlah" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika tangan Kibum mendorongnya untuk tetap berbaring.

"Hari ini ada ulangan, jadi aku harus masuk" Kyuhyun tak bohong soal itu. Hari ini dia harus masuk karena ada ulangan. Dan ia tak berniat mengikuti ulangan susulan dihari lainnya.

"Kau bisa mengikuti susulan"

"Aku tak suka mengikuti ulangan susulan"

"Terserah padamu kalau begitu"

Dan Kibum langsung keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku disana. Pemuda pucat itu menghela nafas panjang kemudian melangkah keluar kamar Kibum untuk kembali kekamarnya. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya kemudian menggosok gigi. Melihat jam dinding, Kyuhyun buru-buru memakai seragam sekolahnya. Sejujurnya pemuda pucat itu masih merasakan pusing.

"Huh? Kau yang memasak hyung?"

Kyuhyun membelakak begitu sampai dimeja makan, namun detik berikutnya pemuda itu segera tersenyum sumringah begitu melihat menu sarapan mereka. Makanan kesukaannya. Jjajangmyeon. Sepasang mata cokelatnya berbinar, membuat Kibum merasakan dadanya menghangat. Inilah yang Kibum inginkan selama ini. Seseorang yang membuat dadanya menghangat hanya dengan tatapan mata dan senyumannya. Seperti Ibunya.

"Woooaaah~ ini terlihat enak!" katanya sambil menunjuk jjajangmyeon. "Darimana hyung tahu jjajangmyeon makanan kesukaanku?" tanyanya sambil menarik kursi.

"Aku hanya memasak apa yang ingin kumakan" jawaban Kibum disambut decakan Kyuhyun. Kibum sendiri nampak merutuk jawabannya sendiri. Ya. Bahkan jjajangmyeon tidak termasuk 10 makanan favoritnya apalagi untuk sarapan. Kibum berbohong! Dia hanya memikirkan untuk membuatkan mie saus hitam ini saat Kyuhyun demam tinggi dan mulai meracau tentang makanan ini tadi malam.

"Hallo Chwang!"

Kibum mengernyit melihat Kyuhyun menerima telepon dari temannya, sahabatnya mungkin, Shim Changmin. Bocah tiang yang sama menyebalkannya dengan Kyuhyun. Bocah tiang yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya dirumahnya. Diam-diam Kibum merasa perasaan tak suka pada sosok bocah tiang itu. Hey! Harusnya ini tak terjadi kan? Bahkan dia dan Changmin tak pernah berinteraksi lebih dari sekedar memberi salam. Tapi—kenapa perasaannya menjadi kesal begini begitu melihat senyum lebar terpampang diwajah Kyuhyun hanya dengan menyebut nama bocah itu?

"Benarkah? Selamat kalau begitu. Kau harus mentraktirku makan es krim. Aku? Belum. Tidak akan mungkin" wajah berseri Kyuhyun meredup, dan Kibum menyadarinya. Namun detik berikutnya wajah itu kembali berseri, "Apa? Aku sudah akan berangkat. Kami sedang sarapan. Ya? Tidak perlu, aku akan menggunakan bus. Ya. Sampai jumpa disekolah"

_**Klik**_

"Temanmu?"

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun memandang takjub pada Kibum. Ini pertama kalinya Kibum yang membuka percakapan ketika berbicara dengannya. Biasanya, dia akan berbicara panjang lebar dulu agar kakaknya itu mau sekedar menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi tadi apa? Kibum bertanya padanya! Boleh kita bertepuk tangan sekarang?

"Ah Changmin? Temanku yang tinggi itu"

"Yang sering menginap disini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kaku. Ini perasaannya atau bukan ya? Mengapa Kibum mendadak begitu menyeramkan? Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya itu terdengar sangat dingin –lebih dingin dari biasanya.

_**Krak**_

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo berangkat"

"Huh?"

Jawaban Kyuhyun yang seperti itu membuat Kibum terpaku. Terlalu anehkah dirinya? Ya. Tentu saja. Tapi—bukankah itu yang selalu dilakukan kakak—dan adik?

_**Deg**_

_Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?_

"Cepatlah. Aku ada kelas pagi"

Dan berlalu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Kibum. Pemuda itu tersadar ketika mendengar teriakan Kibum dari luar. Seulas senyum tercipa dibibir tebal pemuda pucat itu. Lucu juga jika Kibum menjadi cerewet.

**.**

**.**

_**US**_

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Secepatnya"

"Aku—pasti akan merindukanmu, Donghae-ya"

Tiffany merangkul bahu Donghae, membuat pemuda itu balas merangkul bahu gadis blasteran disampingnya. Keduanya tengah duduk berdua ditempat favorit mereka. Atap gedung universitas mereka, melihat pemandangan kompleks kampus yang mungkin akan salah satu dari mereka rindukan.

"Rasanya senang sekali mendengarmu memanggilku begitu, Miyoung-ah~" tawa Donghae meledak saat Tiffany mendelik padanya. Gadis itu memang tidak menyukai nama koreanya, dia bilang namanya terdengar kuno. Dan Donghae suka sekali menggoda Tiffany dengan itu.

"Itu untuk membiasakan dirimu" Tiffany kembali memandang kedepan. "Kita tak bisa melakukan hal ini lagi sepertinya. Iya kan?"

"Kita akan melakukannya di Seoul" Donghae melakukan hal yang sama. "Datanglah ke Seoul. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling Seoul dan mengenalkanmu pada pria-pria tampan disana"

"Kau menyuruhku setia pada Nick dan sekarang malah memberi jalan berselingkuh. Lucu sekali"

Donghae tertawa mendengar sindiran Tiffany. "Baguslah kalau kau merasa begitu. Aku bisa meninggalkanmu dengan tenang"

"Donghae-ya—kau—merindukannya sekali kan?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Aku sangat merindukannya, sampai tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan nanti disana"

"Kau bisa memeluknya, katakan padanya kalau kau begitu merindukannya. Bahwa setiap hari, kau selalu berdoa agar bisa segera bertemu dengannya"

"Senang sekali mendengarmu mengatakan itu" Donghae menoleh, "Rasanya—kekhawatiranku sedikit berkurang"

"Donghae-ya—"

"Aku takut sekali, Tiff" potong Donghae. Mata childish-nya memandang lurus kedepan, tak tentu arah. Dan Tiffany berani bersumpah, tatapan itu begitu kosong. Ada apa ini?

"Kenapa?"

"Kami tak pernah berhubungan. Satu-satunya fotonya yang berhasil kusimpan adalah saat dia berusia 10 tahun. Dan itu sudah 6 tahun yang lalu" Donghae mengerjap, meninggalkan setetes air mata dipipinya. "Sekarang, apa aku bisa mengenalinya? Mungkin dia telah berubah banyak dan—aku tak bersamanya. Itu terdengar sangat mengerikan kan? Aku bahkan malu mengatakan bahwa aku kakaknya"

Tiffany kembali merangkul bahu Donghae. Berat sekali menjadi sahabatnya itu. Terpisah dari saudaranya sejak kecil dan tak pernah bisa berhubungan dengan saudaranya itu. Tiffany jadi berpikir, apa selama ini Donghae bahagia berada di Amerika seperti dirinya? Sahabatnya itu memang selalu menunjukan senyumnya, mengumbar malah, tapi siapa sangka dibalik senyum itu ada kesedihan yang disimpannya seorang diri?

"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Dia saudaramu, dia pasti akan memaafkanmu dengan cepat"

"Itu terdengar menghibur"

Donghae menoleh, tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya, membuat Tiffany balas tersenyum. Sulit memang melepaskan Donghae karena pemuda itu sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri, tapi Tiffany tahu, kebahagiaan Donghae bukan di Amerika, tapi kebahagiaan Donghae berada di Seoul, berada disamping saudaranya.

*TBC*

Hayooo siapa yang udah nunggu chapter 5 dari fanfic ini?

Gimana? Aku harus baca chapter sebelumnya buat nulis fanfic ini lho *pamer* karena semua fanfic diflashdisk dan itu ilang semua -_-

Maaf banget karena ngga bisa update cepet untuk selanjutnya, tapi aku usahain update tiap minggu deh tapi hanya 1 fanfic ya? Maaf juga kalo chapter ini mengecewakan -_-

Oya, makasih banget buat yang udah nyempetin review, ngasih masukan. Aku seneng banget meskipun aku ngga pernah bales satu-satu. Tapi beneran deh, aku baca semua review kalian ^^

Last, mind RnR?

Annyeong *bow*


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : My Brothers**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Angst, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad plot, OoC. Don't like it, don't read it! Don't copy paste without permission!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot**

**6**

"Senang melihatmu berangkat pagi, Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit sebagai salam pada Guru Song yang bertanya dengan senyum lebarnya. Sayangnya Kyuhyun menganggapnya sebagai sindiran. Well, ia memang jarang berangkat pagi –bersama Changmin tentu saja. Dan berkat Kibum, dia berhasil membuat rekor. Perlukah dia berterimakasih pada kakaknya itu?

"Anda sungguh perhatian, Guru Song. Saya menjadi terharu. Perlukah saya mentraktir anda makan siang hari ini?" salahkan mulut Kyuhyun yang memang sudah terbiasa mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas pada orang lain, seolah pemuda itu memiliki dua kepribadian. Pribadi cute dan patuh yang ditunjukan dirumah dan pribadi yang dingin dan menjengkelkan yang ditunjukan disekolah.

"Kyuhyun" tatapan mata itu berubah. Kyuhyun berbalik, menemukan Kibum yang keluar dari mobilnya dan mendekat padanya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang sekolah. Pastikan kau menungguku, mengerti?" dan Kibum berlalu setelahnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku dengan mata mengerjap lucu. Sosok adik yang menggemaskan kan?

Dan Guru Song satu-satunya yang mengetahui sifat lain dari pemuda pucat penyendiri itu. Kepribadian yang seharusnya Kyuhyun gunakan juga disekolah. Karena dengan kepribadian semenyenangkan itu, tentunya Kyuhyun akan semakin disukai teman-temannya. Ya, siapa sih yang tidak suka jika teman kalian pintar, tampan, serta menyenangkan?

"Apa kepalanya terbentur?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Namun senyum muncul juga dibibirnya.

"Sepertinya kepalamu juga terbentur, Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun merengut. Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda pucat itu menunjukan ekspresi lain selain wajah tampan datarnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, pemuda itu berlalu meninggalkan Guru Song dengan senyuman dan gelengan kepala.

**.**

**.**

Changmin menyambut Kyuhyun dengan rentetan pertanyaan begitu pemuda pucat itu muncul dipintu kelas mereka dengan wajah lebih pucat dari biasanya. Namun seperti biasanya pula, Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Ia tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, dan baru saja teriakan Changmin yang melengking itu berhasil mengambil perhatian sebagian teman sekelas mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Changmin!" akhirnya kalimat pembelaan itu keluar juga dari mulut Kyuhyun setelah Changmin tak berhenti juga menanyakan keadaannya.

"Apanya yang baik saja?! Kau pucat sekali"

"Aku memang pucat kalau kau lupa"

"Kalau begitu biar aku periksa"

"Jauhkan tanganmu!" Kyuhyun mendelik membuat Changmin merengut kemudian kembali duduk ditempatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan Changmin-ah"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika Changmin bergeming ditempatnya.

"Kalau sakit ya bilang saja sakit. Kenapa kau harus belaga sok kuat sih? Kenapa kau harus sekolah?"

"Karena aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu duduk seorang diri saat ujian"

Jawaban Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Changmin menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kau bilang setiap kau akan ujian, kau selalu merasa gugup. Dan salah satu hal yang membuatmu tenang adalah—ada seseorang yang duduk disampingmu"

Changmin terpaku menerima jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun mengingatnya. Padahal saat ia bercerita panjang lebar tentang kegugupannya itu, Kyuhyun mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih berkonsentrasi dengan PSP-nya. Saat itu dia tak marah, dia malah merasa senang, setidaknya ada seseorang yang mau mendengar keluh kesahnya.

"K—kau mengingatnya?"

"Apa aku setua itu untuk melupakan kejadian yang baru beberapa tahun berlalu?" Kyuhyun menatap datar Changmin, namun Changmin malah mengumbar senyum lima jarinya. Ah—Kyuhyun itu benar-benar kan?

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau belum memberikan hadiahnya pada Ayahmu dan Kibum hyung-mu? Kau tak sedang menunggu hari special mereka kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Entahlah, mungkin saat Ayah Kibum dan Ibu pulang" katanya tak yakin.

"Mengapa—kau tak coba memanggilnya 'Ayah'?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, "Kibum hyung belum mengijinkanku"

"Kau tak pernah bertanya padanya!"

Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Pemuda itu mengambil buku pelajaran, kemudian membacanya dalam diam. Benar juga. Ia memang tak pernah bertanya apakah dia boleh memanggil pria yang menikahi Ibunya itu dengan sebutan 'Ayah' selama ini.

**.**

**.**

"Dia kembali" bisik Changmin ketika melihat Seunghyun membuat keributan dikantin sekolah. Pemuda itu baru saja mengambil jatah makan siangnya dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun yang sudah dulu mengambil makan siangnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tidak terasa ya?"

Changmin terkekeh. Pemuda itu mulai menyumpit makan siangnya. "Masa aman kita akan segera berakhir" katanya persis keluhan namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Jangan membuat masalah dengannya" peringat Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu kau mau menerima pernyataan cinta adiknya?" Kyuhyun mendelik dan itu sukses membuat Changmin meringis. "Hey Kyu, bukankah sebaiknya kau berhenti menggunakan headphone saat pelajaran? Meskipun kau anak pintar, bu guru mungkin tak akan mentolerir lagi" katanya mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

Changmin tahu diam-diam Kyuhyun sering dinasehati guru-guru karena kebiasaan sahabatnya itu, meski para guru masih memperingatinya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, tidak didepan teman-teman. "Aku akan merekam suara guru lesku agar kau bisa belajar dirumah. Disekolah, cukup perhatikan apa yang kami lakukan saja"

Kyuhyun tahu Changmin baik. Sangat baik malah. "Terimakasih" dan hanya kata itu yang mampu mewakili perasaannya kali ini. Dan memang Changmin tak membutuhkan apapun dari Kyuhyun, kecuali kalimat tulus dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kuanggap itu bukan penolakan" Changmin tersenyum lebar. Namun senyumnya menghilang ketika melihat Seunghyun melangkah mendekati meja mereka berdua. "Sialan. Hari aman kita berakhir beberapa menit lagi" umpatnya memberi kode pada Kyuhyun untuk melirik kearah datangnya Seunghyun.

"Ah benar-benar menyenangkan bisa melihatmu lagi, teman" Seunghyun menepuk pundak Kyuhyun cukup keras hingga membuat pemuda pucat itu terdorong kedepan.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas panjang, "Maaf membuatmu terkena skors. Maaf juga karena tak bisa menerima perasaan adikmu. Changmin-ah, kajja!"

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku berusaha mengejarnya dan dia malah melempar tali padaku?" Seunghyun menatap punggung kedua pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dibaca.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun?" Changmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun kemudian merangkulnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kyuhyun. Ini seperti bukan Kyuhyun, karena biasanya Kyuhyun lebih suka menggunakan kalimat kasar atau tak menanggapi Seunghyun hingga membuat teman satu sekolah mereka itu makin berang.

"Aku melakukannya dengan baik kan?" Kyuhyun balas tersenyum samar pada Changmin.

**.**

**.**

"Bagus sekali kau membuatku menunggu"

Kyuhyun merengut disambut omelan Kibum begitu sampai didalam mobil. Ia buru-buru memasang sabuk pengaman, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang Kibum tunjukan padanya. Pemuda itu diam-diam menyesal mengapa orangtuanya membiarkan Kibum mengendarai mobil jika menyusahkannya begini. Harusnya orangtuanya membawa saja kunci mobil.

"Menunggu tidak enakkan?"

Kibum yang sudah bersiap memakai sabuk pengaman menoleh, "Apa?"

"Menunggu itu tidak enak kan?" ulangnya dengan nada kesal. "Karena itu, jangan biarkan orang lain menunggumu terlalu lama"

_**Deg **_

"Kita akan tetap disini?"

Kibum tergagap ketika dipergoki Kyuhyun tengah melamun. Pemuda itu buru-buru memasang sabuk pengaman kemudian menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul. Sebisa mungkin, pemuda datar itu memfokuskan pikirannya atau mereka akan kecelakaan.

"Hei, kau salah belok hyung?" Kyuhyun mengernyit begitu mobil Kibum berbelok kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah rumah mereka. Kyuhyun yang awalnya bersandar santai sambil memandang keluar jendela mobil langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Hilangkan pemikiranmu kalau aku akan menculikmu. Aku sedang malas memasak" Seolah tahu apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, Kibum menyahut dengan ketus. Hei, ketus?

"Aku tak berpikir begitu" Kyuhyun merengut, memilih kembali pada kegiatannya mengamati jalanan. "Kibum hyung?"

"Hm?"

Lampu merah, dan mobil berhenti. Kibum mencoba mengatur ulang AC mobil namun diurungkannya karena panggilan Kyuhyun. Kali ini, entah mengapa ia merasa senang mendengar panggilan itu. 'Kibum hyung'. Rasa-rasanya seperti akan meledak karena terlalu senang.

"Bolehkah aku memanggil Ayahmu dengan sebutan 'Ayah'?"

_**Deg**_

Kibum terpaku. Ia tak bisa menjawabnya. Kalimat dengan nada ragu itu membuat seluruh persendiannya lemas seketika. Tatapan mata penuh harap itu seolah menyadarkan Kibum betapa dia menjadi orang jahat selama ini. Anak ini, anak pucat didepannya ini, dia pasti sudah lama menderita karena tingkah kekanakannya kan?

"Aku—hanya bertanya. Jangan salah paham" Kyuhyun buru-buru meralat, tertawa canggung ketika Kibum menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Bocah pucat itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap masuk kedalam dapur. Ia sedikit menghela nafas lega ketika tak mendapati Kibum didapur. Sejak kejadian sore kemarin, ia menjadi sangat canggung pada Kibum. Padahal biasanya ia tak begitu meski Kibum selalu acuh bahkan berbuat kasar padanya. Tapi entahlah, padahal kemarin hanya pertanyaan sederhana. Tapi mungkin reaksi Kibum-lah yang membuatnya sungkan, akan lebih baik jika Kibum menjawab dengan dingin seperti biasanya bukannya malah diam begitu.

Sedikit tergesa Kyuhyun memasukan yogurt kedalam ranselnya. Pemuda itu menatap headphone didalam ranselnya kemudian mengeluarkannya. Terimakasih kepada Changmin yang menepati janjinya dengan mengirim rekaman suara penjelasan guru lesnya. Sahabatnya itu pasti berusaha kerasa membuat guru lesnya itu untuk menjelaskan secara detail meski Kyuhyun berani bertaruh pemuda super tinggi itu tak memahami penjelasan sang guru karena terlalu fokus merekam. Karena itu, ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk mengucapkan terimakasih nanti.

"Sebaiknya hilangkan kebiasaanmu menggunakan headphone dimanapun dan kapanpun"

_**Deg**_

Kyuhyun terlonjak. Pemuda itu membalikan badan, menemukan Kibum tengah melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Aish, kau mengagetkanku Kibum hyung!" keluhnya sambil menutup ranselnya.

"Apa yang kau masukan kedalam ranselmu?"

"Yogurt" Kyuhyun meringis. Pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengenakan ranselnya. "Aku akan menggantinya nanti. Sampai jumpa Kibum hyung" ucapnya sambil berlari keluar rumah, tak membiarkan Kibum bereaksi dengan perilakunya.

Kibum sendiri nampak bersungut melihat punggung Kyuhyun sudah tak terlihat. Namun detik berikutnya pemuda datar itu tersenyum tulus mengingat interaksinya dengan Kyuhyun barusan. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan ada yang selalu membuatmu mengomel. Huh, mengomel?

"Dia benar-benar membuatku 'out of character'" keluhnya namun tetap menyunggingkan senyum tulus. "Hei, kenapa dia pergi sebelum sarapan?" tanyanya dengan wajah kaget dan kemudian kembali keluar omelan-omelan dari mulut yang biasanya diam tak bersuara itu.

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari bus tersenyum samar melihat Changmin melambai didepan gerbang sekolah. Pemuda pucat itu berjalan cepat untuk mendekati Changmin. Bibir plumnya nampak berdecak tak suka begitu melihat guru kedisiplinan itu ikut memperhatikannya.

"Senang sekali melihat kalian berangkat lebih pagi. Terutama kau Shim Changmin"

Changmin mendengus mendengar suara disampingnya. "Aku salah tempat menunggumu" bisiknya begitu Kyuhyun mensejajarinya.

"Selamat pagi Guru Song"

Keduanya membungkuk kemudian segera berlalu dari sana sebelum guru kedisiplinan itu memulai ceramah paginya. Changmin menghela nafas lega ketika mereka berbelok kearah lorong sekolah.

"Bagaimana, apa guru lesku berhasil menyampaikan materi dengan baik?" Changmin bertanya antusias.

"Tentu. Guru lesmu kan bayarannya mahal" Kyuhyun menyahut sambil menepuk pundak Changmin. "Terimakasih padamu karena ini" katanya disambut senyum lima jari si pemuda tiang listrik itu.

"Kudengar Choi Sooyoung melarikan diri dari rumah"

"Choi Sooyoung adiknya Choi Seunghyun?"

"Iya. Kudengar mereka bertengkar karena Seunghyun mengganggu Kyuhyun lagi"

"Ah, dia ada dikantin juga kemarin?"

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirasa Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda super tinggi itu membalikan badan, mencoba memasangkan headphone yang tergantung dileher Kyuhyun pada pemuda itu sebelum tangan Kyuhyun menghalanginya.

"Kau tak perlu mendengarnya. Dan ini bukan salahmu, kalau mau menyalahkan dirimu"

"Aku tahu" Kyuhyun menjawab. "Changmin-ah, apa yang mereka katakan benar? Sooyoung-sshi kabur dari rumah?"

"Aku mendengarnya semalam di grup kelas. Kenapa?"

"Kurasa aku melihatnya tadi" kata Kyuhyun. "Aku akan memastikannya. Katakan pada Seunghyun untuk menyusul ke alamat yang akan kukirim padamu" katanya sebelum membalikan badan dan berlari keluar gerbang sekolah. Changmin tak bereaksi, pemuda itu bahkan hanya mengernyit melihat Guru Song berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun untuk kembali.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memasukan smartphone-nya kedalam saku celananya setelah mengirim sms pada Changmin. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, melangkah mendekati seorang gadis yang tengah menatap kosong kedepan. Setengah menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping gadis itu, Kyuhyun meniup poninya cukup keras, membuat gadis disampingnya terkejut.

"Kyuhyun-sshi!"

"Kau kabur?"

"Ti—tidak!"

"Bagus" Kyuhyun manggut-manggut, melirik pada ransel dikaki kursi taman yang mereka duduki. "Ini terlihat buruk" katanya membuat Sooyoung gelagapan.

"Aku tidak bertengkar dengan Seunghyun oppa karenamu"

"Itu terdengar bagus" Sooyoung menghela nafas, menatap sengit pada Kyuhyun ketika mendengar jawaban singkat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. "Kalau seperti ini kau benar-benar mirip Seunghyun. Tsk"

"Kau tahu, kalau kau melakukan ini, aku semakin tak bisa melupakanmu"

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

"Terus berada disampingku"

"Aku disini karena kau seorang diri, bodoh. Kau terlihat menyedihkan sama seperti dulu"

"Kau ingat?" Sooyoung menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba ingatan itu datang" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kali ini kenapa? Mereka memaksamu ikut klub yang tak kau sukai?"

"Kadang aku ingin seperti Seunghyun oppa, melawan mereka" Sooyoung menatap lurus kedepan. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku tak pernah mau membuat Seunghyun oppa terkena masalah karenaku"

"Tapi sekarang kau melakukannya" Kyuhyun memotong tanpa menoleh, membuat Sooyoung menatap kaget sosok pemuda disampingnya. "Banyak rumor yang beredar disekolah, tinggal menunggu waktu rumor itu menjadi headline utama berita di Korea"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Pulang"

"Mereka akan bercerai" Sooyoung mendongkrak, menahan air mata yang terus berdesakan ingin keluar dari sudut matanya. "Aku pikir mereka adalah pasangan paling serasi di Seoul, tapi ternyata tidak"

"Perceraian selalu membuat anak-anak terluka. Tapi orangtua tidak pernah paham. Mereka egois. Orang dewasa selalu egois" Kyuhyun menyahut, melirik pada Sooyoung. "Tapi dengan pergi, kau tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Mereka mungkin akan saling menyalahkan karena ini, kemudian semuanya akan makin buruk" pemuda itu kembali menatap lurus kedepan. "Meski sulit, ada baiknya kau tetap disana bersama Seunghyun. Setidaknya kau masih punya seorang Oppa disampingmu. Kau tidak sendiri jika perceraian itu terjadi"

Kyuhyun berdiri ketika sudut matanya menyadari kehadiran Seunghyun dan Changmin disana. Pemuda itu sedikit mendelik ketika sepasang matanya bertatapan dengan sepasang manik bambi Changmin. Pemuda tiang itu membolos juga rupanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, sunbae?"

Gerakan melangkah Kyuhyun terhenti. _Karena aku tak suka ada hubungan tak baik antara seorang kakak dan adik, apalagi karena sebuah perceraian_. "Karena kita teman" katanya kemudian melangkah, menarik Changmin dari sana, meninggalkan sepasang kakak-adik itu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"Kibum hyung akan mencincangku"

"Itu bagus"

"Dia mulai seperti ahjumma-ahjumma, kau tahu? Mengomel tiap ada kesempatan"

"Dia pasti biasa bersaing dengan ahjumma dikantin sekolah"

"Changmin!"

"Ne?"

"Kyuhyun!"

Keduanya saling pandang sambil menelan saliva dengan sulit begitu suara bernada mengintimidasi itu terdengar. Changmin dan Kyuhyun meringis begitu melihat Kibum berdiri didepan mereka dengan tatapan khasnya yang datar dan juga jangan lupakan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada. Bahkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun seolah sudah bisa melihat banyak kalimat yang siap keluar dari mulut si datar itu.

"Ah Kyu, Ayah pasti sudah menungguku. Aku pulang ya? Bye" Changmin berlalu sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun menyumpahi sahabatnya itu. Sialan sekali kan?

"Darimana saja kau?"

Tadi pagi, saat Kibum lewat guru kedisiplinan memanggilnya. Ia sendiri tak yakin kalau saja guru itu tak mendekatinya. Sejujurnya Kibum tak mengenal pria itu selain pernah bertemu sekali saat Kyuhyun dipanggil karena berkelahi dengan temannya. Dan kali ini dia juga tak kalah kaget karena menurut guru kedisiplinan itu, Kyuhyun membolos sekolah, bahkan mengabaikan panggilan guru kedisiplinan.

"Sudah berani membolos, huh?"

"I—itu—"

Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar harus memberi Changmin 'hadiah' besok karena membuat dirinya menerima ceramahan Kibum hari ini.

***TBC***


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : My Brothers**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Angst, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad plot, OoC. Don't like it, don't read it! Don't copy paste without permission!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot**

**7**

Kibum menyodorkan telur mata sapi ke hadapan Kyuhyun yang nampak sibuk mendengarkan musik. Pemuda pucat itu masih mengutak-atik ponselnya meski Kibum sudah melepaskan apron dan bersiap untuk sarapan bahkan dengan menarik kursi lebih keras dari yang dibutuhkan.

"Bisa kita sarapan?" tanya Kibum. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap datar pada sepasang manik cokelat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya.

"Ah maaf" Kyuhyun melepaskan headphone-nya. "Woaah, kau punya bakat sebagai chef" katanya sambil bertepuk tangan melihat menu sarapan mereka pagi itu. Sesuatu sederhana yang selalu membuat Kibum merasa senang. Karena reaksi anak didepannya begitu lucu dan tulus.

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Shim Changmin!"

Changmin yang baru saja keluar dari mobil langsung terburu menarik ranselnya kemudian berjalan cepat masuk kedalam area sekolah. Namun usaha pemuda tiang itu gagal gara-gara Guru kedisiplinan yang rajin itu sudah berdiri didepan gerbang dengan wajah sumringah melihat Changmin.

_Sial._

"Berbaris disini"

Changmin mendengus, namun tetap saja melangkah kearah yang ditunjukan guru kedisiplinan. Dia sedikit meringis melihat Kyuhyun ditarik paksa oleh Guru Song karena berniat kabur setelah guru kedisipilinan itu berhasil menariknya.

"Nah, karena kemarin kalian membolos, apalagi itu didepan mataku, hari ini hukuman kalian adalah—mengelilingi lapangan 20 kali. Mengerti? Dan jangan coba-coba kabur!"

"Bahkan hari ini kami tidak terlambat" Changmin bersungut.

"25 keliling"

"Seonsaengnim!"

"30 keliling"

"Aish" Kyuhyun mengumpat, menarik kerah seragam Changmin ketika pemuda tinggi itu kembali berniat membantah perintah Guru Song. "Diam atau kita akan mengelilingi lapangan ini 50 kali"

Changmin menurut, menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai berlari menjauhinya. Pemuda itu mendengus sebelum ikut berlari, mensejajari langkah Kyuhyun. "Sampai jam berapa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, "3 jam. Kibum hyung menceramahiku 3 jam. Aku benar-benar tak tahu dia secerewet itu" keluh Kyuhyun membuat Changmin disampingnya tertawa kecil. "Tapi dia sudah seperti biasa pagi ini" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Kau merasa tidak Kyu?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang berlari mundur didepannya. "Hubungan kalian semakin baik" Sudah beberapa hari ini tema pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Changmin memang tentang Kibum. Entah Kyuhyun yang memulai atau Changmin yang selalu merasa ingin tahu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ya. Kurasa begitu" katanya pelan. "Terimakasih" alis Changmin bertaut. "Rekaman yang kau kirim padaku"

"Aku senang bisa membantumu" Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Tapi kalau tak keberatan, bagaimana kalau mentraktirku? Yogurt saja tak cukup untukku" tanyanya disambut dengusan dari Kyuhyun. Pemuda pucat itu berlari cepat meninggalkan Changmin yang buru-buru menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

_**Bruk**_

Keduanya menjatuhkan diri dibawah ring basket, tak memperdulikan teriknya sinar matahari yang bersinar diatas mereka. Changmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu, tertawa ketika saling menatap. Berkat hukuman guru kedisiplinan keduanya terpaksa absen di jam pelajaran sejarah dan Changmin bersyukur karena itu. Ia tak menyukai pelajaran sejarah, meski sejujurnya ia lebih tak menyukai matematika. Baiklah, dia hanya menyukai olahraga.

_**Jes**_

Kyuhyun dan Changmin membuka pejaman mata mereka begitu sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi mereka. Dan ketika retina mata mereka menangkap wajah seseorang, keduanya buru-buru mendudukan dirinya.

"Ambilah" Keduanya saling pandang, membuat kode yang menjadikan seseorang yang menyodorkan minuman dingin itu mendengus keras. "Aku cukup tahu tempat untuk meracuni kalian" katanya sambil melirik pada CCTV yang dipasang diparkiran.

"Terimakasih" ucap Kyuhyun dan Changmin berbarengan begitu minuman soda itu berpindah ke tangan mereka.

"Itu—terimakasih juga" seseorang itu yang adalah Seunghyun menunduk ketika mengatakannya, wajahnya memerah. "Sooyoung-ie sudah kembali kerumah" lanjutnya ketika tak mendapati reaksi dari Kyuhyun maupun Changmin.

"Dan maaf, kalian jadi dihukum"

Changmin bergidik ngeri, "Seunghyun-ah, kau menakutkan" katanya sambil mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang mulai meminum minuman pemberian Seunghyun. Tak ada alasan lagi untuk curiga pada temannya itu. "Lebih baik aku mendengarmu berkata kasar dibanding berkata begitu lembut. Itu membuatku bergidik tahu!"

"YA!" Seunghyun mendelik.

"Itu lebih baik" Changmin meringis. "Dan ini bukan salahmu. Dia yang berinisiatif pergi, dan karena aku sahabat yang baik aku—"

"Kau mau mati?!" Kyuhyun memotong. Sepasang mata cokelatnya mendelik pada Changmin. Namun bukannya takut baik Changmin maupun Seunghyun malah tertawa geli. "Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Kau lucu"

"Aku tidak tahu kau selucu itu" ini komentar Seunghyun. Pemuda itu ber high-five dengan Changmin karena memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Dan aku tak tahu kalian seakrab itu untuk melakukan high-five" sindirinya sebelum berdiri dan melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Changmin dan Seunghyun yang sama-sama tersenyum canggung.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, tunggu!" Changmin bergegas berdiri, berlari mengejar langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar, Sooyoung-ah. Mereka tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan" Seunghyun bergumam pelan.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang ngeri kearah nampan yang dibawa Changmin. Kemudian pemuda itu segera menutupi wajahnya dengan daftar menu ketika sebagian pengunjung restoran memandang tak kalah takjubnya pada sahabatnya itu. Changmin memang selalu begitu, menjadi pusat perhatian direstoran, dan meski sudah terbiasa, Kyuhyun tetap saja merasa malu.

"Kyu?! Hey, kau kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Huh?" Changmin mengernyit. Salahkan suara Kyuhyun yang kecil. Atau salahkan Changmin yang tidak peka dengan keributan yang dibuatnya.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" ulang Kyuhyun sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari daftar menu yang sejak tadi digunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Mata cokelatnya mendelik kesal. "Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian, Chwang! Lagi!"

Changmin tertawa garing ketika menyadarinya. Selalu seperti itu. Dan Kyuhyun akhirnya ikut tersenyum kecil. Pemuda itu meletakan buku menu ditangannya kemudian menatap sumringah makanan didepannya. Sepasang mata cokelatnya berbinar.

"Apa tak apa kau pergi bersamaku?"

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Kenapa? Kita kan memang sering pergi bersama" jawabnya sambil mulai menyumpit mie saus hitam –jjajangmyeon, didepannya, jadi dia tak melihat raut wajah khawatir yang ditunjukan Changmin.

"Kibum hyung pasti mencarimu"

Hubungan keduanya –Kibum dan Kyuhyun, memang membaik sejak kejadian Kyuhyun menginap dikamar Kibum dan demam keesokan harinya. Kibum juga jadi punya hobi baru yaitu mengantar jemput Kyuhyun meski dengan alasan keinginan Ayahnya. Dan Kyuhyun –meskipun sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Kibum, ia menerima perlakuan itu dengan senang hati. Pemuda itu, bahkan mulai bertingkah. Seperti hari ini. Padahal pagi tadi Kibum sudah berpesan untuk menunggunya menjemput karena kemarin Kyuhyun yang sempat bolos, tapi tadi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menyeret Changmin berjalan-jalan ke Namdaemun. Bukankah pantas jika Changmin khawatir? Pemuda tiang itu masih sayang nyawanya.

"Biar saja" acuh Kyuhyun. "Karena mengikuti jadwalnya, aku terus disindir Guru Song" jadi ini balas dendam. "Lagipula dia bisa menelponku" Changmin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Tetap saja, Kyuhyun berharap dia dijemput Kibum.

Changmin selalu suka jika Kyuhyun kembali seperti ini, kekanakan dan keras kepala. Ini benar-benar Kyuhyun-nya. Rasanya wajah inilah yang pantas dipasang Kyuhyun dibanding wajah datar menyebalkan.

"Itu artinya Guru Song perhatian padamu, Kyu"

"Dia sangat perhatian" Kyuhyun mencibir. "Dan menyebalkan" tambahnya.

Changmin tahu satu hal, Guru mereka itulah satu-satunya orang lain yang tahu sifat Kyuhyun selain sifat yang ditunjukannya dilingkungan sekolah. Dan karenanya, Guru Song selalu mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun meski berujung dengan Kyuhyun yang mengabaikan pria itu. Tapi ya—setidaknya Changmin tahu, Guru Song tak akan menyerah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Benar. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan" Changmin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kita bahkan pernah dihukum membersihkan lorong sepanjang kelas 1 kan?" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mengingat hukuman itu. "Itu benar-benar memalukan" protesnya.

Kyuhyun terkikik disela memakan jjajangmyeon. "Aku ingat wajahmu yang memerah saat Krystal melihatmu sedang membersihkan lorong sepanjang kelas 1" tawa Kyuhyun meledak. Changmin disampingnya mengumpat panjang pendek.

"Kita akhiri pembicaraan mengenai Guru Song" putus Changmin. Pemuda itu menelan makan siangnya dengan lahap. "Setelah ini kita kemana? Kita tak mungkin langsung pulang kan?"

"Lihatkan, inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya" Kyuhyun mencibir sambil tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau berjalan-jalan? Mencoba beberapa game?"

Giliran Changmin yang mencibir, "Bilang saja kau mau melihat-lihat PSP keluaran terbaru. Mengapa tak langsung beli sih?"

"Belum punya uang"

Changmin menutup mulutnya rapat. Kyuhyun memang tipe anak yang seperti itu, terlalu polos dimata Changmin. Kyuhyun akan mengumpulkan uang jajannya jika ingin membeli sesuatu. Berteman lama dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya mengerti sifat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Changmin pernah protes dulu dan jawaban Kyuhyun saat itu tak akan pernah Changmin lupakan.

"_Kau punya Ayah yang bekerja kan? Aku tidak. Aku hanya punya Ibu. Jika aku meminta pada Ibu, Ibu pasti akan langsung membelikannya. Tapi Chwang, Ibuku juga bukan seperti Ibumu yang bekerja dan punya banyak uang. Ibuku hanya seorang istri yang menerima uang dari suaminya"_

"Mau kubelikan?" meski tahu akan mendapat jawaban seperti apa, namun Changmin tetap mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang selalu diajukannya.

"Tidak, terimakasih" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Lagipula, aku sedang mencari yang paling kusukai. Ah! Kalau sampai ulang tahunku, aku belum bisa membelinya, belikan itu untuk kadoku, arra?"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Changmin kehilangan kata-kata. Sahabatnya itu mendelik padanya dengan mulut terbuka.

**.**

**.**

"Apakah—kita saling mengenal?" Kyuhyun akhirnya bertanya setelah merasa risih diperhatikan pemuda bermantel hitam itu. Mungkin saja pemuda itu teman lamanya kan? Kyuhyun memang sering tak mengenali teman-temannya jika diluar sekolah. Salahkan saja dirinya yang tak terlalu pandai bergaul, bahkan teman-teman dikelasnya saja hanya beberapa yang dia ingat.

Jalanan dikawasan Namdaemun masih saja ramai meski salju turun. Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan berdampingan sambil sesekali tertawa ketika cerita-cerita ringan itu mereka ceritakan satu sama lain sampai si tiang listrik itu berpamitan kekamar mandi beberapa menit yang lalu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun didepan sebuah toko dan harus merasa tak nyaman ketika merasa diperhatikan pemuda aneh yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kita? Kurasa tidak" pemuda bermantel hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan masih tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Seolah jika dia mengalihkan pandangannya, Kyuhyun akan lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi anda melihatku seperti kita saling mengenal" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Diam-diam ia mengumpat pada Changmin yang tak kunjung kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Kau berpikir begitu?"

"Hanya perasaanku saja" Kyuhyun kembali menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, merasa aneh dengan dirinya yang merasa sungkan pada pemuda disampingnya. "Ah baiklah aku pergi dulu—hyungnim"

Kyuhyun berlalu dari depan toko PSP itu, memilih menghindari pemuda aneh yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Biarlah Changmin mengumpat ketika tak mendapatinya. Ia bisa mengirimi sahabatnya pesan singkat setelah jauh dari tempat ini nanti.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk kedalam kediaman Kim dengan bibir bergetar kedinginan. Salahkan dirinya yang memang tak mengenakan mantel tebal saat pergi tadi dan malah mengajak Changmin menghindari Kibum. Pemuda itu buru-buru menutup pintu kemudian bergidik. Semakin malam, cuaca semakin dingin saja.

"Dari mana saja kau?!" suara dengan nada dingin itu membuat langkah Kyuhyun di anak tangga kedua terhenti.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati, kemudian memberanikan diri membalikan badan menatap Kibum. Kakaknya itu tampak tengah duduk disofa dengan pandangan tertuju padanya dan tatapan datar khasnya. Oh dan jangan lupakan kedua tangan yang dilipat didepan dada, menambah kesan 'menyeramkan' yang dibangun otak Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong hyung" Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit.

"Kemana saja kau?" ualng Kibum.

"I—itu—"

"Aku menyuruhmu menungguku dan kurasa itu tak akan lebih dari 5 menit. Kenapa kau pergi? Apa si tiang listrik itu yang mengajakmu?"

Semenjak kejadian menginap dikamar Kibum, kakaknya itu jadi suka sekali berbicara panjang lebar jika sedang marah seperti kali ini. Persis seperti Ibunya. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun kena omelan pemuda didepannya itu dalam seminggu ini.

"Bukan. Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan"

"Kau bisa menungguku"

"Dengan Changmin" Kyuhyun merengut. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu karena hyung mengantar-jemputku"

"Kau masih bertemu dengannya di sekolah, kalian bahkan sekelas dan satu bangku kan?"

Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Pemuda itu memilih mengalah, mendengus sebelum mengucapkan maaf dengan tidak rela. Setelahnya dia meminta ijin masuk kedalam kamar untuk berganti pakaian, meninggalkan Kibum yang memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan kepala pusing.

"Anak itu benar-benar" lirihnya sebelum menyusul Kyuhyun. Ia bukan tak peka ketika suara Kyuhyun bahkan terdengar bergetar menahan hawa dingin.

**.**

**.**

_**Cklek**_

"Kau kemana saja Donghae? Kita baru sampai dan kau langsung kabur? Kau bahkan—Donghae-ya?!"

Jungsoo tersentak begitu Donghae yang baru saja membuka pintu apartemen mereka menjatuhkan dirinya dengan pandangan kosong dan air mata yang mengalir, membuat bekas dipipinya. Pemuda yang lebih tua dari Donghae itu segera melempar apronnya, berlari mendekati sang adik yang mulai sesenggukan.

Mereka memang baru saja sampai di Korea siang tadi, dan Donghae langsung kabur begitu mereka keluar dari bandara, membuat Jungsoo kelabakan membawa barang-barang mereka seorang diri.

"Aku—aku melihatnya hyung-ie" kalimat ambigu dari Donghae membuat jantung Jungsoo berdebar kencang dan darahnya mengalir lebih cepat. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Donghae dan tak mau menebak apa yang terjadi pada Donghae. Karena sepertinya itu hal buruk.

***TBC***

**Hallo~ akhirnya aku bisa update fanfic juga ^^**

**Maaf banget soalnya akunya sakit lambung seminggu ini dilarang pegang laptop -_- *curhat***

**Last—silahkan review chapter ini ya? Biar aku semangat ngelanjutin chapter selanjutnya.**

**Annyeong *bow***


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : My Brothers**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Angst, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad plot, OoC. Don't like it, don't read it! Don't copy paste without permission!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot**

**8**

"Kupikir kau masih sakit" Kibum mengernyit begitu melihat Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi diruang makan lengkap dengan seragam dan ransel cokelat dipunggung anak itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Aku baik-baik saja" katanya.

"Kau demam bodoh!" Kibum berkata dingin setelah berhasil menempelkan punggung tangannya dikening Kyuhyun yang tidak sempat menghindar. "Istirahat saja dirumah" putusnya.

Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, memilih mulai memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Ia bukan anak bodoh yang tak tahu bahwa ia tengah demam, tapi tinggal dirumah sendirian dan kemudian dihantui mimpi-mimpi yang tak ingin dia dapatkan benar-benar bukan pilihan terbaik. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya mendengarkan Changmin mengoceh tentang betapa menyebalkannya dirinya yang meninggalkan sahabatnya itu sendirian.

"Kapan Ibu pulang?"

Kibum yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya, menoleh, "Anak manja" ejeknya, namun terselip senyum kecil disana. "Mereka belum menghubungiku" lanjut Kibum. Pemuda itu menyeringai ketika mendengar Kyuhyun mendengus keras. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun. "Mungkin—" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, "—mereka akan memberi kita kejutan? Seorang adik?" Percayalah Kibum tak sungguh mengharapkan apa yang tengah ia ucapkan menjadi kenyataan. Bagaimanapun sampai saat ini, ia masih belum bisa menerima Ibu Kyuhyun sebagai Ibunya. Hanya saja, melihat wajah Kyuhyun membuat mood jailnya muncul.

Mata bulat Kyuhyun melebar begitu Kibum menutup mulutnya untuk mengunyah sarapannya. "Adik?" Kyuhyun menatap horor pada Kibum.

"Ya. Adik. Kau suka adik perempuan atau laki-laki?" Kibum suka sekali melihat ekspresi horor Kyuhyun, jadi dia makin semangat mengerjai Kyuhyun. "Kuharap itu perempuan" lanjutnya.

"Tidak mau!" Kyuhyun bergidik. Anak itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Pokoknya aku tak mau punya adik. Mereka gila kalau sampai mereka bilang ingin memberiku adik!"

"Aku kan hanya bilang 'mungkin'" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menegur, membuat Kyuhyun kembali duduk dengan wajah kembali ditekuk. Membayangkan memiliki adik membuat Kyuhyun geli sendiri. Selama ini ia selalu jadi yang perioritas pertama Ibunya, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika dia punya adik maka ia akan menjadi kesekian bagi Ibunya. Tidak! Dia tidak mau. Paling tidak jangan sekarang, ia belum mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Huh, aku kehilangan nafsu makan" Kyuhyun mengeluh. "Aku berangkat saja" katanya kemudian berlalu, membuat Kibum menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"YA! Kau sakit bodoh!" teriakan Kibum tak menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun berlari keluar rumah.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun begidik. Bukan karena cuaca yang dingin namun lebih pada pembicaraannya dengan Kibum tadi. _Sial!_ Mengapa dia harus terus memikirkan itu sih? Padahal ia tahu itu hanya gurauan Kibum. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa ngeri. Jangan-jangan nanti Ibunya tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan mengatakan akan memberinya adik. Huaaah tidak mungkin!

_Pip_

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Kibum.

**.**

_Segera pulang kalau merasa tak enak badan._

**.**

"Sangat Kibum sekali" dengus Kyuhyun begitu selesai membaca pesan singkat dari Kibum. Namun terselip perasaan senang luar biasa ketika menyadari Kibum khawatir padanya.

Anak itu langsung memasukan smartphone-nya kembali kedalam saku mantelnya. Sepasang matanya menatap keluar jendela, mengamati salju yang mulai turun kembali dalam diam. Hubungannya dengan Kibum semakin membaik, dan itu membuatnya merasa senang. Saat Ibunya pulang nanti, Kyuhyun akan menceritakan ini pada Ibunya. Dan kalau bisa, dia akan membawa Ibunya dalam lingkarannya bersama Kibum. Dia akan membuat Kibum suka pada Ibunya!

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika merasa seseorang duduk disampingnya. Anak itu mengernyit ketika tak bisa melihat wajah seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Namun kemudian tak mau ambil pusing. Anak itu tersenyum lebar ketika bus berhenti dihalte yang begitu dikenalinya, melambai pada seorang berseragam sama dengannya. Seorang pemuda tinggi yang balas tersenyum begitu lebar padanya.

"Changmin-ah!"

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Donghae! Kau mau kemana?"

Jungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu terpekik memanggil adiknya yang tengah memakai sepatu. Bagaimana ia tak terpekik kalau adiknya yang semalam demam tinggi itu kini tengah sibuk mengalungkan syal sambil mengenakan sepatunya? Seharusnya adiknya itu kini tengah bergelung dibawah selimut tebal, menunggunya menyiapkan sarapan kemudian meminum obatnya.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan hyung"

Jungsoo tahu itu alasan Donghae. Semalam anak itu terus mengigau perihal adik bungsu mereka. Bagaimana adik mereka itu tak mengenali Donghae, dan bagaimana Donghae hanya mampu memandang adik bungsunya dalam diam. Tanpa mau mengenalkan dirinya pada sang adik yang mungkin lupa karena saat mereka berpisah usia adiknya tentu saja bukan usia yang bisa mengingat wajah dengan baik. Donghae menceritakan itu padanya sambil terisak pilu, dan dia—seorang Jungsoo yang bijak itu hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Dia juga terluka.

"Besok saja ya? Kau masih demam, Hae-ya" bujuk Jungsoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jungsoo hyung" Donghae tersenyum kecil, tahu jika sang kakak mengkhwatirkannya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan adik bungsunya? Siapa yang mengkhawatirkannya jika dia sakit? "Sebentar saja. Sebelum siang aku sudah kembali. Janji" Donghae memaksa Jungsoo mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka, kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungsoo, pemuda itu bergegas keluar apartemen mereka.

Donghae menghela nafas lega ketika dia menoleh kebelakang dan tak mendapati Jungsoo mengikutinya atau meneriakinya. Donghae tentu saja masih sakit, dia masih merasa tanah bersalju yang diinjaknya bahkan berputar, namun ini bukan saatnya bergelung dibawah selimut. Dia sudah bertemu adiknya kemarin, dan ia tak mau menunggu lagi. Kalau kemarin adiknya berkeliaran di sekitar Namdaemun, itu artinya tempat tinggal adiknya ada disekitar sini, dekat dengan apartemen mereka. Dan Donghae yakin, adiknya sekolah disekitar sini juga. Dan itulah alasan dia harus pergi pagi-pagi seperti ini. Kalau dia beruntung, dia akan bertemu adiknya disalah satu bus.

"Kyuhyun-ie. Hyung akan menemukanmu, secepatnya" lirihnya.

_**Tap**_

Donghae mendudukan dirinya di bangku halte yang memanjang. Mata childish-nya mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tepatnya, mengamati murid-murid berpakaian sekolah menengah atas. Donghae selalu beruntung. Begitu kata Tiffany, dan meski Donghae sering mengingkarinya dengan berbagai alasan, kali ini Donghae berharap dia benar-benar orang yang beruntung.

Sepasang manik Donghae terbelakak. Dia benar-benar pemuda yang beruntung! Segera, setelah bus berhenti, Donghae ikut berdesakan dengan siswa-siswi yang menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Aneh dengan pemuda yang terlihat begitu _excited _dengan kedatangan bus.

Mendahului seorang siswa, Donghae berjalan cepat kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping seorang yang sejak semalam membuatnya merasa sedih, rindu dan senang yang bercampur menjadi satu. Seseorang yang menjadi alasannya kembali ke Seoul, ke tanah kelahirannya. Satu dari dua orang yang ingin dia temui setelah menginjakan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya. Kyuhyun. Adik bungsunya.

Mengenakan maskernya, Donghae menghela nafas lega. Dengan begini dia bisa mengetahui dimana sekolah adiknya. Jadi besok-besok dia akan menguntit –kalau apa yang dia akan lakukan ini disebut demikian, sampai tahu dimana adiknya dan Ibunya tinggal.

Jantung Donghae berdegup kencang ketika seseorang disampingnya, adiknya, Kyuhyun-nya, menoleh. Tatapan mata itu begitu waspada, namun kemudian alis Kyuhyun mengernyit, membuat Donghae hampir terkikik. Sejak dulu, Kyuhyun yang seperti itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Donghae menghela nafas lega ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali menatap kedepan kemudian tersenyum pada seorang pemuda tinggi yang baru saja masuk kedalam bus.

"Changmin!"

**.**

**.**

"Yaah tempatku sudah ada yang menempati" Changmin merengut sambil menunjuk Donghae yang sudah duduk ditempat biasanya dia duduk, disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus, menutup kupingnya dan kemudian teriakan beberapa siswi adik kelas mereka terdengar. Changmin itu suka tidak tahu tempat kalau mau melakukan aegyo. Changmin yang tersadar langsung berdehem, bergumam maaf tanpa suara pada Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau tak membiarkan orang lain duduk ditempatku, Kyu" protes Changmin setengah berbisik. Anak itu menoleh pada Donghae yang kini menatapnya lewat sorot mata polos. "Hey! Hyung. Besok kau tidak bisa duduk disana ya? Itu tempat favoritku. Paman Sopir dan orang-orang tahu itu tempatku" katanya bangga.

Kyuhyun memukul pelan lengan Changmin. "Kau pikir ini bus milikmu?" tanyanya dengan mata mendelik. Kemudian melirik pada Donghae. Dua pasang manik sewarna itu berserobok, menimbulkan keheningan. Kyuhyun merasa mengenali sosok didepannya, dan Donghae tersenyum dalam maskernya. "Jangan dengarkan dia, hyung-nim" katanya akhirnya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kibum hyung lagi?" Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia ingat, semalam Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan, mengatakan bahwa Kibum sudah menantinya didepan rumah saat dia pulang.

"Seperti dugaanmu. Dia mengomel padaku. Dasar hyung menyebalkan!"

_**Deg**_

_Hyung menyebalkan?_

Donghae merasa jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. Entah mengapa dia benci sekali dengan seseorang yang Kyuhyun panggil 'hyung'. Karena selama ini hanya dia dan Jungsoo-lah kakak Kyuhyun –setahunya. Donghae lupa, waktu yang dia lewatkan tanpa Kyuhyun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

"Aku bersyukur sekali kau pulang lebih dulu" Changmin terkikik. "Kalau tidak, aku juga akan kena omelan Kibum hyung" lanjutnya disambut anggukan Kyuhyun.

"Dia jadi cerewet belakangan ini. Pagi tadi saja sebelum mendapatkan jatah sarapanku, aku sudah dapat ceramahnya" keluh Kyuhyun. "Astaga kepalaku serasa mau pecah mendengarnya"

Changmin tergelak, mengabaikan dengusan Kyuhyun dan pekikan dari siswi disekitar mereka. Kyuhyun mungkin lupa, dia pun jadi cerewet jika menceritakan tentang Kibum. "Mana? Yogurt?"

Kyuhyun meringis. "_Mianhae_. Aku belum sempat—"

_**Tak**_

"—mengambil yogurt"

"Seunghyun?!" pekik Changmin begitu menoleh pada pemberi yogurt ke tangannya yang terbuka. Disampingnya, Seunghyun tengah meminum yogurt-nya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Merasa terganggu dengan reaksi Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi?" sapanya.

"Huh?" Changmin melirik pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sering melihat kalian berbagi yogurt. Dan ini ternyata enak" katanya ringan. "Baiklah, aku akan berdiri jauh dari kalian" katanya dengan nada kecewa yang kentara.

"Ya! Tak usah berlebihan begitu" Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. Bersalah juga ketika mendengar nada kecewa yang digunakan Seunghyun. "Kau tak mungkin meracuni kami. Ini tempat umum. Jadi berdiri saja disini"

Seunghyun tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun sendiri mendesah kesal begitu teriakan siswi makin banyak. Huh. Sial sekali kalau tiap berangkat sekolah dia harus mendengar pekikan fans-nya Changmin, dan sekarang ditambah lagi fans-nya Seunghyun. Oh, lengkap sudah hidup seorang Kyuhyun yang suka keheningan.

"Terimakasih" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menerima yogurt dari tangan Changmin. Anak itu melirik seseorang yang duduk disampingnya, yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. Mungkin aneh dengan percakapan mereka. Apalagi Changmin sampai membawa-bawa 'meracuni' dalam kalimatnya.

_**Tap**_

"Untukmu" kata Kyuhyun ketika Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya begitu Kyuhyun memaksa tangannya yang mendingin didalam sarung tangan menerima yogurt.

"Ayo Kyu, sudah sampai. Jangan sampai kita bertemu guru kedisiplinan" Changmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun, membawa sahabatnya itu mengikuti langkah Seunghyun yang sudah mengantri untuk keluar dari bus.

Donghae sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas, menggenggam yogurt itu dengan erat. Tanpa mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dan kedua temannya, Donghae hanya menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalam sekolah sambil berlarian. Setidaknya dia sudah tahu dimana Kyuhyun bersekolah.

**.**

**.**

Kibum menghela nafas. Tangannya menggapai gagang pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Setelah memantapkan diri, pemuda itu memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ranjang single ber-bedcover sebuah tim sepakbola Inggris. Kamar itu kecil, karena itu merupakan salah satu kamar tamu dirumahnya. Kyuhyun menyukai kamar ini karena berdekatan dengan kamarnya. Katanya.

Warna _baby blue_ mendominasi kamar Kyuhyun. Warna kesukaan Kyuhyun kata Ayahnya. Untuk ukuran seorang siswa menengah, kamar Kyuhyun terbilang rapi. Hampir serapi kamar Kibum lah. Buku-buku tertata rapi disebuah lemari mini disamping single bed yang dibatasi meja belajar.

Alis Kibum bertaut ketika tak mendapati buku pelajaran diatas meja belajar. Bahkan ketika Kibum membuka laci meja belajar Kyuhyun, Kibum tak melihat satupun buku pelajaran milik Kyuhyun. Mengabaikan keanehan itu, Kibum memilih melirik buku-buku yang tertata dilemari mini milik Kyuhyun. Buku-buku itu rata-rata berbahasa Inggris dan—terlalu rapi, seolah tak pernah disentuh. Apalagi dengan debu yang bisa Kibum lihat ditiap cover buku.

Mendengus tak suka, Kibum membuka laci di lemari itu. Dan alis Kibum kembali bertaut. Isi dari laci itu adalah kaset DVD dan perekam suara. Setengah marah, Kibum meraih perekam suara, kemudian menekan tombol play dan—semua pertanyaan, penyesalan memenuhi otaknya.

"Kyuhyun—dia—"

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa yogurt-nya tidak diminum Hae-ya?" itu adalah pertanyaan kesekian dari Jungsoo pada Donghae yang hanya menatap yogurt diatas meja dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca, bahkan oleh Jungsoo.

"Yogurt ini darinya"

_**Deg **_

"Dia—sekolah tak jauh dari sini"

_**Deg**_

"Punya seorang sahabat dekat. Changmin. Dan teman, Seunghyun"

_**Deg**_

"Punya seseorang yang dia panggil 'hyung' selain kita"

_**Deg**_

"Dia—kenapa tak mengenaliku?" setetes air mata jatuh.

Jungsoo meletakan berkas-berkas ditangannya, mendekati Donghae kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. "Usianya saat berpisah dengan kita, bukanlah usia yang bisa mengingat wajah dengan baik, Hae-ya" Jungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya ketika air mata Donghae mengenai lengannya. Dia juga terluka. Tapi Jungsoo juga tak bisa menyalahkan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau dia tak ingat, kau bisa mengingatkannya" lanjut Jungsoo. "Kau kan hyung kesayangannya" Jungsoo pura-pura mendengus tak suka. Donghae terkekeh kecil. Kyuhyun kecil sering sekali mengklaim Donghae sebagai 'hyung kesayangan' didepan Donghae dan mengklaim Jungsoo sebagai 'hyung kesayangan' didepan Jungsoo. Benar-benar anak yang pintar dan menyebalkan.

"Hyung juga hyung kesayangannya" elak Donghae. Pemuda itu balas memeluk lengan Jungsoo. "Kau harus melihatnya hyung-ie. Kyuhyun sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan. Sepertiku" Donghae terkekeh ketika Jungsoo mengetuk kepalanya dengan dagunya. "Sepertimu juga" tambah Donghae dibalas tawa Jungsoo.

"Nah begitu, jangan bersedih. Besok, kita akan melihatnya bersama"

"Kita akan mengatakan kalau kita hyung-nya?" Donghae bertanya antusias, melepaskan pelukan Jungsoo dan menghadap kakaknya itu dengan mata berbinar penuh harap.

"Kita tak bisa mengejutkannya seperti itu, Donghae" Jungsoo menggeleng. "Hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah menemukan Ibu, menceritakan keadaan kita pada Ibu. Selanjutnya, biar Ibu yang menjelaskan padanya. Bagaimana?"

Donghae mengangguk antusias. "Baiklah"

Donghae mendengus begitu bunyi smartphone Jungsoo berbunyi. Pasti masalah kerjaan lagi. Padahal Jungsoo berjanji selama di Seoul mereka mau fokus mencari Kyuhyun dan Ibu mereka, tapi tetap saja, kakaknya yang workholic itu sibuk mengurus perusahaan.

"Ibu?"

_**Deg**_

Donghae membeku ditempatnya begitu pertanyaan yang diajukan Jungsoo pada sosok disebrang. Ibu. Kata itu begitu lama tak ia gunakan untuk memanggil. Jungsoo sama membeku ditempatnya begitu sosok disebrang memanggil namanya dengan tangis yang tertahan. Suara ini, dia merindukannya.

"Ibu" setetes air mata Jungsoo jatuh.

***TBC***

**Halooo apa kabar reader-deul? Hayo siapa yang masih inget sama fanfic My Brother? Udah lama ngga nulis fanfic ini. Pas mau lanjutin harus baca chapter sebelumnya. Dan aku belum sempet baca ulang, tapi aku yakin ini mengecewakan ya?!**

**Engga apa-apa deh dikritik juga. Tapi silahkan tinggalin review-nya ya? biar semangat ngelanjutinnya lagi. Silent reader, ayo dong jado reader yang keliatan jejaknya ^^**

**Oya, akhirnya aku bisa ngepost satu fanfic kan seperti janjiku ^^ karena bentar lagi lebaran, aku ucapin mohon maaf lahir batin dulu ya? maaf kalo selama ini banyak salah, ingkar janji. Maklum manusia kan bisa berencana, tetep aja yang Tuhan yang nentuin. **

**Mudah-mudahan 2 minggu lagi bisa update fanfic yang lain. Reader-deul mau fanfic yang mana yang update 2 minggu lagi? Ayo vote! Missin' U? What Your Mind? My Brother? OUR? Atau Someone Like Me (Your Eyes)?**

**Last—sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya!**

**Annyeong *bow***


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : My Brothers**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Angst, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad plot, OoC. Don't like it, don't read it! Don't copy paste without permission!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot**

**9**

Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling berpandangan ketika melihat Seunghyun mendudukan dirinya di meja yang sama dengan mereka berdua di kantin sekolah mereka yang luas. Bukan hanya mereka, bahkan seluruh isi kantin saling pandang kemudian berbisik-bisik betapa absurd-nya tingkah Seunghyun siang itu. _Okay_, mungkin Kyuhyun dan Changmin tak terlalu kaget pasalnya mereka sudah menerima perlakuan aneh Seunghyun sejak kemarin dilapang basket.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Seunghyun mengangkat wajahnya dari piring makan siangnya yang sudah penuh dengan makanan. Risih juga diperhatikan oleh dua sahabat didepannya ini –meski mereka tak mengeluarkan suara sekalipun.

_Hah?_

Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Seunghyun –menurut Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memilih mengangkat bahu acuh lalu kembali pada kegiatannya sebelum Seunghyun datang, menyantap makan siangnya. Tapi Changmin tidak. Ia keki juga diperhatikan dan jadi buah bibir kantin siang itu. maka anak itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan pada Seunghyun.

"_Is this weird, right?_" tanyanya sok menggunakan bahasa Inggris. _Okay_, Changmin memang jago dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Kenapa?" Seunghyun menautkan alisnya, menunjukan wajah ketidaktahuan –setidaknya itu yang Changmin baca, akan keanehan tingkahnya yang membuat gempar kantin siang itu. Bahkan Changmin bisa menjamin, kegemparan ini akan sampai kedalam kelas mereka.

"Kita tidak sedekat ini, kau tahu?" Changmin menajamkan matanya. "Mereka menggosip tentang kita karena kau duduk semeja dengan kami."

"_Okay_, mungkin tidak masalah jika kita berteman, maksudku kau paham kan? Tapi kau memilih bergabung denganku, dengan Kyuhyun –orang yang beberapa hari lalu masih menjadi musuhmu. Itu jelas aneh, mengingat track record kita yang tidak akur selama ini." Changmin menambahkan sebelum Seunghyun sempat menyahut.

"Mereka saja yang aneh" Seunghyun akhirnya mengangguk paham, namun menanggapinya dengan acuh. Khas Seunghyun sekali. "Aku membuat keributan mereka mengomentari, sekarang aku duduk damai dengan kalian, mereka juga mengomentari. Aku tak paham apa mau mereka" keluhnya.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang, melirik pada tiap meja disekitar mereka yang masih berbisik-bisik heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mereka bertiga, sebelum akhirnya memilih mengangkat bahu acuh seperti Kyuhyun. Lagipula benar kata Seunghyun, apa sih mau mereka semua? Ini-itu yang dia lakukan dikomentari.

"Terserah kau saja lah" itu kaliat terakhir Changmin sebelum menyibukan dirinya dengan makan siangnya yang sempat terabaikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong—" belum sampai 5 menit Changmin menutup mulutnya, Seunghyun sudah buka suara lagi. Changmin tak tahu Seunghyun termasuk anak yang cerewet. Changmin menyipitkan matanya ketika akhirnya memutuskan mengangkat kepalanya untuk meminta kelanjutan kalimat yang digantung Seunghyun, membuat Seunghyun memberi kode pada Changmin untuk melirik pada anak disebelahnya. "—apa dia tak bosan berdiam diri begitu? Maksudku, ada aku dan kau disini"

Changmin melirik pada Kyuhyun yang nampak sibuk dengan jjajangmyeon yang dipesannya. Namun Changmin terlalu mengenal Kyuhyun. Changmin tahu, Kyuhyun bukan mengabaikankannya dalam artian yang dipikirkan Seunghyun.

'Aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Selama bersahabat dengannya" lanjutnya ambigu.

Seunghyun tahu, ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dibagikan Changmin tentang Kyuhyun padanya. Ia cukup tahu diri, ia hanya orang lain yang kebetulan punya kesempatan berteman dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. jadi dia hanya mengangguk kecil lalu sibuk kembali dengan menu makan siangnya.

**.**

**.**

Kibum merasakan suplay oksigen ke jantungnya berkurang ketika mendapati dirinya terisak hebat sambil memeluk lututnya didalam kamar Kyuhyun. Perasaan kesal, menyesal, kecewa, marah, sedih yang bercampur didadanya. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai berputar dikepalanya, meminta dijawab. Kenapa baru sekarang? kenapa tak ada yang memberitahunya? Kenapa seolah membuatnya jadi tokoh antagonis disini?

Tidak. Kibum harus berpikir jernih saat ini. Kibum menghela nafas panjang, menghapus air matanya kasar. Tidak mungkin orang tuanya, maksudnya Ibu Kyuhyun dan Ayahnya menyembunyikan ini tanpa sebab kan? Mungkin ini keinginan Kyuhyun kan? Atau, atau karena sifatnya selama ini?

"Ayah?"

Kibum memberanikan diri bertanya, dan satu-satunya orang yang masih bisa dia tanyai adalah Ayahnya. Jadi dia menghubungi Ayahnya. "Aku mengganggu tidak?" Kibum yakin, diujung sana sang Ayah tengah menautkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Bukan Kibum sekali.

"Kenapa Kibum? Kau tidak bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun kan?" sebersit nada khawatir tertuang dalam nada suara Ayahnya. Kibum tersenyum, tak percaya Ayahnya berpikir dia bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun kemudian berakhir dia yang mengadu.

"Hm" gumamnya. Namun kemudian setetes air mata jatuh lagi. Hey, kenapa dia cengeng sekali sih? Bahkan saat Ibunya meninggal, Kibum tak menangis terang-terangan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kibum-_ie_?" Ayahnya jelas khawatir diujung sana.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ayah?" tanyanya ambigu, tak berharap Ayahnya paham dengan pertanyaannya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berpisah dengan Changmin ketika sahabatnya itu dijemput supir pribadi keluarganya didepan gerbang sekolah. Ada acara keluarga kata Changmin saat Kyuhyun memergoki Changmin tengah menerima telepon saat pelajaran masih berlangsung.

Kyuhyun menolak dengan halus ketika Changmin mengajaknya. Tentu saja dia cukup tahu diri. Tujuan Changmin dan arah rumahnya kan beda. Kalau ia menerima ajakan Changmin otomatis Changmin akan berputar arah dan tak memungkinkan kalau sahabatnya itu akan telat ke acara keluarganya. Dan Kyuhyun tak mau itu terjadi.

"Sendirian Kyuhyun-_sshi_?

Kyuhyun mendengus ketika suara yang paling dia hindari selama di sekolah itu menyapanya. Kyuhyun membalikan badan, menemukan Guru Song tengah menatapnya. "Anda melihat orang lain bersama saya, _ssaem_?" tanyanya sakratis.

Guru Song terkekeh mendengar jawaban khas seorang Kyuhyun. "Ya. Kau sendirian. Tidak dijemput _hyung_-mu?"

"Anda menyindir saya?"

"Ya Tuhan. Aku hanya bertanya Kyuhyun-_ah_. Sensitif sekali" Guru Song mengakhirinya dengan kekehan. "Ngomong-ngomong kau juga berteman dengan Seunghyun? Sejak kapan?"

"Saya rasa itu bukan urusan anda, _ssaem_. Ngomong-ngomong anda terlalu perhatian untuk ukuran seorang guru" Kyuhyun menunduk sedikit sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Guru Song yang tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Ada 2 orang yang mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun gunakan. Jangan tanya siapa karena Kyuhyun sendiri tak mengenal mereka. Teman sekelas saja kadang Kyuhyun tidak mengenali mereka. Mengabaikan tatapan keduanya padanya, Kyuhyun memilih duduk disudut lainnya di halte itu, memakai kembali headset bluetooth yang sempat dia buka karena melihat supir pribadi keluarga Shim sudah menunggu Changmin di gerbang tadi.

Suara Guru Bahasa Inggris yang ia rekam saat menerangkan langsung terdengar. Sambil memejamkan matanya, anak itu mulai bergumam pelan mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan sang guru.

Menghela nafas panjang, diam-diam Kyuhyun meringis mengingat betapa gilanya hidupnya selama ini. Memilih masuk sekolah normal saat kemampuannya memahami sesuatu lebih lambat dibanding orang lain. Tidak. Bukan berarti Kyuhyun bodoh. Dia anak yang cerdas. Bahkan Changmin kadang masih tak percaya, Kyuhyun yang selalu mendapat ranking diatasnya itu penderita disleksia.

Disleksia.

Kata itu entah mengapa sudah tak terlalu menyakiti Kyuhyun. Ia yang awalnya bocah dengan banyak teman itu kini menutup diri dari pergaulan. Karena penyakit itu. Ia yang tak bisa memahami apa yang guru bicarakan dalam sekali penjelasan, yang akhirnya dijauhi banyak orang. Kini ia biasa saja. Toh, pada akhirnya ia bekerja lebih keras dibanding orang lain, memutar tiap rekaman pelajaran guru agar bisa setara dengan orang normal lainnya.

Dan Kyuhyun rasa dia berhasil. Para Guru tak mengetahui kekurangannya. Ia hanya perlu bekerja dua kali lebih keras daripada menghafal ketika menulis. Dan dia mendapatkan hasil terbaiknya. Hasil yang membuat Ibunya bangga padanya.

_**Teet teet**_

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan ketika bus yang ditunggunya datang. Dia tersenyum minta maaf pada supir bus yang dikenalnya dengan baik karena membuat menunggu. Setelah membayar, Kyuhyun segera menuju kursi paling belakang, tempat favoritnya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat Kibum memakan makan malamnya dalam diam. Iya sih Kibum bukan tipe pemuda yang banyak bicara seperti Changmin atau Seunghyun –yang baru Kyuhyun tahu cerewetnya menyaingi Changmin, tapi Kibum juga bukan tipe pemuda yang pendiamnya seperti malam ini. Ini aneh.

Kyuhyun menyadarinya keanehan Kibum ini sudah berlangsung ketika Kibum membukakan pintu untuknya saat sepulang sekolah tadi. Kibum benar-benar menjadi sosok yang lain, bukan yang dingin seperti dulu atau bukan juga yang mulai hangat seperti beberapa hari ini, tapi Kibum menjadi Kibum yang lain. Kibum yang tak Kyuhyun sukai. Kyuhyun lebih suka Kibum yang mengomel banyak hal padanya, atau Kibum yang dingin yang sekali-kali bicara sarkas padanya, bukan Kibum yang seperti didepannya ini.

"Mau kemana _hyung_?" Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara, menatap Kibum dengan pandangan bingung. Kibum bukan hanya memandang tak minat pada menu makan malam mereka, tapi bahkan hanya memainkan sendoknya.

Alis Kibum bertaut, menampakkan wajah bingung. Kalau Kyuhyun tak memperhatikan betapa bedanya Kibum sejak siang tadi, Kyuhyun pasti sudah yakin Kibum tengah kebingungan sekarang. Sayangnya Kyuhyun terlalu memperhatikan Kibum sejak mereka bertemu dimeja makan.

"Aku selesai" khas Kibum sekali.

"Kau bahkan tak menyentuh nasimu" balas Kyuhyun, matanya tak lepas dari Kibum. Ia takut, Kyuhyun takut jika dia mengalihkan pandangannya, ia akan kehilangan jawaban jujur dari mulut Kibum.

Tapi Kibum terlalu pandai memasang _poker face_-nya. Jadi akhirnya Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum meneguk segelas susu cokelat dari gelasnya. "Kita perlu bicara?" tawarnya, siapa tahu Kibum ada masalah dan dia bisa membantu kan?

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, gazebo dibelakang kediaman Kim. Kyuhyun menggenggam gelas berisi cokelat panas yang dia seduh sebelum mengikuti langkah Kibum ke halaman belakang. Ini musim dingin, dan Kyuhyun tak pernah bersahabat dengan musim ini.

Kibum sendiri duduk menghadap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong, masih mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Ayahnya siang tadi.

"_Kau akhirnya tahu?" suara Ayahnya terdengar bergetar, tak menyangka Kibum akan mengetahuinya mungkin?_

"_Kenapa menutupinya dariku?"_

_Ayahnya menghela nafas diujung line, "Keadaanmu yang memaksa kami menutupinya, Kibum-ie" Kibum tercekat. "Kyuhyun juga tidak mau kau tahu. Dia cemas sekali, takut kau semakin membencinya jika tahu dia tak sama dengan kita" lanjut Ayahnya seolah semakin membuat paru-paru Kibum sulit menerima udara._

_Kibum tah menyahut, tapi ia membenarkan ucapan Ayahnya. Dia kan memang baru mencoba berdamai sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, sejak Kyuhyun entah sejak kapan mengusiknya dengan tingkah childish yang membuatnya tersenyum atau dengan tingkah bodoh yang membuat Kibum mengumpat. Sebelumnya Kibum malah tak menganggap keberadaan Ibu Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun dirumahnya._

_Jadi wajar saja mereka menutupinya._

_Tidak. Kibum menggeleng dengan pemikirannya. Wajar? Tapi tetap saja Kibum merasa semua perasaan bercampur didadanya, menghimpitnya hingga ia merasa suplay oksigennya terus berkurang._

"Hyung?!"

Kibum tersentak, menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan raut khawatir. Kyuhyun pasti sudah lama memanggilnya dan dia mengabaikannya. Tapi seharusnya Kyuhyun tak menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seharusnya Kibum berikan pada Kyuhyun. _bagaimana dia menjalani hidunya selama ini?_

"Hm?" Kibum merututuki suaranya yang keluar terdengar serak.

"Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun tentu sadar suara Kibum mendadak serak. Apa ada masalah yang serius? Namun Kyuhyun tak mau menekan Kibum, Kyuhyun pikir kalau Kibum mau mempercayakan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya pada Kyuhyun, dia akan senang hari mendengarkan. Kalau tidak, ya mau bagaimana lagi. Kyuhyun tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa diberitahu kepada orang lain. Karena dia juga punya hal semacam itu. Rahasia dan luka untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau aneh sejak aku pulang" Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara lagi. Dia menatap Kibum, masih dengan menempelkan segelas cokelat panas dipipinya, membuat Kibum yang saat itu menoleh tak mampu menutupi senyum kecil dibibirnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar imut dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tersenyum?" Kyuhyun mengernyit kesal. Kibum mengangkat bahu, acuh. "Aku lebih suka kau mengomel atau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kalimat sarkasmu. Kau tahu, kau yang seperti ini benar-benar aneh" lanjutnya.

Kibum menghela nafas. Kyuhyun yang didepannya kini, yang sering bersikap manja dan sedikit membuatnya sakit kepala, benarkah anak yang hidup dengan penyakit langka itu? Bagaimana dia masih bisa tersenyum lebar dan membuat orang tersenyum? Kibum sungguh ingin tahu.

"Kau mau aku menjawab apa?" akhirnya Kibum bertanya. Namun bukan pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_Ani_. Aku mau kau bercerita. Ada masalah berat yang menimpamu kan?"

Kibum mengangkat sebelah bibirnya. Benarkah apa kata Kyuhyun, ini masalah berat untuknya?

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa memberi solusi masalahmu, tapi siapa tahu kalau kau bercerita, bebanmu bisa berkurang" lanjut Kyuhyun. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk, kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Tatapan yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. Tatapan ini, Kyuhyun tak menyukainya. "Kenapa kau menutupinya?" Kibum melihat alis Kyuhyun bertaut, terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu yang ditanyakan Kibum. "Kenapa menyuruh mereka menutupinya dariku?" Kibum ingin jawaban dari Kyuhyun, tak peduli jika jawaban itu sama seperti yang Ayahnya bicarakan.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, paham dengan pertanyaan Kibum. _Sudah waktunya ya? _Meletakan gelas berisi cokelat panas yang masih mengepulkan asap, Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus pada manik hitam Kibum dengan tatapan datar. Kyuhyun tahu, Kibum sedikit tersentak ketika pada akhirnya mata keduanya berserobok. Tatapan datar yang Kyuhyun berikian, sesuatu yang tak pernah nampak diwajah Kyuhyun sejak Kibum mengenal anak itu.

"Sejak kapan?" Kibum tahu Kyuhyun paham pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa menjadikanku tokoh antagonis disini? Satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu?"

Bibir Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah, kembali menunjukan wajahnya yang lain didepan Kibum. Wajah Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya."Pantas saja kamarku berbeda" simpulnya.

"Kenapa meminta mereka menutupinya dariku?" Kibum benar-benar ingin tahu jawabannya langsung dari Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya kau pura-pura tidak tahu saja" Kyuhyun berdiri masih dengan pandangan lurus pada manik hitam Kibum. "Kau sekarang sedang mengasihaniku, kan?"

Kibum tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, perasaan marah langsung mendominasi. Pemuda itu juga akhirnya berdiri, menatap Kyuhyun lebih tajam. "Bagaimana aku mengasihanimu kalau kau bahkan terlihat lebih baik-baik saja daripada aku?!" begitu dingin. Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, pemuda itu segera berlalu masuk kedalam rumah sambil membanting pintu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung.

"Karena aku tak bisa tidak terlihat baik-baik saja didepan orang lain, hyung" lirihnya sebelum mendudukan dirinya kembali.

***TBC***

**Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga *tebar bunga* ^-^**

**Woaah, jangan dibash ya akunya soalnya belum deket-deket banget, eh si Kibum malah aku bikin tau siapa Kyu yang sebenernya. Jadi sebelum hubungan Kyu sama Bum retak lagi, aku maunya Kyu punya temen selain Changmin, yaitu Seunghyun juga bakal jadi orang yang ada dideket Kyu waktu Kyu terpuruk nanti. Jadi aku buat adegan diatas. Jadi harap maklum sama penulis ini yaa**

**Huft, aku ngga mau nyari alasan kenapa jarak update fanfic makin ngga konsisten, padahal aku udah janji pertengahan juli bakal update kan? Intinya aku minta maaf sama semua reader-deul yang setia nunggu fanfic ini dan ngasih review ditiap fanfic-ku.**

**Berhubung banyak komentar yang minta aku selesein satu fanfic dulu baru ngelanjutin fanfic yang lain, kayanya aku bakal ikutin saran itu. aku bakal fokus sama fanfic ini baru kemudian aku fokus sama fanfic yang lain. Ini biar kalian ngga bingung sama jalan ceritanya.**

**Buat reader-deul yang ngga terlihat, juga buat reader-deul yang ninggalin jejak berupa komen (yang ngga bisa aku sebutin satu-satu), aku bener-bener ngucapin terimakasih dan minta maaf atas ingkar janjiku. *bow***

**Karenanya buat chapter selanjutnya aku ngga bisa janji cepet. Yang pasti semua fanfic akan berlanjut. Jadi tolong tunggu aja yaa fanfic-fanfic-ku ini.**

**Oya, aku juga lagi coba buat cerita fiksi (teen fiction, school-life) yang bakal aku post di akun wattpad-ku yang username-nya sama kaya username akun ffn-ku. Yang punya waktu silahkan mampir ya ^_^**

**Last, silahkan tinggalin jejak kalian difanfic ini.**

**Annyeong *bow***


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : My Brothers**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Angst, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad plot, OoC. Don't like it, don't read it! Don't copy paste!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot**

**10**

Donghae menarik kursi disamping Jungsoo. Pemuda itu balas tersenyum ketika Jungsoo tersenyum dan menyambutnya dengan sapaan selamat paginya. Meski perasaan khawatir masih ada, namun sejak ia bisa mendengar lagi suara wanita yang begitu dicintainya itu –Ibunya, perlahan perasaan khawatir itu berkurang. Donghae tahu, kalimat _"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, hae-ya" _yang diucapkan Ibunya begitu berarti untuknya. Donghae percaya Ibunya, sama seperti saat dia kecil dulu.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana?" Jungsoo mengernyit ketika menyadari Donghae sudah rapi dengan mantel tebalnya. Bahkan anak itu sudah mengenakan beani heat kesayangannya.

"Pergi melihatnya?"

Jungsoo memudarkan senyumnya, "Donghae-ya—"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku hanya melihatnya. Aku bahkan menggunakan masker" katanya sambil mulai makan, merasa tak terganggu dengan perubahan nada bicara Jungsoo.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar" Jungsoo juga ingin melihatnya. Ia ingin melihat adik bungsunya. Bohong kalau dia akan tetap diam saja menunggu Ibunya menghubungi mereka.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang meja makan dengan helaan nafas kasar. Ia tak menemukan Kibum disana dengan celemek lucu seperti beberapa hari ini, tak juga menemukan Kibum dengan segelas kopi panas dan koran ditangannya. pagi itu meja makan keluarga Kim kosong. Bahkan bekas makan malam masih belum dicuci, tergeletak sembarangan di wastafel. Padahal tadi Kyuhyun sempat melihat Kibum keluar kamar ketika ia selesai mandi.

Menghela nafas lagi, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah dapur, melirik jam dinding yang terpasang disana. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum bel mulainya pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Pagi ini dia memang bangun terlalu pagi, atau—sebenarnya dia tak benar-benar tidur? Entahlah. Jadi anak itu segera menggulung seragamnya sampai siku, berdiri didepan wastafel dan mulai mencuci piring.

Kyuhyun sesungguhnya sudah menebak akan ada kerenggangan hubungan dengan Kibum setelah kejadian semalam, tapi tentu bukan yang seperti ini. Kyuhyun pikir, dia yang akan marah dan mendapati Kibum mati-matian berusaha membuatnya luluh. Tapi yang didapatnya pagi ini adalah kebalikannya, Kibum kembali mengabaikannya.

Meletakan priing terakhir ditempat penyimpanan piring, anak itu segera mengelap tangannya sambil berjalan ke arah kulkas. Seulas senyum kecil merekah dibibirnya ketika dia mendapati yogurt tertata rapi disana. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi Kyuhyun mendadak merasa lebih baik ketika melihat puluhan botol kecil yogurt terjajar rapi di kulkasnya. Sejak kecil Kyuhyun memang menyukai yogury, terlalu menyukai hingga kalau tak ada yogurt dia akan mendiamkan Ibunya seharian.

Kyuhyun mengambil 2 botol yogurt, namun kemudian ketika mengingat kini bukan hanya Changmin seorang yang sering merecokinya, anak itu kembali mengambil 1 botol yogurt. Seunghyun mungkin belum terlalu dekat dengannya seperti Changmin, namun pemuda itu sedang dalam proses perubahan –ini jawaban ketika Changmin bertanya, dan nampaknya Kyuhyun akan sangat terlihat jahat ketika hanya berbagi yogurt pada Changmin sedangkan ada Seunghyun disekitar mereka.

Namun sebelum kembali menutup kulkas, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali meletakan 3 yogurt dan menggantinya dengan 1 pack yogurt yang masih utuh. Seketika bayangan pemuda dengan masker yang diceramahi Changmin terlintas dikepalanya. Dan Kyuhyun juga tak paham mengapa dia mau merepotkan diri berniat membagi yogurt kesayangannya pada pemuda itu.

Setelah merapihkan kembali seragam sekolahnya setelah memasukan 1 pack yogurt kedalam ranselnya, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari rumahnya. Ia tak boleh ketinggalan bus atau dia akan berakhir bertatap muka dengan guru kedisiplinan aneh yang dia hindari. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun begidik ngeri. Dia harus menghindari guru sok tahu itu pokoknya!

Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di halte bus ketika bus yang biasa dia naiki sudah terlihat mendekat. Anak itu tak jadi mendudukan dirinya dikursi satu-satunya yang tersisa, lebih memilih berdiri sambil memasang headphone-nya. Dan suara guru bahasa inggrisnya yang tengah menerangkan terdengar.

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyun" supir bus itu tersenyum ketika lagi-lagi mendapati Kyuhyun adalah yang terakhir masuk kedalam busnya. Anak itu selalu membiarkan penumpang lain masuk lebih dulu, baru dia akan masuk.

"Selamat pagi, paman"

Kyuhyun membungkuk, membayar kemudian berjalan ke kursi bagian belakang. Namun ketika matanya tak mendapati kursi biasanya ia duduki kosong, anak itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian memilih duduk di kursi tepat di depan kursi yang biasa dia duduki. _Oh jadi begini rasanya ketika Changmin tak mendapati kursi 'milik'nya kosong?_

"Kyuhyun?!" lengkingan setelah bus yang berhenti kembali berjalan membuat Kyuhyun melongok kedepan, menemukan si tiang listrik sahabatnya melambaikan tangan dengan semangat, tak sadar kalau dia mengambil atensi semua orang didalam bus. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa merutuk. Changmin itu memang tak tahu tempat kalau mau berteriak.

"Hei, apa begitu caramu menyapa sahabatmu?" Changmin mengambil posisi duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Anak berlebihan kalsium itu protes meski bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Apa memang begitu caramu menyapaku?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama untuk Changmin. Sebenarnya sebuah protesan atas tingkah menyebalkan Changmin yang mengambil atensi penumpang lain pada mereka.

"Habisnya aku tak melihatmu duduk di kursimu" Changmin sedikit menaikan volume suaranya, sedikit berharap dua orang yang sudah duduk ditempat yang dia klaim miliknya dan Kyuhyun itu mendengar. Anak itu bahkan menoleh sekilas dengan tatapan sebal.

"Sejak kapan itu jadi kursiku?" Kyuhyun mengernyit meski tadi dia sempat protes juga.

"Haruskah kita bicara pada Paman? Kita ini kan pelanggannya sejak dulu"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Changmin ini kadang terlalu unik, ajaib. "Kau pikir hanya kita saja yang jadi pelanggannya sejak dulu?" tanyanya kesal. Mata anak itu menatap kearah lain, mengisyaratkan Changmin untuk mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ketika Changmin menemukan objek tatapan Kyuhyun, suara anak itu kembali terdengar. "Mereka juga pelanggannya sejak dulu, kalau kau lupa"

Changmin cengengesan. "Mood-mu cukup buruk pagi ini" katanya tak nyambung. Namun Kyuhyun mengakuinya.

"Ya" jawabnya singkat, namun Changmin langsung menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Dan akan lebih buruk dalam hitungan ke tiga" lirihnya sambil mengambil menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang sejak tadi dibuka secara acak.

"Kyuhyun~ Changmin~"

Changmin meringis. Dia lupa fakta bahwa sekarang ada seorang yang selalu mengikutinya dan Kyuhyun. Seunghyun. Dalam hitungan sepersekian, anak yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu sudah mengambil duduk di kursi disampingnya dan Kyuhyun yang kosong.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sering naik bus?" itu sindiran. Dan Seunghyun sudah kebal.

"Sejak menjadi teman kalian?" sebuah pertanyaan, terdengar ragu dan Kyuhyun maupun Changmin akhirnya menoleh pada Seunghyun. "Naik bus tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan" katanya sambil menoleh pada dua sahabat yang mengernyit padanya. Ada tatapan yang sulit diartikan keduanya. Namun yang pasti itu bukan tatapan seperti dulu saat mereka tak akur.

Kyuhyun berdehem, merasa canggung dengan suasana ini. Harusnya sekarang Changmin membalas ucapan Seunghyun dengan kata-kata sarkasnya atau dirinya membalas Seunghyun dengan decakan sebal, namun dia maupun Changmin tak melakukannya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya memilih bungkam, canggung dengan tatapan Seunghyun pada mereka. Anak itu kemudian memilih membuka ranselnya, mengeluarkan yogurt. Kemudian membaginya pada Changmin dan Seunghyun, yang langsung diterima Seunghyun dengan senyum lebar –Kyuhyun melihatnya seperti senyuman copy-an dari senyum lima jari Changmin. Seunghyun tahu, dia perlahan diterima di pertemanan dua anak seumurannya ini.

"Terimakasih Kyuhyun-_ah_" katanya ceria, terlalu ceria hingga Changmin sedikit mengernyit.

"Aneh" cibir Changmin, lalu mulai meminum yogurt-nya.

Kyuhyun membalikan badan, menyodorkan dua yogurt tersisa pada dua pemuda yang menempati kursi 'miliknya dan milik Changmin'. Ada tatapan keterkejutan yang dilihatnya dari dua orang bermasker yang salah satunya dia kenali sebagai orang yang kena ceramahan Changmin kemarin. Namun anak itu tetap menyodorkan dengan tatapan memaksa, ketika dua tangan itu menerima yogurt-nya, Kyuhyun segera kembali ke posisinya semula tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Changmin yang memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun dibuat geli sendiri. Kyuhyun itu anak baik, karenanya sejak dulu Changmin selalu merasa dia begitu beruntung berteman dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi anak kelebihan kalsium itu tak berkomentar apapun. Hanya terus meminum yogurt-nya sambil sesekali menimpali celotehan Seunghyun, membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam dalam dunia belajarnya.

**.**

**.**

Kibum menghela nafas panjang begitu bus yang dinaiki Kyuhyun melaju. Ini tidak seperti rencananya. Seharusnya tadi malam dia tak terbawa emosi. Seharusnya dia hanya membuat Kyuhyun mengakui kebenarannya –semuanya, kemudian berkata pada Kyuhyun bahwa mulai malam ini Kyuhyun boleh bersandar padanya. Sebanyak yang Kyuhyun butuhkan.

Tapi Kibum tahu itu mulai tak sesuai rencananya ketika dua topeng Kyuhyun terbuka disana. Tatapan datar menusuk dan ucapan dingin yang membuatnya meremang. Seumur dia mengenal Kyuhyun, anak itu selalu bersikap ceria. Tak pernah terbayang bahwa mata berbinar itu bisa memberikan tatapan datar yang menusuk seperti semalam, tak menyangka bahwa bibir yang selalu berkata manja dan menyebalkan ditelinganya itu berubah, mengeluarkan kata-kata dingin dan terdengar mencemooh Kibum.

Kibum bohong kalau dia tak kecewa. Dia sangat kecewa pada Kyuhyun, pada Ayahnya dan pada wanita itu. Tapi—dalam hatinya, dia jauh lebih kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dia itu jenius dan peka meski tak bisa menunjukannya, tapi hal seperti ini malah luput dari kejeniusan dan kepekaannya.

Dia ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Sudah lama. Entah sejak kapan, tapi kehadiran Kyuhyun seperti mengobati kesepiannya selama ini meski dia tahu sikapnya pada Kyuhyun mungkin tak bisa membuat anak itu tetap disisinya meski dia memohon. Kibum hanya tak berani memulai, dia belum berani membuka dirinya pada wanita yang Kyuhyun panggil 'Ibu'. Dia masih berpikir tak ada orang yang bisa menggantikan posisi Ibunya. Dan dengan itu, dia sadar dia juga tak bisa memulai dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ayah" panggilan itu tersambung hanya dalam beberapa detik. Kibum tak tahu mengapa dia menjadi anak manja dua hari ini. Dia hanya merasa dia butuh sandaran, dan satu-satunya yang dia punya adalah Ayahnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" lagi-lagi Kibum mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

Helaan nafas terdengar diujung line. _'Kau baik-baik saja?'_

Kibum bergumam sebagai jawaban. "Apa yang harus kulakukan pada anak itu?" jeda, "Dia bilang aku mengasihaninya karena aku berbuat baik padanya" suaranya tercekat. "Bagaimana aku mengasihaninya kalau dia bahkan terlihat baik-baik saja selama ini? Ayah, jawab aku"

'_Dia sepertimu, Kibum' _Ayahnya memberi jeda,_ 'Dia punya luka yang sama sepertimu. Dia sama sepertimu, tak mau terlihat lemah didepan orang lain. Dia sama sepertimu, membentengi dirinya dengan benteng tak kasat mata. Dia—sama sepertimu, Kibum' _jeda lagi_, 'Bagaimana Ayah bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu kalau sampai saat ini pun aku tak bisa melakukan apapun padamu?'_

"A-Ayah—"

'_Bum-ah, beritahu Ayah jawabanmu' _potong Ayahnya. _'Dan itu akan jadi jawaban yang Ayah berikan padamu'_ lanjutnya.

Kibum masih mematung meski sambungan telah berakhir 5 menit yang lalu. Otak jeniusnya tengah meresapi tiap kalimat yang diucapkan Ayahny. _Kyuhyun punya luka yang sama sepertiku? Kyuhyun sama sepertiku? _

Selama ini, Kibum tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun terpuruk. Anak itu tipe yang hanya sedih seperlunya lalu beberapa saat kemudian sudah kembali ceria, hingga wanita itu –wanita yang Kyuhyun panggil Ibu, selalu mengatakan tak perlu khawatir saat Ayahnya menanyakan mengapa Kyuhyun menangis suatu hari dimusim panas tahun pertama mereka tinggal bersama Kibum dan Ayahnya. Padahal saat itu Kibum mendorong Kyuhyun, membuat anak itu terjatuh dan punggungnya membentur dinding.

Kibum kira itu karena Kyuhyun anak yang polos, namun sekarang Kibum paham. Anak itu, Kyuhyun, membentengi dirinya dengan cara yang sama seperti Kibum. Kalau Kibum memilih menjadi sosok dingin dan pendiam agar orang menjauh darinya, maka Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan tingkah menyebalkan dan berperilaku ceria, membuat orang senang padanya.

"Luka apa yang kau dapat, Kyu?" lirihnya dengan pikiran penuh. Kibum rasa ia butuh istirahat.

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Jungsoo membeku ketika sepasang matanya menemukan kepala sosok si pemuda berkulit pucat yang duduk didepan kursinya mendadak berbalik, menampilkan sepasang manik cokelat yang begitu dikenalnya, dirindukannya. Dan kekagetannya bertambah ketika anak itu –Kyuhyun-nya, dengan tangannya yang kurus menyodorkan 2 yogurt padanya dan Donghae.

Bergantian antara menatapi manik cokelat itu dan uluran tangan kurus nan pucat Kyuhyun, Jungsoo akhirnya mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil yogurt itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Ia yakin Donghae tak punya keberanian untuk menerimanya karena terlalu kaget mungkin, jadi dia berinisiatif mengambilnya. Namun belum sempat dia mengambil 2 yogurt itu, tangan Donghae juga mengambil yogut 'bagian'nya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun membalikan badan, meninggalkan Jungsoo dan Donghae dengan yogurt ditangan masing-masing dan sisa sentuhan tangan mereka dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Jungsoo melirik pada Donghae ketika adiknya itu memejamkan matanya, menghalau air mata yang tumpah semakin banyak. Ia ingin tertawa, namun kemudian dia sadar ketika rasa asin terasa di lidahnya. Sial. dia juga menangis.

"_Jja_! Kyuhyun-_ah_ kita sampai. Ya Tuhan kenapa guru kedisiplinan itu sudah berdiri disana sih! Rajin sekali!"

Jungsoo memperhatikan si anak super tinggi yang sejak tadi duduk disamping Kyuhyun, tak melakukan apapun –bahkan pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun, selain ucapan asal pada anak dengan wajah sangar yang duduk dikursi sebrang. Anak itu –Changmin, Donghae membisikan namanya tadi, menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Si anak sangar berjalan lebih dulu, kemudian Kyuhyun juga berdiri. Changmin mundur selangkah, membiarkan Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu. Sampai ketiganya turun, Jungsoo dan Donghae masih memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

"Jadi—begini ya rasanya, Hae_-ya_?"

Donghae menoleh, masih mendapati Jungsoo memperhatikan keluar jendela. Padahal bus sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari sekolah Kyuhyun.

"Rasanya kita seperti penguntit, kan?" Donghae menimpali sambil tersenyum ketika Jungsoo menoleh padanya. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap yogurt ditangannya dengan senyum lebar. "Aku mendapatkan dua" lanjutnya.

Jungsoo juga menatap yogurt ditangannya, sisa sentuhan tangannya dengan tangan Kyuhyun masih terasa. Ada perasaan menyesal yang kentara. Tangan bocah gembul yang dulu selalu digenggamnya itu telah sebesar tangannya. Ia melewatkan pertumbuhan dan banyak hal tentang adik bungsunya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia suka yogurt" katanya membuat Donghae menoleh dengan alis bertaut. "Waktu berjalan cepat sekali. Dulu dia benci sekali kalau aku menyuruhnya minum yogurt. Tapi sekarang dia meminumnya tanpa paksaan dari orang lain" jelasnya.

"Donghae-_ya_, sekarang—aku merasakan ketakutan yang sama sepertimu" aku Jungsoo. "Bagaiaman kalau," jeda, "dia tidak bisa menerima kehadiran kita?" dan Donghae kembali merasakan ketakutan yang sempat hilang dari pikirannya. _Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi?_

***TBC***

***Bow***

**Annyeong~**

**Omaigat udah berapa lama aku mengabaikan fanfic-fanfic-ku? *mikir***

**By the way, aku seneng bisa update chapter ini. Aku usahain bakal namatin fanfic ini di chapter 15 meski slow update yaa **

**Terimakasih buat semua reader dan yang selalu nge-review fanfic-ku maupun yang sider, ngasih semangat dan selalu nunggu fanfic-ku update. Terimakasih dan maaf nggak bisa nyebutin kalian satu persatu. Aku takut nih ntar kalo aku sebutin ada yang nggak kesebut, kan aku nggak enak sendiri. Ntar dikira nggak menghargai waktu mereka buat review, hehe. Tapi aku baca tiap review kalian kok, dan seneng banget karena kalian welcome banget sama fanfic KyuBum ini meskipun ceritanya pasaran.**

**Curhat dikit nih belakangan susah banget nemuin fanfic SJ dengan genre brothership, family, friendship. Beberapa blog yang biasanya rame sama fanfic genre itu juga ilang entah kemana. Entah dihapus atau diprivate. Jadi aku mulai baca-baca cerita fiksi dibanding fanfic.**

**Oya, sedikit info nih setelah fanfic ini selesai, aku bakal fokus ke fanfic 'Missin U' atau 'Someone Like Me' atau bisa aja 'OUR' tergantung feel mana dulu yang aku dapet setelah nyelesein My Brothers. Dan mungkin mulai aku post di akun wattpad-ku dengan uname sama kaya uname ffn. Silahkan kunjungi yaa disana juga akan ada cerita fiksi yang lagi coba-coba aku buat. Voment-nya aku tunggu disana ^,^**

**Last, silahkan tinggalkan review kalian buat chapter ini. **

**ThanKYU ^-^**

***Bow***


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : My Brothers**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Angst, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad plot, OoC. Don't like it, don't read it! Don't copy paste!**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot**

**11**

Changmin langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun ketika guru Matematika berjalan keluar kelas. Dahi anak kelebihan tinggi badan itu mengernyit ketika Kyuhyun bahkan tidak merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan yang dihasilkan teman-teman sekelas mereka. Mungkin Changmin akan memahami jika Kyuhyun sedang mengenakan earphone atau headphone-nya, tapi kali ini tidak. Kyuhyun nampak sekali tengah melamun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh tanpa di sangka. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Changmin tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Ada apa?" desak Changmin. Anak itu menarik kursinya mendekat ke Kyuhyun, mengabaikan perutnya yang belum terisi. "Ada masalah kan?" tebaknya sok tahu.

"_He's know_"

Alis Changmin bertaut, "_Who_?" Changmin bahkan menjadi bodoh, dengan bertanya siapa dibanding apa.

"Kibum _hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun. Ada helaan nafas kasar yang didengar Changmin. "Dia menjadi lebih pendiam ketika aku pulang. Kupikir dia punya masalah, jadi aku mengatakan padanya untuk berbagi masalahnya denganku" jeda. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Changmin, "Dia mengetahuinya, kami adu mulut kemudian dia mendiamkanku sampai pagi ini" aku Kyuhyun. Anak itu mengusak rambutnya sebelum tersenyum sinis.

"Apa yang dia tahu?" tanya Changmin dengan perasaan was-was. Dan ketika Kyuhyun menoleh padanya dengan pandangan datar, Changmin langsung bisa menebak apa yang diketahui Kibum. Rahasia besar seorang Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana—bisa?" tanyanya tergagap.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Dia itu jenius kalau kau lupa" Changmin mendengus, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan wajah sedatar itu.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, pandangannya beralih keluar jendela. Ia bukan tidak tahu dia harus bagaimana, hanya saja dia masih bimbang. Haruskah dia yang mengulurkan tangan atau menunggu uluran tangan Kibum?

"Kenapa dia kesal?" tanya Changmin. "Maksudku, bukannya seharusnya kau yang marah padanya?" Changmin itu kenal Kyuhyun lama, sahabatnya ini pasti akan marah jika rahasianya diketahui orang lain. Kyuhyun itu tipe anak yang nyaman menyimpan masalah sendiri, ia tidak suka berbagi beban dengan orang lain. Maka dari itu saat awal Changmin mengetahui perihal 'kekurangan' Kyuhyun, anak itu mendiamkannya berminggu-minggu sebelum akhirnya menerima kembali uluran tangannya dengan serentetan imbalan yang Changmin janjikan. Changmin tahu itu bukan karena Kyuhyun ingin imbalan yang ditawarkannya, tapi karena waktu bagi Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya dan mendinginkan pikirannya telah usai.

"Entahlah" gumam Kyuhyun. Dia juga berpikir seperti itu pagi tadi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Changmin menggeser kembali kursinya dengan antusias. Kyuhyun itu bukan anak yang mau mendengar saran dari orang lain. Kyuhyun anak yang keras kepala dan akan melakukan apapun yang dia yakini benar. Karena itu, pertanyaan yang diajukan Kyuhyun tadi adalah hal yang langka dan Changmin tak akan membuang kesempatan ini untuk sedikit 'meracuni' otak Kyuhyun.

"Dia mungkin merasa dibohongi" mulai Changmin. "Bayangkan, kau hidup bersamanya lebih dari 5 tahun, dia mengabaikanmu, membuatmu jadi makhluk tak kasat mata dalam banyak kesempatan –itu yang aku lihat, kemudian ada satu kesempatan yang diberikan orangtua kalian untuk mengakrabkan kalian –meskipun dengan alasan konyol menurutku, dan kupikir itu berhasil" jelasnya panjang lebar. "Kau ingat dia jadi sering _out of character_? Memarahimu, meneriakimu, mengaturmu ini-itu, mengkhawatirkanmu bahkan sampai mau melahapku kalau aku dekat dengamu didepannya" jeda, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. "Kupikir dia sedang belajar menerimamu jadi adiknya" Kyuhyun mengangguk, masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Changmin. "Kemudian dia tiba-tiba tahu 'kekuranganmu'. Dia mungkin—"

"Dia mungkin merasa malu. Dia pikir aku adiknya yang sempurna. Benar?" potong Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sinis.

"_Ani_" Changmin mendelik, kesal sendiri dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun. "Menurutku, dia mungkin merasa kecewa dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dan tentu saja merasa dibohongi oleh kelian semua"

_Huh?_

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kalau kau jadi Kibum-_sshi_, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Changmin tahu, meski Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya, namun sahabatnya itu tengah berpikir, terlihat dari Kyuhyun yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya –salah satu kebiasaan Kyuhyun jika tengah berpikir. "Tempatkan dirimu sebagai Kibum, bukan Kyuhyun" potong Changmin ketika Kyuhyun hendak menyahut.

_Apa yang akan ku lakukan?_

**.**

**.**

"Kibum menghubungimu lagi?"

Tuan Tim yang baru saja memutuskan telepon dari Kibum itu menoleh, menemukan istrinya datang dengan dua cangkir kopi dan setoples cemilan. Dia memang tak memberitahu alasan Kibum jadi kerajinan menelponnya ketika istrinya itu bertanya, meski ia melihat istrinya itu menatapnya dengan alis bertaut, tapi begitulah Hanna, dia tak akan memaksanya bercerita. Dan karena itu, sekarang dia merasa bersalah, karena sekarang ini juga menyangkut soal Kyuhyun. Tapi bolehkah Tuan Kim egois sekali ini saja? Biarkan anak-anak itu menyelesaikan masalahnya dan memberi kabar padanya bahwa mereka berhasil menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan baik, sehingga rumah tangganya bisa terselamatkan?

"Donghae tidak menghubungimu?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum. Dia sudah menceritakan kalau akhirnya dia bisa berhubungan kembali dengan dua putranya, Donghae dan Jungsoo. Mereka bahkan kemarin menelpon sampai 3 jam, melepas rindu dengan mendengarkan cerita masing-masing.

"Kami baru saja bertukar pesan" jawab Nyonya Kim. Dan Tuan Kim bersyukur karena berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang mengapa Kibum jadi sering sekali menghubunginya. "Aku akan segera mempertemukan Kyuhyun dengan mereka" lanjutnya.

"Kyuhyun pasti akan terkejut" komentar Tuan Kim. Dia sedikit banyak tahu perangai putra bungsunya itu.

"Benar. Akan sulit juga menjelaskan padanya" tambah Nyonya Kim. "Tapi Kyuhyun anak yang baik. Dia akan mengerti kalau kita menjelaskannya baik-baik"

Tuan Kim mengangguk, tak sangsi dengan ucapan istrinya. Toh selama kenal Kyuhyun, anak itu tampak sangat polos dan selalu mendengarkan Ibunya. Mungkin agak sulit menjelaskan mengapa kedua kakaknya datang sekarang, tapi Tuan Kim tahu, sebuah keluarga tetaplah keluarga. Kyuhyun mungkin akan kesal awalnya, namun jika terus diberi penjelasan, anak itu pasti akan paham nantinya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menunduk, mendengarkan suara guru yang direkam Changmin tadi. Namun dia tak sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan. Pikirannya menerawang, meresapi perkataan Changmin. _Posisikan diriku sebagai Kibum, bukan Kyuhyun_. Berkali-kali dia menggumamkan itu, namun tetap tak menemukan jawabannya.

_**Sret**_

Kyuhyun terpekik, kaget, begitu seseorang menarik earphone-nya. Dia siap menunjukan delikan paling tajam jika itu Seunghyun, karena tidak mungkin itu Changmin. Changmin sedang menemui guru tadi dan meminta Kyuhyun pulang lebih dulu, sedangkan anak-anak lain tak ada yang berani mengganggu Kyuhyun. Jadi tersangka utamanya adalah Seunghyun.

Dan Kyuhyun batal mengoceh ketika melihat bukan sosok tinggi Seunghyun yang ada didepannya. Namun Kibum. Ya. Kim Kibum, yang memarahinya semalam, yang menghindarinya pagi tadi.

"Masuk" sebuah perintah yang membuat Kyuhyun memilih langsung masuk kedalam pintu mobil Kibum yang terbuka. Dia tak mau berdebat, juga beginilah caranya berusaha memahami ucapan Changmin.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu" tersentak, Kyuhyun melakukannya tanpa menoleh pada Kibum.

Dan mobil Kibum melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul sore itu. Kyuhyun tak bertanya hendak kemana mereka ketika mobil Kibum tak berjalan kearah perumahan mereka, Kibum juga nampak tak akan menjelaskan. Hening. Kaku.

Sejujurnya Kibum tak suka suasana seperti ini jika bersama Kyuhyun. Tidak. Tapi memang tak akan ada suasana hening jika bersama Kyuhyun. Anak itu akan berbicara banyak hal. Seolah tak pernah habis ceritanya. Meskipun Kibum tak pernah menanggapinya, meskipun Kibum tak pernah menyahutinya atau menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukannya, Kyuhyun akan tetap mengoceh. Dan suasana ini tentu bukan suasana jika dia bersama Kyuhyun. Dan Kibum rindu. Dia rindu Kyuhyun yang membuat kebisingan disekitarnya, dia rindu mengomeli Kyuhyun.

Mobil Kibum berhenti ditepi sungai Han. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, pria itu keluar dari dalam mobil, membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengikutinya keluar. Dengan langkah kesal Kyuhyun mengikuti Kibum yang memilih duduk disalah satu kursi yang menghadap kearah sungai Han.

"Ada yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

Alis Kyuhyun naik sebelah begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Kibum. Anak itu duduk dikursi yang sama dengan Kibum dengan memberi banyak jarak. "Bukannya kau yang ingin bicara padaku?"

Kibum tersenyum sinis. Ini Kyuhyun yang lain, bukan Kyuhyun yang biasanya berkata dengan nada manja padanya –meskipun selalu dia abaikan. Ini adalah Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, Kyuhyun yang tak pernah dia kenal sebelum malam tadi. Dan Kibum benar-benar merasa kehilangan sosok Kyuhyun-nya. _Kyuhyun-nya?_

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku?"

"Apa kau mau mendengarkanku?"

Kibum menoleh dengan pandangan menusuk. "Kenapa menjadikanku satu-satunya orang bodoh disini?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Bagaimana aku mengatakan hal ini padamu, jika melihat aku yang 'sempurna' saja kau enggan?"

Kibum terdiam. Kyuhyun benar. Selama ini dia memang sebisa mungkin menghindari Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun selalu bersikap menjadi adik yang Kibum inginkan, manis dan lucu. Tapi Kibum tetap mengabaikannya, membiarkannya mengejar-ngejarnya setiap pagi hanya untuk berangkat bersamanya. Kibum membiarkannya terjatuh karena kecerobohan anak itu tanpa berniat membantunya berdiri. Dia mengabaikannya, berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku tahu kau tak menyukai kehadiran kami, kehadiran Ibuku terutama" jeda sebentar. "Tapi apa kami begitu menganggumu? Kau tak pernah bersikap baik pada Ibuku. Padahal Ibu sebisa mungkin tak pernah membuatmu tak nyaman. Dan aku, aku bahkan bisa menerima Ayahmu menjadi Ayahku"

"Benar. Hal teraneh adalah kau bisa menerima Ayahku menjadi Ayahmu" Kibum menyahut. "Bagaimana bisa kau menggantikan posisi Ayahmu dengan Ayahku?"

"Aku tak menggantikan Ayahku dengan Ayahmu. Ayahku adalah Ayahku, dan Ayahmu adalah suami Ibuku. Dua-duanya adalah Ayah bagiku. Tidak ada posisi yang diambil dan terambil" Kyuhyun berkata dengan kesal. "Ibuku tak berniat menggantikan posisi Ibumu. Semua orang tahu, Ayahmu begitu mencintai Ibumu. Dia menikahi Ibuku hanya demi dirimu. Apa kau tak paham juga? Kau juga seorang anak yang harus dibesarkan oleh seorang Ibu"

Kibum merasakan kepalanya pusing seketika. Ucapan Kyuhyun memenuhi otaknya. Cara berpikir Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa bersalah sekaligus kesal. Kenapa dia tak bisa berpikir sampai disana? Kenapa dia hanya berpikir bahwa Ayahnya akan menggantikan posisi Ibunya dengan wanita lain? Kenapa dia tak berpikir kalau Ayahnya juga berpikir tentangnya ketika menikahi wanita yang adalah sahabatnya itu?

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga sambil mengedarkan pandangannya –mencari sosok Kibum. Namun dia tak menemukan kakaknya itu diruang tamu, ruang keluarga bahkan di ruang makan. Tadi, Kibum langsung masuk kedalam kamar setelah sampai dirumah. Tapi saat Kyuhyun mengintipnya ke dalam kamar, tak ada siapapun. Kyuhyun yakin Kibum tak keluar rumah melihat mobil Kibum masih terparkir manis di garasi.

Setelah menuangkan sekotak susu kedalam gelasnya, mata Kyuyun kembali mengamati keluar jendela dapur. Dan dia menemukan Kibum disana. Diluar. Di kursi taman. Menghela nafas –setelah menimang, Kyuhyun memilih membuatkan cokelat panas sebelum melangkah mendekati Kibum.

Kyuhyun tak mau menghindari masalah lagi. Sejak sampai dirumah, dia terus memikirkan ucapan Changmin –memposisikan dirinya sebagai Kibum. Dan ketika ingatan kejadian sore tadi bersama Kibum berputar, dia perlahan mulai memahami perasaan Kibum yang merasa dibohongi selama ini.

"Cokelat panas"

Kibum tersentak begitu secangkir cokelat panas tiba-tiba muncul didepan wajahnya. Benar-benar didepan wajahnya karena dia bahkan bisa merasakan panas uapnya yang mengenai wajahnya. Ketika dia mendongak, sosok Kyuhyun dengan pakaian tidurnya –beserta tangan yang lainnya yang memegang gelas berisi susu, sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Terimakasih kembali" Kyuhyun menyahut ketika Kibum bahkan hanya mengambil secangkir cokelat panas dari tangannya tanpa mengatakan 'terimakasih'. Anak itu memilih duduk di ayunan yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang diduduki Kibum.

Kibum mendengus, namun ketika bibirnya menyentuh cangkir berisi cokelat panas itu, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya sekaligus kehangatan yang memenuhi dadanya. Interaksi kecil ini entah mengapa membuatnya merasa senang.

"Bagaimana caranya kau belajar?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya berhasil keluar dari mulut Kibum setelah lama mereka hanya terdiam.

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Ya begitu" jawabnya ambigu.

"Ya begitu?" tatapan Kibum menajam, kesal dengan jawaban Kyuhyun –kalau itu bisa disebut jawaban.

"Changmin membantuku kalau ada yang tidak ku mengerti" Kibum mengangguk puas. "Kadang dapat bantuan juga dari guru les Changmin" lanjut Kyuhyun. padangannya menerawang. Kyuhyun berterimakasih sekali bahwa dia diberi sosok sahabat seperti Changmin. Meski kadang berisik, namun Changmin paham dirinya. Changmin tak pernah memaksanya menceritakan yang tidak ingin dia ceritakan.

"Jadi kau tak benar-benar mendengarkan musik?"

Kyuhyun menatap kesal Kibum. Bener-benar kesal, karena bahkan bibirnya mengerucut. "Mana punya waktu buat hal seperti itu" nada kesal yang digunakan Kyuhyun, membuat Kibum menatap lama sosok didepannya. Ada nada lain yang didengar Kibum. Nada putus asa. Miris. Seharusnya anak seusia Kyuhyun sedang hobi-hobinya mendengarkan musik. Tapi sosok didepannya lebih menghabiskan waktunya dengan menyetel ulang pelajaran dari rekamannya.

"Kau boleh meminta bantuanku jika ada pelajaran yang kurang kau pahami" mata Kyuhyun mengerjap lucu. Kalau jarak Kibum dekat dengan Kyuhyun, bisa dipastikan tangan Kibum sudah mengusak puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Namun karena jarak, yang Kibum lakukan hanya menaikan ujung bibirnya. Menyeringai.

***TBC***

**Alhamdulillah!~ akhirnya berhasil nyelesein chapter ini. Udah lama banget ya gak update my borther? Ada yang kangen? Inget gak ceritanya? Kalo gak silahkan baca ulang ya? hehe**

**Review-nya jangan lupa ya reader-deul ^^**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**

**Annyeong *bow***


End file.
